Kamen Rider Ghost: Souls of Remnant
by TF RyuShin
Summary: Shinnosuke Matsuda, a boy who aims to become the world's number one superstar, was killed and revived as Kamen Rider Ghost. He and his little sister, Ruby, is transfered to the Beacon Academy. There, they made a group named 'RWBYS'. What will happen with Shinnosuke and his friends in the group and academy? Will Shinnosuke able to live again and reach his dream?
1. Beginning! I'm A Ghost!

**Hello, guys! It's me TF RyuShin again! Sorry for my long absent during these past few months. I only just got so many school works and exams. Because of that, I'm rarely able to write any stories. Beside that, I'm also not in a mood to write anything if I got too much homeworks. So, during my long holiday, I will going a bit more active than before. Well, guys, welcome to my second story. My first one is DAL 11.5: Yuuto's Paradox. Don't worry, that story isn't dead! I'm still writing for the latest chapter. After I wrote several chapters for this fic, I will return back for that one. These two fics will be my two main projects for now. For now I will focus for this fic. Also, I wrote this fic mainly because there are so many people who are complaining about the Ghost series. I quite agree that the original series has so many wasted potentials and it's too afraid to take a more risky plot. I don't say that Ghost is bad but the appearance of Amazons somewhat shadowed the Ghost series. I also must admit that even if it's only several episodes, Zyuohger is much more appealing for me than Ghost. Because of this, Ghost series is somewhat really weak compared to Drive and Gaim. So, I created this fic to pull out several potentials that Ghost could take but are too afraid to take any risk. I also watched RWBY recently and I have watched volume 1 and 2. I'm currently watching volume 3.**

 **That's all I could say for an opening. Without wasting time, let's head to the story! Lastly, I don't own both Ghost who is owned by Bandai and Toei and RWBY who is owned by the late Monty Oum or any others references in this story. I only wrote this for fun.**

Prologue: Beginning! I'm A Ghost!

 _Perfect…._

 _There are several definitions of what is perfect. There were so many people try to reach this thing. Many people injured, suffered and died to reach such perfection. Everyone try to create a perfect utopia. Everyone always dream it. It would be a lie if you never wish for the world to become better than now. You may even want to change the world to fit your own image. You want to get rid of injustice, darkness, and evil from this world. But, if you have reached, do you really think that the world is perfect? No matter what, there isn't anything that is perfect. No matter how much is it, there's always a little taint of imperfection. No one will and ever reach perfection. Everything will falter soon. The more you reach the perfection the more you will fall to darkness…._

In an unknown world, everything is black. The sky was black and there isn't any sign of life in this world. Not only that, you couldn't see anything in this world. Everything is black, no matter how far you go, only the spark of the lightning that could illuminate the world. Even with that, there are little light in this world. No amount of light is even here. Everything is just…. black. However, the lightning does a little help to illuminate the dark world. It is really hard to see but you can see so many ruins in this world. There is so much debris here and there. Several buildings are reduced into nothing more than broken bricks, walls, and dust. There aren't any plants there. The ground is only composed by sands and even the sea is black-colored. Everything is pretty much a dead land here. On an interesting note, the lightning illuminated one figure that stood in the middle of the city ruins. It's hardly to see the figure but by it seems, the figure is an armored person. It's very hard to see the armor but the silhouette showed that there are some protrusions in its shoulders and several emblems like-attachment all over its body. The figure seems like wearing a helmet and there's a very complex horn in it making the helmet resembling a dragon. Not only is that figure, another figure standing right in front of the armored figure. From the silhouette, the figure seems to be a guy. It's hard to see any facial or body appearances of that guy. However, the only noticeable thing is that guy is holding a cowboy hat tightly. Not long after that, the guy soon wore his hat before gazing the figure sharply with his eyes. Suddenly, another lightning stroke again, this time it illuminated the armored figure's helmet. It's still hard to see, but there's actually a big crack in the left part of the face. The lightning illuminated the armored figure's left eye which has a deep vertical slash mark in it….

In the night of the city Vale, several people are walking on the road. Some are chatting with their friends, some are talking with their phones, some are window-shopping, and some even just walk to enjoy the hustle and bustle of the city. However, the peaceful time was soon interrupted. All of the people soon were surprised, shocked and scared after an appearance of a group of men. All people soon stepped away from the group's path and some even saluted them. The group consisted of several men who were wearing a jet black business suit with red tie and a matching sunglass. Some of the men were carrying a gun, a sword that was kept in a scabbard, and some were carrying a big briefcase. However, the most notable one is their leader. Unlike the other men, their leader is wearing a complete opposite apparel. He is wearing a long coat white business suit that is buttoned only in the middle. He is wearing a black trousers and a tie too. His facial appearance is he has sharp green eyes with an orange hair. His hair is quite long, especially in the forehead. It's to the point that the bang almost covers half of his face. He is also wearing bowl-shaped hat which seems to be his trademark. The man is smoking a cigarette happily and a smug grin. Not only that, he also holds a long cane with him. He and his men are walking in the road swiftly with every people just cleared the path for them. All of them soon headed toward to a shop named "From Dust Till' Dawn".

Meanwhile, in the shop, the owner is cleaning all of his goods. He is cleaning the table, rings, bracelets and some colorful crystals. Not far from him, there are two interesting people to be noted. One of them is wearing a red hood with a black bodysuit and that person is reading a "Weekly Woobies" Magazine. The headline of the magazine is about a smuggler that was rumored to be orchestrated by the Schnee Dust Company and an ad of "Ichip-Ichip" cookies. From the figure, it seems that the figure is a girl around her teenage. Her hood covered almost of her head, concealing her facial appearance. Not far from her, there's another person too. Unlike the girl, this person doesn't really wear anything that really conceals its body. So, it's clear that this person is a guy from his apparel and body appearance. This guy wears only a white T-shirt with a black vest. There's a star emblem in the right side of the guy's chest. The guy also wears a brown long-sleeve long coat. However, he wears a cowboy hat that is big enough to conceal his face. Another thing to be noted is that the guy is holding a guitar. Not only that, there is a musical notes book in front of him, along with a novel named "Western SuperStar!" and "Fruity Date". The guy is moving his fingers continuously, seems like he tried to find a good chord for the guitar. He also tried to write something in the book, but failed to make any progress at all. Though, he finally played his guitar with proficient. He played it like he was a pro. The owner itself even hummed after hearing the guy's play.

Suddenly, the door of the shop was kicked so hard to the point it shocked the owner to death. The door was banged so hard that it fell to the floor very hard. After that, one of the black business men entered the shop and he was holding a red carpet. He then bowed to the owner first before opening the red carpet, seeming like to give an entrance to someone. Of course this action confused the owner a bit. After that, several more men entered the shop carrying a basket full of white feathers before they ducked at the side of the carpet. They seemed prepared to throw the white feathers. Suddenly, their leader, the bowl-hat man, finally entered the shop. He walked inside using the red carpet and he did so with grace and posed a bit like a model.

"Advent to the heaven! Good evening, ladies and gentleman!" said the bowl-hat man with his men threw the white feathers while their leader was walking inside. The owner himself even didn't know if he should feel scared, happy, sad, or confused.

"Okay, hands up everyone!" said the man. All of his men soon handed up while holding a pistol. Of course, the owner didn't do so because it felt out of place.

"Not you idiot! I'm talking to the old geezer there!" complained the man angrily while hitting one of his men's head. Knowing this, his men soon quickly aimed their gun to the owner of the shops who instinctively handed up.

"Now….. That's a good kid, old man. And you too…." Said the man with a grin to the owner and his men. He soon approached the owner slowly.

"Please… Don't do anything to me….. Please! Just take my lien and go away…. I have a sick daughter and two grandchildren…" begged the owner

"Shhh…. Don't worry, old man. I, Roman Torchwick, won't let anything happen to you. After all, we came here not for that. Just be a good kid and you will get out of this place alive. Also, did I look like a bad guy?" said the bowl-hat man, named Roman, while grabbing the owner's collar. The owner soon shook his head in fear.

"Good geezer. Anyway, get them boy!" said Roman before releasing the man's collar and ordering his men. Several men soon went to nearby big tubes. Those tubes contained several colorful materials, ranging from the color of red to purple. The men used several smaller tubes to absorb the materials into it. One of them also brought a big briefcase which soon gave to Roman. The bowl-hat man soon opened the briefcase, revealing several colorful crystals. Roman could only smile to see these colorful crystals.

"Muahahahahaha, perfect! Just like what I wanted! Several good Dusts in check. You know how hard it is to find a Dust shop lately?" said Roman to himself

One of Roman's men soon surveyed the shop. To his surprise, he found the red-hooded girl stood in the magazine parts. Seeing this, the man soon pulled out his sword before pointing it to the girl.

"Hey you there! Put your hands up!" said the man before approaching the girl. However, to his surprise again, the girl didn't respond and still read her magazine. This of course irritated the man even more.

"Hey, do you want to die!? Don't you hear me to hands up!?" said the man irritated before touching the girl's shoulder. But due to no response, he soon pulled her hood, revealing her facial appearance. She has quite a little messy black hair with red tints at its tip. She also has two beautiful and big silver eyes. The girl soon saw the man in front of him. But what surprise the man is that he realized why the girl didn't hear him. She wears a red headphone!

"Ah, sorry, sir, didn't hear you out. The music is just too good!" said the girl while releasing her headphone. This course of incident only confuses the man even more.

"Anyway, my name is Ruby, Matsuda Ruby! Nice to meet you, sir! So, how can I help you out?" said the girl, named Ruby, nonchalantly. She clearly didn't aware the danger in front of her.

"Hey, didn't I say to hands up!? Just do it!" said the man while pointing his sword to Ruby's neck

"Um, sir, are you robbing me?"

"Huh!? Dunno, just do it, okay! I'm already stressed with our boss! Don't make me get a stroke!"

"Ohh…. Well, then…" said Ruby before raising both of her hands. But before the man could do anything, the teenage girl already spoke first.

"Oh, sir, please take care of me lightly. I'm still a teenager and my body is fragile. I don't want to be a burden to….. you….." said Ruby while glaring to the man

On the other side, one of Roman's men also surveyed the shop. To his surprise too, he heard a guitar's play. He should note that the guitar's playing is actually fairly good. He soon approached the center of the sound before he heard an ear-killing singing…

"Torawareta~ kokoro de~ hitori aruite ikou~ to shite ita~"

"Guuuhh… What is this!? This song is really killing me! Even the worst singer doesn't sing like this!" complained the man while closing his ears from the painful singing. Not wasting time, he surveyed the place to find the person who sings this defying song. He soon found the man who was playing the guitar while also singing the song.

"Shashin wo~ nozoku tabi~ itsumo~~…. Gah! Not good, it's not the right chord….." said the man before crossing a Cyclops monster that he drew in the musical notes book.

"Hey, you, please stop right there! Don't do anything! Just don't sing that song!" complained the man while approaching the cowboy guy. The boy soon realized the appearance of the man.

"Oh, sir. May I help you?" asked the guy, finally giving his full facial appearance. The guy has a thick brown hair with bangs in his forehead. He also has orange eyes.

"Guh, just don't sing that song! It's so defying my ears!"

"Huh? What are you saying? Why should I stop myself from creating my masterpiece? I don't see a reason for that." Said the guy with a boastful tone

"Huh?"

"Right! I was creating my greatest masterpiece ever! Ne, ne, ne, ne sir, have you heard a Japanese song? Man, you're not a human if you haven't heard them! Oh gosh, it's so awesome that I got addicted by it! Hell, yeah!" said the guy happily and enthusiastically. From his tone, it seems that the guy is from Japan. His enthusiasm only confuses the man to death.

"Err….. Your guitar playing isn't bad… But, please don't sing anymore! You know even animals will run after hearing this! Hell, the princess of Schnee Dust Company might even faint after hearing this defying singing!" complained the man

"Haaaaachhhhoooo!" sneezed a white-haired girl on somewhere else. The girl has a long white hair that is tied to an off-center ponytail. Her hair was tied using a tiara-like attachment and she has a clear blue eyes.

"Damn! Why I felt that someone is talking about me?" complained the girl

"Well, if it goes like that, sorry sir! I can't do such a thing like that. You see, even if I could play my guitar so well, I won't be a superstar if I couldn't sing. One day, you will see the name, Matsuda Shinnosuke, as "Sekai no ichi-ban no SUPASUTARU!" Yeehaw!" said the guy, named Shinnosuke, before playing a single chord. Not only that, he also spoke with fluent Japanese! But, due to the language, of course the man was so confused. He then just pointed his gun to Shinnosuke.

"Just put your hands up, okay, kid?"

"Fufu, sorry, sir… But, I really don't want to be disturbed when I made my greatest masterpiece." Said Shinnosuke while glaring at the man

"Why you!? Do you want to die!?" said the man while aiming his gun to Shinnosuke

"Hehe, do you really want to use that toy against me? Well, my guitar is a more interesting toy than yours." Said Shinnosuke while playing the "D" chord

"Say, sir….. Have you ever felt how it feels to be batted by a guitar?" asked the boy nonchalantly

On the other side, Roman was playing with some of the Dust crystals. He surveyed every parts of the Dust, examining it before he heard a scream.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" screamed one of Roman's men while flying past him, gaining the bowl-hat man's attention

"UUUUUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAAAA! GUITAR IS PAINFUL!" screamed another one…..

From the outside, Ruby suddenly burst out from the shop's window while also carrying one of Roman's men before throwing him aside. From the broken window too, Shinnosuke threw out another man to the outside. However, the man still has his consciousness before shrugging off the dizziness in his eyes. He then aimed his gun again to the cowboy guy.

"Sir, I already said it's pointless to play that toy." Warned Shinnosuke but the man just shot him anyway

"Oh, well….. Yeehaw!" shouted Shinnosuke before jumping to the outside while also dodging the bullets. He soon made several backflips while also approaching the man. He easily dodged every bullets since he jumped every time the bullets approached him. The man the fired his shot wildly but the boy ducked in nick of time. Shinnosuke then approached him while performing a breakdance, several cartwheels, a few jumping and backflips too. And the most stunning part is he could deflect all of the bullets just by using his feet. This course of action surprised Roman's man. Before the man could shoot anymore, Shinnosuke landed right in front of him!

"I already it's pointless, right, sir?" said Shinnosuke while greeting the man

"You cur…."

"Eits, don't be mad, sir. You know Oyaji taught me to respect older people." Said Shinnosuke while holding the gun's barrel

"JUST DIE YOU COWBOY FREAK!" said the man before firing another bullet. However, the boy jumped out of the way. This really surprised the man since at one second Shinnosuke is in front of him and in another second he already disappeared.

"Where is he…..?"

"Hey, sir, how about checked your top first?" said Shinnosuke who was standing in the man's shoulders, shocking the man

"How do you get in there?" asked the man shocked and surprise

"Just to say, I'm just too good!" replied Shinnosuke with a smug grin

"You!" said the man while trying to fire another bullet. That's until he found out that he is out of ammo. Knowing this, Shinnosuke leaped from his shoulders before stomping the man's head to the ground really hard. Before he could get up, Shinnosuke jumped again and stomped the man again and again continuously. He stomped the man mercilessly continually non-stop without letting the man to get up. After feeling enough, he jumped away and landed perfectly beside Ruby. Roman and his men soon saw what hindrances that they got.

 **(Play: This Will be The Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)**

Ruby then saw the enemies in front of her. Now, everyone could see Ruby's full appearance. She wears a black long-sleeve body suit that's perfect for battle with a belt in her waist. She carries a little bag in her belt while also holding a Rose Emblem. Ruby also wears a long stocking with a matching black boots. Lastly, she rested a bag or case like something in her shoulder. That backpack, though, actually resembled a weapon in its closed form. The backpack soon unfolded itself giving its true appearance which is a big scythe! Ruby's silver eyes also gave a plus point, no one will even reject or dump such a beautiful girl in the moonlight like this. Shinnosuke himself also rested his guitar in his shoulder. However, his guitar soon morphed itself into a gun! The body of the guitar soon split in half, same with the head of the guitar. The right half of the body folded to back while the right part of the head is folded to the front, creating the barrel for the gun. The left half of the head soon folded down 45O before folding in again, creating a shorter handle of the gun. The right body of the guitar is folded again to cover the gun's barrel. And…. bonus point that the gun has a bayonet on its barrel for close-quarters fighting. This is Shinnosuke's weapon-o-choice: "Billy the Rifle"! He then made a cool pose while resting his weapon. Moving to Ruby, she spun her weapon, Crescent Rose for several times before striking the ground using it before posing gracefully. And… accidentally destroyed her headphones…

 **(Song end)**

"Okay….." commented Roman

"Man, those kids seemed to have a down-syndrome!" commented one of Roman's men

Ruby soon stared at Shinnosuke's face before her eyes were full with glitters stars.

"WWWWWOOOOOOAAAAAA! You're so cool, Onii-chan! You're so cool while defeating that man! You do this, and this and this!" said Ruby cheerfully while imitating Shinnosuke's previous actions. Well, her attitude now is completely different than before.

"Fufu, of course, my little sister! I'm the best and the coolest SUPERSTAR in the world! And I'm the descendant of the Billy the Kid!" said Shinnosuke happily too to Ruby who was acknowledged as his little sister

"Um! Onii-chan is my best brother ever! You're the coolest person for me! I love you, Onii-chan!" said Ruby before hugging her brother tightly

"Yup! I'm just too good and love you to Ruby-chan~~" said Shinnosuke while patting Ruby's head. The pat of course made Ruby purred a bit.

"Urrrrgggghhh….. Boys, get them….. If not….. I will vomit for real….." ordered Roman with a grumpy face which is soon replied with a nod from his men

Soon, all of the men soon surrounded the sibling while also aiming their weapons to them. Shinnosuke and Ruby realized this situation before releasing their hug.

"Haa….. What a problem…..? Can you see that I gave some care and kindness to my little sister!? Can you just give me a little break?" complained Shinnosuke

"Don't worry, Onii-chan! We will finish this in seconds! After all….. I don't want anyone disturb my time with my dearest Onii-chan…" hissed Ruby while also crackling her fist

"Okay, Ruby! I will take care the gun powder guys. You could take care those swords guys!"

"Okay, I'm ready, Onii-chan!" replied Ruby before she was surrounded by several men who were carrying swords

"Hello, everyone! Attention, please! Kore de wa hontou ni hayai!" said Ruby in Japanese while making a provocative pose

Soon, one of the men blindly charged to the girl. However, Ruby anticipated this by performing a spinning kick while still holding her weapon. The attack soon knocked the man away. When another people tried to attack her, she blocked it using her Crescent Rose. Those men tried to slash the girl, but Ruby parried their attack before slashing them away using her weapon. Another one tried to attack Ruby but she spun her scythe gracefully, blocking all of his attacks. Finding an opening, Ruby soon swatted the man. Seeing that three men approached her, Ruby emulated a little plan. She performed a rising kick to one of them to the air. Ruby then blocked another man's attacks before disarming him. She then swiped the ground using her weapon, grounding the man. Seeing another one, she stopped his step by hitting the Crescent Rose to the men's chest. She then threw him. However, she quickly snatched him using the curved-side of Crescent Rose. Ruby then threw the previous grounded man to her weapon before folding the edge of the scythe, trapping those two in akin of a giant scissor. Ruby then spun herself so fast while holding the men, dizzying them. Just before the man that was knocked into the air fell, the Crescent Rose unfolded the edge part releasing those two men. Soon the three of them crashed into each other before they were knocked into a nearby convenience store.

"Yes! Jackpot!" said Ruby happily before she jumped away after realizing that she was being shot

"Hey! Using a gun is a cheat!" protested the silver-eyed girl

"Who cares!? All fair in war, kid!" said one of Roman's men before he shot Ruby again

However, to his surprise, Ruby dodged the bullet in a blink. It was like she teleported from one place. Another one tried to shot the girl, but Ruby dodged all of their bullets in a blinding speed. She dodged all of them easily using her super speed. One interesting note, she left several trails of rose petals while performing her super speed. Nonetheless, the man just kept shooting her furiously and blindly.

"Weeeeee! Your aim is so missy!" insulted Ruby while letting out her tongue

"Grrr! Just stop running around, kid!" said one of the man frustrated while shooting Ruby again and again

However, once again, Ruby dodged all of the bullets in a blinding speed while leaving rose petals. She then approached one of the men in a blink of eyes. She then slashed him away using her Crescent Rose. Another man blindly charged to the girl while shooting at her furiously. Fortunately, Ruby blocked all of the bullets by spinning her weapon before delivering a heel kick then roundhouse kick to subdue the man. Ruby then used her super speed again to approach another man before kicking him away. Seeing there are three more men approached her, Ruby pointed her scythe to them. She then fired several bullets from the top of Crescent Rose, knocking those men down. She then approached another man before swatting him away using her scythe. She approached another one again before knocking him to the air and shooting him away. Ruby then dodged several more shots by jumping away before shooting any nearby gun men. She then attacked another man again using her Crescent Rose. However, the man soon discarded his gun before using his sword to attack Ruby. But, the girl anticipated it by spinning her scythe. After getting an opening, Ruby shot the man's stomach before knocking him away. When all of the remaining groups tried to attack Ruby from every directions, Ruby stabbed the ground using her scythe before using it as a platform to deliver a roundhouse kick. The kick disarmed most of the man before Ruby pulled out her Crescent Rose again. With a swift move, Ruby knocked all of the remaining groups with a single slash from her weapon, knocking them away.

"Hehe! How is it? I already said this will be really fast!" said Ruby while resting the Crescent Rose in her shoulder

"Fuh… My little sister sure is really energetic….. Oh well, I still have some company here." Said Shinnosuke before seeing he was surrounded by several men who carried guns and also swords

"Huf! Seems like I was wrong if I could get a fair fight after all." Regretted Shinnosuke

"Hehe! You're as good as dead, kid!" said one of Roman's men

"Really!? Sorry to say this, but you all too fast 1000 years to match "Kono jidai no Billy the Kid"!" said Shinnosuke in provocative pose

One of the man soon shot Shinnosuke. However, the boy easily blocked it using his gun. All of the man soon shot Shinnosuke again in rapid succession. But, once again, Shinnosuke proved to be more superior to them; blocking all of the bullets using his gun only from every directions. He blocked all of them with grace while spinning him and the gun like he was dancing. When realizing that there were several bullets that he couldn't block, he dodged it by performing some backflips and cartwheels. He also performed several breakdance moves to deflect all of the bullets using his feet.

"Dammit! Why all of our shot couldn't scratch him even a little!?" complained one of the man

"I already said it's too fast to match me! After all, you all seem couldn't use this toy properly." Said Shinnosuke before blocking another bullets

Seeing an opening, Shinnosuke soon blocked another bullet before he shot one of the men, subduing him. He then performed another backflips to dodge another attacks before he shot two more men while jumping in the air. While landing, he performed a ground spinning kick to deflect another bullet. He then shot several men again in the foot, grounding them. He then performed a cartwheel to dodge another attacks before blocking a bullet and shooting another man right in the nose. He then shot several more men before they tried to shoot him again. He blocked, dodged and the countered by shooting those men; rinse and repeat. To his little surprise, he found out that several men who were carrying swords were approaching them. Before they could approach him, Shinnosuke soon shot all of them mercilessly; shooting their hands, foot, head, ears, nose and even their eyes. However, one of them managed to approach the boy before using his sword to attack him. Fortunately, Shinnosuke already predicted this and blocked all of the man's attacks swiftly by using his gun.

"Yare, yare. You should know that I prefer a gun-powder fight rather than a sword fight. But…. It's a mistake to think that I'm poor at close-range fight." Said Shinnosuke with sadistic eyes before parrying the attack

He soon grabbed the man's shoulder to use as a platform for him to jump to his back. Just seconds after landing, he transformed his gun a little bit. He folded the top part of the gun, closing the barrel. However, he pulled a lever on top of Billy the Rifle to reveal a compartment; containing a medium-sized cannon. Before the man could react, Shinnosuke soon fired a big blast at point-blank range, creating a big dust. After the dust is cleared, it was revealed that the man's head has been decapitated, leaving only its body. When another group of men approached him, he soon blasted them using his cannon, creating a very big explosion. Another man tried to attack in close-range, but Shinnosuke blocked it again using his gun. He then parried the attack by using the bayonet in the Billy the Rifle before madly slashed the man before cutting his arms and pushing him away. Another one tried to attack the boy from the behind but Shinnosuke already anticipated this. He blocked the attack swiftly before slashing away the sword and cutting his opponent to half. Shinnosuke then stabbed the bayonet to one of the approaching men before firing his cannon, destroying the man. The recoil of the blast did knock him away but he managed to land perfectly. When all of the remaining men approached him, Shinnosuke soon jumped to the air. He then saw all of the men already aimed their gun to the boy.

"Sorry, too slow! Checkmate!" said Shinnosuke before firing two blasts from Billy the Rifle to the ground, creating a big explosion

After the explosion was cleared, it could be seen that all of the man already became a fried-corpse. Shinnosuke soon landed perfectly to the ground.

"Haaiii… Billy the Rifle overheated again… Seem like I couldn't use the Cannon Mode for too long." Commented Shinnosuke while seeing smokes emitting from his gun

"Onii-chan! You're so cool! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" cheered Ruby happily while running to her brother

"Grrr…. Those kids really hit my nerve! I hate to admit this but maybe I should use a little gift from that Saionji-guy…." Hissed Roman while crushing his cigarette and opening his fan. Roman soon pulled out several icon-like things. Those icons resemble an eye with white cover and black pupils. The icons have a back decoration so that it feels that this thing is held by a demon hand. Roman soon threw those icons away, creating a blue air-distortion. However, he didn't see anything special or nothing happened.

"WHAT!? I thought that these things are much better than emitting a smoke-like something!? DAMN, SAIONJI! Once I found you, I will burn you into a CRISP!" complained Roman

"Onii-chan!" shouted Ruby while approaching Shinnosuke.

However, she suddenly was kicked in the stomach by an unknown force. She was then punched in the face by the unknown force before she was grounded. She then tried to attack the unknown force using her Crescent Rose. She did hit something, spilling a black ink out of the air. However, it doesn't stop the force to brutally attack Ruby. It punched Ruby in the hands, face, and stomach multiple times. It then kicked Ruby away, separating her from Crescent Rose.

"RUBY! Hang on!" said Shinnosuke before trying to approach Ruby.

However, he was also stopped by the unknown force. He jumped away in nick of time to dodge one of its attacks. Unlike Ruby, Shinnosuke is fully aware of the unknown force. He dodged all of its attacks easily. But, this course of action couldn't help Shinnosuke to help his sister who was brutally attacked by the force. Ruby was even more at mercy. She was kicked and stomped multiple times mercilessly. She was then grabbed in the hands and legs before she was pulled so hard from many directions by the force.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! ONII-CHAN! It hurtsssss! AAGGGHH! SAVE ME! ONII-CHAN!" wailed Ruby in pain

"RUUUUBBYYY! DAMN, YOU GAMMA! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" said Shinnosuke while trying to reach Ruby. However, his steps were stopped by the force called Gamma. Knowing that Billy the Rifle is still overheated, Shinnosuke resorted by using the gun's bayonet. He then slashed the Gamma by using his gun's bayonet. But, it only does little thing but spilling black ink out of the air. Roman himself was really confused by this event.

"The hell!? What actually happened!? Wait….. Saionji said that if I used those icons, I need to use this bomb too…." Said Roman before pulling a pocket-sized bomb

He then threw the bomb to the air before actually shooting it using his cane, which actually can be functioned as a gun. The bomb soon exploded to red particles before falling to the ground. However, the particles soon fell to the force which soon revealed the mysterious force's true appearance. The force was actually unknown creatures. The creature has a full black body with gloves and boots in his limbs. He also has a grey exo-skeleton armor in his chest and armor. The creature also wears an eye-shaped buckled in its waist and also has a light blue eyes with yellow stone in his forehead. This is the Gamma that Shinnosuke was calling.

There about 6 of them that surrounded Ruby and mercilessly beaten her. Meanwhile, there up to 10 Gammas who is blocking Shinnosuke's way to reach his little sister. He tried to slash every Gammas that stood in his way but all of his attacks only spilt black ink-like blood from the Gamma. He knew that Billy the Rifle Cannon Mode might strong enough to create a diversion, but his weapon is still overheated. Despite he managed to dodge all of the Gammas' attacks, he still couldn't get away from them. Ruby herself doesn't have any luck at all. She was punched and kicked several times to the point that blood spilt from her mouth and cheeks.

"Muuuahahahahaha! I didn't know that these invisible creatures are actually useful! Maybe I should appreciate Saionji a little bit." Said Roman while laughing sadistically and fanning himself using his white feathered- fan. He enjoyed every bits of Ruby's sufferings and Shinnosuke's inability to save his sister. He even really enjoy every seconds that Shinnosuke spent to see his sister dying.

Ruby's condition has become even worst; her red cape and hood are already tattered and dirtied. Several cuts were engraved so deep to her body; ripping some parts of her suit. Not only that, her was already bruised so much. Two Gammas soon held the girl's arms before the remaining Gammas beaten her; punching and kicking her stomach multiple times until the girl vomited blood and saliva. Several Gammas even slashed her several times, injuring Ruby even more. Soon one of the Gammas choked Ruby's neck, suffocating her.

"Uuuuuuurrrrrrrggghhh… Onii…..-chan….. Save….. me….. Uuurrrrggghhh…" said Ruby weakly while trying to catch an air as much as she can

"RUBY! KISAMA… DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" said Shinnosuke before slashing those Gammas again. However, just like before, his attacks were futile. Not only that, the more time he carelessly spent, the more danger that awaits Ruby.

"I'm afraid this is the part where you must surrender, Shin-boy." Said Roman while approaching Shinnosuke

"Grrr…. What do you mean, Torchwick-yaro!?" replied Shinnosuke angrily

"SSShhhh….. Don't be mad, Shin-boy. You see that Red is in a dangerous situation now. I think that she won't catch any air soon. If you really care to your sibling, be a good kid and place your weapon aside. If not, you will find Red's corpse anytime soon. Well, it's your choice anyway." Suggested Roman

At first, of course Shinnosuke couldn't apprehend such options like this. However, if he doesn't hear Roman, Ruby will die in any seconds. Not only that, Ruby's face already turned into blue, indicating that he already lost so much oxygen and the Gamma also pinched Ruby's face to make her suffer anymore. Seeing her little sister suffered so much, it really hurt Shinnosuke so much even if it wasn't a physical pain. Knowing this, Shinnosuke soon nodded to Roman.

"Okay… I understand now… Release, Ruby." Demanded Shinnosuke

"Hmph, what a good kid? Release her now." Ordered Roman to the several Gammas who were holding Ruby

Those Gammas soon stopped choking and grabbing the silver-eyed girl. Ruby soon took a really deep breath to regain as much as oxygen as she can. Knowing that his little sister was safe, Shinnosuke soon took a deep sigh.

"Well, at least Ruby is safe for now." Said Shinnosuke

"My, my, my, you are a really good kid, huh, Shin-boy? Unfortunately, your life ends here!" said Roman while pointing his cane to Shinnosuke. The other Gammas also pointed their swords to the cowboy man. However, it did nothing but made Shinnosuke to smirk.

"Well, Torchwick-yaro…. For robbing a Dust shop, creating a collateral damage, and the last but not the least, hurting my cute little sister…. You really have so much sin… I'm okay if you attack me, torture me, shoot me, slash me, beat me or kill me. But, if you dare to hurt my little sister only for one second, before that second even finishes, you will be feared by hearing "Matsuda Shinnosuke" name….." hissed Shinnosuke

"Just blabbering as much as you want, Shin-boy, but, your luck ends here." Replied Roman

"Hmph! I don't think so." Said Shinnosuke before throwing away his Billy the Rifle

Shinnosuke then waved his hand in front of his waist. Suddenly, an orange air-distortion triggered in his waist, summoning a buckle in its place. The buckle has a really scary and intimidating design. The buckle is made from metal and it has a big hole in the center, mimicking an eye. Not only that, it has several jagged teeth at the lower part of the buckle, creating an image of a Cyclops is showing its deadly teeth. The buckle's design made Roman shivered a bit. In addition of the scary front part, the buckle also has an orange lever at right side of it. Lastly, it has an orange belt strap that fits with Shinnosuke's waist perfectly, completely secures it to the boy's waist. Though, suddenly, an invisible layer covered the "face" part of the buckle. Soon, the buckle is covered with Invoke Glass cover that reduced the scariness of the buckle. The jagged teeth still could be seen but it's hardly to see it now. This is the Ghost Driver.

This course of event not only shocked Roman to death but his Gammas too. Meanwhile, Ruby could only make a little smirk and giggle when she saw what her brother is going to do.

"Hehe…. Onii-chan's party time is just starting….." laughed Ruby weakly

Not finished there, Shinnosuke took out an icon from his pocket. Unlike the Roman's Gamma Eyecon, Shinnosuke's icon is much simpler and less evilly looks. The icon has a black base and black with white front part and cover. There's a circle in the middle of the icon which shows a silver-colored pupil like eye called Quad Iris. There's two buttons at the side of it and only the right side, which is called Ghost Liberator, which can be pressed. The top part shows a sticker which has a mask face. The mask has big black eyes under the orange face. There're also several words such as "Ghost" and "G" at the bottom and the upper part of the sticker. This is the Ore Ghost Eyecon with the Quad Iris shows the Standby time.

"Wha, wha, what are you doing, Shin-boy!? What are you!?" asked Roman panicked

"Oh, nothing, Torchwick-yaro. But if there's something that I want to say….. "Abunai yo, Party Time wa hajimaru desu"!" said Shinnosuke before pressing the Ghost Liberator

The Ore Eyecon's Quad Iris soon changed to its Start Up time; showing the big capital letter of "G". He then opened the Ghost Driver by pressing the Eyecon Sloan. He then placed the Ore Eyecon fitly to the inside of the buckle before reclosing the Ghost Driver.

 **EYE!**

Suddenly, a ghost-like phantom burst through from the Ghost Driver's Glint. The ghost figure seems to look like a flying parka. It has a dark brown jacket with several oranges color in its collar and trimmings in the limbs and the hood. There are also long straps in the sleeves that almost mimicked hands. The hood is up and the ghost has somewhat very sharp orange eyes just below of it. Lastly, there is a horn-shaped zipper just below the neck of the parka. This is the Ore Parka Ghost. The Ore Ghost knocked all of the Gammas and Roman aside before rushing to Ruby's side and knocked away any Gammas in its way. The ghost soon brought the injured Ruby to her brother side. The Ore Ghost soon gave the little girl to Shinnosuke's hands.

"RUBY! RUBY! Are you alright!?" asked Shinnosuke concerned

"Don't worry, Onii-chan…. I'm a bit better now…. You should deal with those bad guys…" said Ruby before coughing a little

"Ah! Don't think about it! Those guys are wrong to mess up with the Matsuda sibling." Said Shinnosuke before letting the Ore Ghost to escort Ruby to somewhere safe

"Guh! So… It has become like this, huh? Seems like you're an undead, right, Matsuda Shinnosuke, the son of Matsuda Raito? Or so I heard from Saionji." Hissed Roman while getting up after being knocked away

"Sorry to say this, Roman Torchwick. But, regardless what or who you have heard… There's one thing that is absolutely wrong…." Said Shinnosuke before pulling the orange Detonate Trigger of Ghost Driver which also closed the driver's Glint

 **BACHIRIMINNA! BACHIRIMINNA!**

"Ore wa ningen! Henshin!" shouted Shinnosuke as the Ore Ghost returned to him before pushing back the Detonate Trigger

 **KAIGAN!**

This act re-opened the Ghost Driver's Glint, revealing the Face Pantheon as its Transformation Time, the same mask as the top sticker. Soon, Shinnosuke's body is covered with a blue light. After the light cleared, Shinnosuke's body is already covered with armor with jet black suit. The suit has several orange lines that began from the driver and ran over his body until the end of his limbs. There are several extra armors in the hands, shoulders and legs to give extra protection. There are also silver knee-pads and bracers in the knees and limbs respectively. Not only that, there's also a transparent armor in his chest along with a grey Eye of Providence below it. Lastly, the head consisted of a black helmet but the most astonishing one that there is a silver plate in his face. This form is called Trasient.

 **ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Soon the Ore Parka Ghost flew above Shinnosuke's armored form before attaching itself fitly to his body. Now the Transient body is attached with the parka suit, completing the armor. The Parka Ghost fit very well to the Transient, even the hood was on and fit so nicely. The strap was also bended up in the sleeves. Soon, the Face Pantheon materialized from the neck or the horn-shaped zip before covering the silver-plated face with a new mask. True to the Eyecon's Transformation Time, the mask has very big black eyes with an orange face in it. The helmet is now named Persona Pantheon. Lastly, there's also the Wisp Horn in the forehead. This is Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii.

After the transformation, Ghost's body lines and faces were lighting up. All of the orange lines, the Face Pantheon and the yellow Eye of Providence in the chest were shining brightly in the dark. Not only that, Ghost also emitted a black smoke from his body, corroding several bricks, metals, walls and anything nearby him. Because of the ominous aura from the Rider, Roman was quite scared to a certain degree. He even could only gulp after seeing this.

"Who….. are you….., Shin-boy?" asked Roman

"Me? I'm Kamen Rider Ghost…. Someone who will give a huge shit to the injustice of the world….." said Shinnosuke as Ghost in a more eerie tone

"Anyway…. Who's first?" asked Ghost with provocative pose

Not long after that, a Gamma blindly charged to the Rider. However, when the Gamma tried to attack him, Ghost simply evaded all of its attacks with swift and fast reflexes. He evaded it with a very swift move and even emitted a trail of orange smoke whenever he evaded it. He then grabbed the Gamma's sword before kicking the monster's belly multiple times. Ghost then choked the Gamma's neck before grounding his opponent and stomping it continuously. He then threw the Gamma into the air before using its own weapon to slice the Gamma in half. Another one tried to attack Ghost but once again the Rider evaded its attacks swiftly. He then grabbed the Gamma's hands before twisting it and ripping the Gamma's hand from its body. Ghost then grabbed the Gamma's head before floating in the air while leaving a trail of orange lines in the air. Not long after that, Ghost then smacked the Gamma's head from the air to the ground. He smacked the opponent's head to the ground continuously before ripping the Gamma's head.

"So…. Who's next?" asked Ghost while kicking away the Gamma's body

Seeing this, the entire Gamma charged to Ghost. They tried to attack Ghost in group to overwhelm the power. One of them tried to slash Ghost, but the Rider evaded it easily. All of the Gammas soon punched the hero, but Ghost easily parried all of their attacks. When one of them tried to attack him, he just simply parried them while also counter-attacking by punching the Gammas. He punched one Gamma in the face before kicking the monster's chest so hard to the point that it ripped his body from the limbs. He then punched another Gamma again. When the Gamma tried to punch him, Ghost grabbed its hand before punching the Gamma using his free hand. He then grabbed the Gamma's head before throwing him to the ground, thereby snapping its neck. Ghost then head-locked a Gamma's head before giving some punishment to his opponent. He then pile-drive the Gamma to the ground, sinking its head to the ground. Ghost then performed an axe kick that sliced his opponent to half. When another Gamma tried to attack him, Ghost simply stopped him by punching the Gamma's chest, creating a big hole in its body. The Rider soon gave some real punishment to his opponent by dismembering their body parts; snapping their head, slicing their body, cutting their limbs, creating a hole in the chest and much more. Ghost also floated in the air to evade any incoming attacks. He kicked some Gammas in the ground before grabbing another Gamma. He then threw the Gamma away to the asphalt, breaking the opponent's head and body. He did this continuously to every of his opponent, rinse and repeat. Ghost also grabbed a Gamma's head before smacking its head to the ground and dragging it in the asphalt. After that, Ghost threw his opponent into the air before kicking it away. Soon, the Rider landed on the ground. He then saw the remaining Gammas are heading toward him.

"Sorry, guys…. Demo, omae-tachi no party time wa owari da….." said Ghost in his eerie tone before pulling and pushing the Detonate Trigger. The Ghost Driver's Glint soon closed and open again; this time showing the Ore Ghost Eyecon's Move Invocation Time setting: an energy fueled-kicking image!

 **DAI KAIGAN! ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

Then, a more eerie and scary version of the Eye of Providence in Ghost's chest materialized in front of Ghost. The Eye soon passed through Ghost before giving a surge of dark orange energies to Ghost's right leg **.** Ghost then performed a radial roundhouse kick to the approaching Gammas, destroying them into a black dust. All of the Gammas could only scream in agony while being destroyed. However, there's still one Gamma who backed away in fear after seeing its comrades are mercilessly beaten. Unfortunately, Ghost found out this before approaching the Gamma. He then stomped the Gamma's chest, making the Gamma cried in agony.

"Hehe… **How is it…..? It's very exciting…. Right? Hahahahaha! Scream! Wail! Shout more! Give me more entertainment! You couldn't entertain the number one superstar like this… After all… Hehehehehe….. You almost kill my dearest sister, right? Right!? Right!? RIGHT!?** " said Ghost in a deeper tone while laughing maniacally. Inside the Persona Pantheon, Shinnosuke's orange eyes slowly turned into red with a bit tint of burning flame in his eyes.

Ghost then grabbed the Gamma's neck before punching his opponent's face multiple times. He punched his opponent mercilessly without giving any break. He even laughed while doing this. Seeing her brother's sanity has slipped away, Ruby then approached Ghost who was beating his opponent.

"ONII-CHAN! That's enough! Stop it! I'm not hurt anymore!" shouted Ruby while pleading her brother to stop

" **I'm not going to stop! It's not finished until I made my opponent into a pulp! They deserved it!** " said Ghost while beating the Gamma, even if the Gamma has died

"ONII-CHAN! STOP! Don't do anything that you'll regret later! Please, stop this once! Otou-san and Okaa-san will be sad if they see you like this….. So, PLEASE STOP, ONII-CHAN!"

" **NO! IT'S NOT ENOUGH! JUST GET AWAY, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"**

"Onii-chan… SSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPP IIIIIITTTTTT, OOOOOOOONNNNIII-CCHHHAANNN!" shouted Ruby as hard as she can, snapping Ghost back to reality and stopping his beating

"Eh? Ruby…..?" said Ghost, this time in Shinnosuke's true voice tone. He then saw what he has done with his hands. He then stood up before seeing his hands were shaking so hard. Shinnosuke was shocked to see his hands full with black bloods.

"Damn… I…snapped out again…" said Ghost weakly

"Onii-chan!" said Ruby before hugging Ghost tightly

"Ruby…."

"Huhuhuhuhu….. Onii-chan….. I'm scared… I'm really really really scared…." Cried Ruby in Ghost's chest

"I'm sorry… Ruby… I'm really really really really really sorry…" apologized Shinnosuke while patting Ruby's head

"At the very least….. I'm happy that my little sister is still alive….." said Ghost while releasing their hug

"Um! Thank you, Onii-chan! Whatever you are, you are still my brother, Shinnosuke Onii-chan…" replied Ruby

Roman couldn't believe what he has seen. His group of Gammas was defeated easily by a boy who wore a mysterious armor. Though, a big plane arrived in the scene. The plane soon slowly landed to the ground while creating a big gust of wind, catching Ghost and Ruby's attention. However, Roman only smiled after seeing this. After landing, the plane's door soon opened. Knowing this, Roman then jumped to the plane.

"Well, I'm afraid this is the part where we must depart. Bye bye, Red, Shin-boy!" said Roman before throwing a red dust to the sibling. Before the dust could fall to the ground, Roman shot it, creating a big explosion. The two was covered in a big explosion with Roman is laughing at his victory.

However, to his surprise, after the dust cleared, he was shocked to what he has seen. Both Ghost and Ruby was completely unharmed from the dust explosion. No wonder, since there's a middle-aged woman who used a Glyph as a barrier to protect the sibling. The woman has blonde hair that is tied to a bun with a hair curl in the right side of her face. She has green eyes and wearing a glasses. The woman wears a long-sleeve white shirt that exposes a bit of her….assets. She also wears a black business skirt just below her stomach and she also wears a black high-heel boots. Lastly, she wears a tattered cape in her back that shows a tiara symbol on it. The woman used a riding crop to cast the Glyph. Ghost and Ruby even surprised to see their savior. They didn't expect to get a back up like this.

"Ummm….. Who are you, Miss?" asked Ghost

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch. Let's talk later. We have some business here." Said the woman, named Glynda, before casting a magical purple blast from her riding crop. The blast soon divided into more blasts which has homing effects.

The blasts soon hit the plane which is going to take off. Because of this, the plane shook really hard that Roman is hardly to keep his stances. Not wasting time, Roman went to the pilot room. There he saw two people. One is a woman who was piloting the big plane. The woman has a long messy hair. She wears off-shoulder china dress-like clothes. There are several flame lines in the clothes too. However, the dark made her facial appearance hindered. Beside her is an old man. The man is wearing a black business suit along with a big black hat. He wears a glasses and he is carrying a very big case with him. However, despite the urgent situation, the man casually ate several takoyakis and even enjoyed eating them.

"It's urgent! We got a Huntress!" said Roman panicked. Seeing this, the woman traded placed with Roman to take care the mess. Roman soon controlled the plane and is going to leave the scene anytime soon.

"So…. Did the Gammas help you?" asked the old man while eating his takoyaki

"What are you talking about!? They are useless! You didn't even tell me about those strange meddlers! Damn you, Saionji!" cursed Roman to the old man, named Saionji

"I even surprised that Shinnosuke boy is going to the next level. There's a limited access to the Ghost Driver. I didn't expect for him to have one. The Matsuda family seems never gives us a break." Said Saionji

"You should have told me earlier!"

"Well, who's the one who blindly hired some men and robbed a Dust shop to the point that it attracted so many people? Anyway, want some takoyaki?" asked Saionji while offering his takoyaki

"Errr….. Save it for later….."

Meanwhile, the mysterious woman soon went to the plane's cabin, ready to engage the pests in her sight. Seeing Ghost and the others, the woman soon fired a fire blast from her hands. Fortunately, Ghost and the others managed to dodge it swiftly. The woman the fired more fire blasts in quick succession to them. However, Glynda used her Glyph to make barriers to protect them. She blocked all of the blast easily using the Glyph barrier. After defending from the woman's attack, Glynda is going for offense. She used some telekinesis-like technique to reconstruct the broken window shards, rocks, bricks and walls into a big arrow. She then sent the arrow to the plane. Meanwhile, the woman fired more fire blasts to destroy the big arrow. She fired in a quick succession, managed to destroy most of the arrow's part. However, Glynda countered this by reconstructing the arrow again. Despite the woman tried her best to prevent the arrow to hit the plane, many shards of the arrow hit the plane. Because of this, the plane shook really hard. Fortunately, Roman was still able to pilot the shaking plane really well. Meanwhile, Saionji is still eating his takoyaki casually. Infuriated, the woman soon fired another fire blast. Once again, they managed to dodge it easily. However, to their surprise, the ground lit a red light a bit.

"Everyone, get out of here!" shouted Glynda

"RUBY!" shouted Ghost before grabbing Ruby and jumping away. Big lava suddenly erupted from the ground. Fortunately, Ghost and the others managed to dodge it in nick of time.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" thanked Ruby

"Ah, you're welcome!" said Ghost before patting Ruby's head

"Hey, you two! At least, give me so hands! It's not easy to deal with them!" complained Glynda

Nodding to her words, Ghost soon grabbed his Billy the Riffle and changed it back to the Rifle Mode. Ruby also grabbed her Crescent Rose and changed it to Gun Mode. Both of them soon fired their gun to the plane while Glynda was casting purple blasts from her riding crop. The woman fired more fire blasts to defense from the three's attacks. She also fired more blasts to attack them. However, the three of them managed to dodge it while also shooting the plane. Seeing a never-ending fight, Ghost decided to end this once and for all.

"Glynda-san, Ruby, duck!" shouted Ghost which soon made the two listened to him. He then pulled and pushed again the Detonate Trigger up to 4 times, resetting the Ore Eyecon to its Transformation Time.

 **DAI KAIGAN! ORE OOMEDAMA!**

Ghost soon materialized a bigger version of Ore Ghost Eyecon in front of him. He then hurled it to the air. Ghost then performed a bicycle kick to the giant Eyecon, sending it to the big plane. One contact, it created an explosion, shaking the plane even more. However, Roman was still able to pilot the plane and finally used boosters to escape from the place as fast as he can. While landing, Ghost then saw the mysterious woman. However, the moonlight only lit her eyes. When he saw her, he was really surprised and shocked to death. Shinnosuke saw that the woman has orange eyes. After landing, he then pressed the Eyecon Sloan to open the Ghost Driver and taking back the Ore Ghost Eyecon. He then reclosed the driver, reverting Ghost back into Shinnosuke.

 **OYASUMI!**

'What was that? What is this feeling? What is that woman so familiar to me?' thought Shinnosuke

"Onii-chan! Are you alright?" asked Ruby concerned

"Well, yeah. No problem at all." Replied Shinnosuke with a smile

"Thank goodness. Oh yeah, Glynda-san, are you a Huntress?" asked Ruby hyped to the Glynda

"Well, yeah." Replied Glynda with a stoic tone

"Really!? Can I have your autograph!?" asked Ruby with star eyes

"Oh, yeah, Glynda-san. As a thank for helping us, how about if you give me your phone number? Don't worry, we will spend our time dating with each other in the shiny day of Vale! I know that you're still single but no worries! This Matsuda Shinnosuke will accept you no matter what!" said Shinnosuke happily

However, to their surprise, they were brought to a dark room with a single table and chairs with only one lamp that illuminated the room. There, Ruby was sitting nervously while Shinnosuke is tied in a chair! Glynda herself showed a mad face and she was quite infuriated with them.

"You know how much destruction that you have made from your so-called 'heroic actions'!?" said Glynda angrily

"But, they did it first!" rebutted Ruby

"Yeah! After all, are we should just stand there and do nothing while those guys did that!?" complained Shinnosuke

"But, you two could have made a more less destructive actions and fights, especially you, Mr. Matsuda!" said Glynda

"Oh, come one. We already scared those guys away. At least, is this how you treat us, Glynda-san? Come on, I already said that I will accept you even if you're single and middle-aged." Said Shinnosuke

"What!? Don't say that I'm single! I'm just haven't found a good couple to begin with!" said Glynda with a red cheeks

"Oh, but it's the fact, right? Your personality alone made me able to think why there are no men who are interested with….." Before Shinnosuke could finish, he was slapped in the mouth by Glynda's riding crop.

"Huuuuueeee…." Groaned Shinnosuke comically

"Onii-chan!"

"Say that again and this time I will cut your mouth!" warned Glynda

"But, seriously, why did you bring us here, Glynda-san?" asked Ruby

"Well, I'm a bit curious about your brother, Ms. Matsuda. There's no record about his powers in the books or anything. This is very surprising. He used a mysterious buckle and icon to transform into a ghost-like entity. Who are you actually Matsuda Shinnosuke?" asked Glynda curiously

"Me? I'm Matsuda Shinnosuke, the son of Matsuda Raito and… Matsuda Summer. Ruby is my cute little sister and I aimed for becoming 'Sekai de ichi-ban no superstar'. I also doubled as Kamen Rider Ghost. Is that enough?" said Shinnosuke

"Can I have a look to your icon?"

"Well, yeah. And it's Eyecon, not icon." Said Shinnosuke before throwing his Ore Eyecon to Glynda. She then took a look to the mysterious Eyecon. She looked every inches of the icon but failed to find anything good and interesting. It just looked like a normal icon.

"There's nothing too special with this Eyecon. But you could use it fairly well." Commented Glynda

"Of course, that Eyecon is made to be used in conjunction with my Ghost Driver. There are also Gamma Eyecons that was used by that Torchwick-yaro. It can be used to summon the invisible monsters called Gamma. I was quite surprised to find a normal person like him could have those Eyecons. From my theory, my Ghost Eyecons are used in-like a reverse-engineering of the Gamma Eyecons." Explained Shinnosuke like he was a professor, surprising both Glynda and Ruby

"Wow, Onii-chan, I don't know that you could make such a scientific-explanation." Commented Ruby

"Yeah. Mr, Matsuda, I want to ask. Do you have any degree or what? Or do you like to read books?" asked Glynda

"Nah, I'm not really that smart. I just spit out everything in my mind. That's all. Anyway, I don't read books about science or what. I only read light-novels or gossip magazines." Said Shinnosuke casually

"Errr….. Anyway, I don't plan to restrain both of you long enough. But, there's someone who wants to meet you." said Glynda

Suddenly, another person entered the room from the door. The person is a rather middle-aged man. He has a white messy hair but brown eyebrows. He has green eyes and wears a glasses. The man wears a suit under a black vest. He also wears a green long-sleeve business shirt along with a matching trouser. The man is holding a mug with his left hand with a plate of cookies in the right hand. He approached the three of them calmly.

"Greetings, everyone. Hello there, Matsuda… Ruby and Shinnosuke. Want some cookies?" greeted the man while offering a plate of cookies

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I want! I want! I want! I love cookies! Can I have one?" asked Ruby energetically

"Fufu, you could have it all." Said the man before giving the cookies to Ruby. In instant, Ruby ate all of the cookies with cute expression. She enjoyed every bit of the cookies.

"Well, I guess I need to comfort myself." Said Shinnosuke before taking out a bag of food. He then took out a dorayaki from the bag. He then tried to take a bite of it before stopping it mid-half.

"Wait! A dorayaki isn't delicious without a Tabasco!" said Shinnosuke before taking out a bottle of Tabasco. He then poured it to the dorayaki before eating it happily. He showed a really satisfied face while munching the Tabasco-ed dorayaki.

"Well, Ruby…. You have….silver eyes. And… Shinnosuke has….orange eyes…." Commented the man which is replied with a nod from the two who was still eating

"Pardon me, Shinnosuke-san. But, do you have any other Eyecons other than this Eyecon." Said the man while pointing at the Ore Eyecon

"'-san'? Don't tell me, you know a lot about, Japanese, sir!? WHOA! That's cool! I don't know there are also several people who is provicient with Japanese other than me, Ruby and anyone near us! Also, how do you know about us!?" asked Shinnosuke

"Hm…. Well, I just happened to be a friend of your father. After all, he was the one who taught us about Japanese in his free times. Anyway, do you have any other Eyecons?" asked the man

"Yeah. Here it is!" said Shinnosuke before taking out 4 Eyecon which consisted of a blue Eyecon, a white one, a lime one and a yellow one

"Well, the blue one contained the soul of Newton. The white one is Sanzo, the lime is Goemon-san, and the yellow one is Edison-san."

"So….. The Eyecon contained the soul of luminaries, huh?" said the man intrigued

"Yep. But, it's strange because I couldn't use any of them at all. I tried to press them but I couldn't. It's a shame that I haven't found the Billy the Kid Eyecon since he's my favorite luminary. I hope that he is one of the Eyecon's luminaries."

"Hoooo….."

"Oh, yeah, sir, who are you actually?" asked Shinnosuke

"Me? Well, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ozpin." Introduced the man, named Ozpin

This course of event made both Shinnosuke and Ruby stopped eating and was shocked to know the person in front of them.

White flash soon covered the screen. Now the screen shows an orange screen with Ghost's Eye of Providence in the center. The screen also shows Shinnosuke's Eyecon collections:

Shinnosuke's Eyecon (5): Ore, Newton, Sanzo, Goemon, Edison

The Eyecons soon changed their Start Up Time setting to their Transformation Time, showing the Face of the Eyecons.

 **(Play: Doubt & Trust – Access)**

The screen shows Shinnosuke and several others people standing in the middle of dark abyss with several black and white ghosts were praying for them. Suddenly, rose petals were covering the screen before showing Ruby and her teams in the middle of blood-stained snowy field and they were all surrounded by several Grimms. The screen soon zoomed up to their face, showing Ruby who is holding her Cresent Rose but with melancholic face, Weiss who showed a hollow expression with her eyes looking down, Blake who was crying with her bangs covering her teary eyes, and Yang who was holding half of her face and showed a little mischievous grin. The screen then changed again to show Makoto's face which was filled with rage and sadistic smile before zooming to Shinnosuke who lifted down his cowboy hat. He soon lifted his hat before performing several backflips and somersaults before shooting the screen, revealing the title "RWBY".

 **(** **Owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru)**

Shinnosuke was backflipping again but he accidentally fell on top of Ruby who was eating her cookies. He then kissed his little sister's cheek before eating one of the cookies. He soon hugged Weiss from behind much to the girl's annoyance. She soon pushed away the cowboy guy aside before secretly eating a kinako-bun happily. Despite the push, Shinnosuke managed to land perfectly beside Blake before the two of them read their books together. Blake herself showed a really comfortable smile.

 **(** **Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku)**

Meanwhile, Makoto and Takeru were analyzing the Gammas before they were hugged in the neck by Shinnosuke. Jaune was sitting on the ground while wiping some bloods in his face before Pyrrha appeared and helped tending Jaune's injuries. Yang and Nora were chasing each other with Ren could only shook his head. However, unknown to her, Yang passed Alain who didn't show any amusing expression.

 **(Saki made motomeru yubi)**

The screen soon shifted again. This time showing Weiss is being chained on top of the Schnee Dust Company tower with her family guarding her. Seeing this, she could only shed a tear. Yang has finished beating several humans before making a bestial roar and pounding the ground. However, she then giggled lightly.

 **(** **Tsumetasa ni kizukanai)**

Blake was standing in front of dock before she purposely stabbed herself. She soon jumped down to the endless sea but she showed a really relieved face. Meanwhile, Ruby was lying on the ground with bloods kept pouring from her stomach. She was lying on the pool of black blood. She tried to reach her broken Cresent Rose.

 **(Akogareru mabayusa wa)**

Shinnosuke suddenly stood in the middle of his friends before all of them were being burnt by red flames. Not only that, there were also several broken guitars and musical notes near him. He then fell to his knees before shedding a tear.

 **(** **Subete o kaeru tame ni)**

Meanwhile, in the Gamma World, Adonis was sitting on his throne, surrounded with his family and several higher-ups. But, he showed a melancholic face. On the other side, Alice and Yurusen were watching Alain from the far with a sad look. Alain himself was also just kept walking while stomping a box of takoyaki.

 **(Ai o nokosu nara)**

The screen shifted again to Shinnosuke who was trying to reach his dying little sister. Suddenly, Summer replaced Ruby's place but she dispersed to dust before her son could reach her. Seeing this, Shinnosuke could only scream before knowing that he is in the middle of a group of Grimms. He then grabbed his guitar.

 **(Tometa kuchibiru ni)**

He then saw the leader of the Grimms who has a demonic silhouette. Seeing this, his eyes turned as red as blood before he smashed his guitar to the screen. The screen soon showed several junctions: first it shows Roman, then Katana Gamma, a sad Ruby, a Ghost symbol being carved in a wood, a bloodied Myrtenaster, a broken guitar which was held by someone, a self-destruct green Eyecon, a broken Rose emblem and a disappearing Weiss who was praying.

Song Credits:

Shooting Star by Tawada Hideya

This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams

Doubt & Trust by Access

 **(** **Hikari dake ga yami o unde)**

The screen shifted to show Ghost who is fighting several Grimms in a superstar stage. He shot several Ursas using Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode. He then floated in the air before slashing several Beowolves using his sword's Blade Mode. He dodged several Grimm's attacks while somersaulting before posing in the scene. Besides him, there are several shadows of his future forms but the only knowledgeable one is only the Ghost forms who are holding guns and the one who dual-wielding swords.

 **(** **Nukumori wa utagai kasanete)**

Specter is running on a ruined city with red sky while shooting any Gammas in his path using the Gan Gun Hand. He then punched several Gammas before performing a roundhouse kick, reducing his enemies to black dusts. Besides him, there are several shadows of his future forms but the only knowledgeable one is only the Specter forms who are holding a rifle and the one who wielded a hammer.

 **(Tadoritsuku omoi)**

Ruby is slashing several Grimms using the Cresent Rose with Weiss protected her from any incoming attacks using her Glyphs. Blake was slashing several Gammas but she was punched away by Alain. Yang soon entered the scene, battling Alain in a fury fist fight with their attacks clashing each other.

 **(** **Fureta yoru o koorasete mo)**

Takeru was analyzing the monolith through his laptop. He was also helped by Jaune and Pyrha. Meanwhile, Alice and Yurusen are in front of the waterfall before smiling to see Professor Ozpin in front of her.

 **(Yume to iu yokubou no kage o)**

Meanwhile, Ghost and Specter are clashing with each other using their weapons with golden calendars are falling in the battlefield. Soon, it changed to show Specter and Yang are clashing with each other with the blue-Rider shot the blonde girl using his weapon.

 **(** **Yobitsuzukeru)**

The scene soon shifted to show Ruby who is brutally attacking Blake. Ruby was attacking the black-haired girl with angry face while her opponent showed a sadness expression. It soon shifted again to show Weiss and Blake are fighting each other. After some clashes, the jumped back a bit

 **(** **Kimi no tsumi to itami o)**

Now in front of Weiss is Ghost. Seeing this, she then charged to Ghost while shedding several tears and screaming. Ghost then activates his finisher before running toward Weiss.

 **(** **Shinjite iku)**

Ghost then performed a somersault in the air before delivering a Rider Kick, empowered with the orange Eye of Providence. Their attacks were clashing to each other before turning the scene into a white void before revealing the "Kamen Rider Ghost" logo.

 **(Opening End)**

" **NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER GHOST!"** shouted Yurusen

"How do you become an…..undead?" asked Ozpin

Summer was running in the snow while holding the little Shinnosuke and Ruby.

"Ruby….. I'm not a hero….." said Shinnosuke sadly

"No matter what, I will protect Onii-chan!" said Ruby while holding the Katan Gamma

"RUBY!" shouted Shinnosuke before getting sliced to half by Katana Gamma

"OOOOOONNNNNNIIII-CCCHHHAAANNN!" cried Ruby while holding her brother's corpse

Shinnosuke met Alice and Yurusen.

"Even if I'm not a human… I will fight for what I believe!" said Shinnosuke determined while holding the Eyecon that contained his soul

 **EPISODE 1: KAIGAN! MY GHOSTLY REVIVAL!**

 **KAIGAN! ORE!**

Ghost soon appeared on the scene while emitting a dark and ominous smoke and aura.

 **Well, that's the end for the prologue. Phew, that's quite a long one even for a prologue. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and fic. Thank you for your attention. Don't forget to R &R and everyone could also PM me if there are some suggestions or critics. I'm ready and willing to hear your guys' opinions. So, how did Shinnosuke became Kamen Rider Ghost? Find out in the chapter 1 of this fic. For the future elements in this fic, I will tell a bit of it. For first, I will tell that there won't be Ghost Mugen Damashii. Admittedly, I prefer Ghost Grateful Damashii than Mugen. The form also has more features and functions than Mugen. Even if Mugen hasn't debuted yet, I still prefer Grateful. Also, just from the opening, you might even notice how many Riders in this fic. It's a lucky number! Well, that's all that I could say. Anyway, see you later in the next chapter! Please stay tune for more true dragon's roar!**


	2. Kaigan! My Ghostly Revival!

**Hello guys, it's TF RyuShin again! Sorry for taking so long to publish this chapter. But, you know I'm quite busy during the previous weeks. So, I was barely able to write so good progress. But, rest assure, my readers. In place for the long stop, this chapter is pretty much longer than the previous one. Heck, it's the longest chapter I have ever written. So, please enjoy this chapter. This is the reply for the reviewers:**

 **Gundam 09: Well, this chapter should answer your question**

 **SonicHeroXD: Well, thank you for critic. As I said, I don't hate Ghost. I really enjoy Ghost so far. But, when you see some threads, such Tokun**tion, you will find that many people are whining about Ghost. Not only that, many people also prefers to watch Amazons. Heck, even some people also prefer Zyuohger than Ghost. It's not that Ghos is bad. It's just be bit mediocre and it's was overshadowed with two neighboring series which are exceptionally praised by the viewers. Also, I tried my best to write each chapter. Although my grammar isn't the best, I'm trying to do as best as I can. Fragment is my enemy….But, rest assure, I will write a much better storyline to make up the grammar.**

 **Toa Solaric: Err…. I already answered it in PM**

 **That's all of AN. Don't forget to R &R! Lastly, I don't own both Ghost who is owned by Bandai and Toei and RWBY who is owned by the late Monty Oum or any others references in this story. I only wrote this for fun.**

Chapter 1: Kaigan! My Ghostly Revival!

Shinnosuke and Ruby couldn't believe what they have heard. The man in front of them is none other than Ozpin, the headmaster of the famous Beacon Academy. It's true that the sibling has never met the headmaster before by personal. But, they didn't expect for him to personally meet them, especially after such destruction that they have made. That's as per Glynda's words, actually…. Anyway, the big fact t really shocked them to the point that they stopped eating.

"Hehe, you're bluffing, right? You couldn't be Ozpin from the Beacon, right?" said Ruby

"What made you think so?" asked Ozpin calmly

"Hahahaha, nice joke one, sir. But, sorry, that simple joke won't actually effective on us. There's no way that the great Ozpin from Vale knows about Japanese, right!? So, stop bluffing." Said Shinnosuke

"Hey, you two! Watch your mouth! Don't you know who you are talking to right now!? This is Professor Ozpin!" shouted Glynda furiously

"Sssshhhh….. Glynda-san, you're must be kidding. There's no way that this old man is Ozpin-san." Rebutted Shinnosuke

"Meh! I even could pull out an even more believable joke than this!" said Ruby

Unfortunately, not long after that, the two got slapped by Glynda's riding crop. Ruby was slapped in the cheek while Shinnosuke was, again, slapped in the mouth.

"Grrr! Watch your mouth, you kids! You're talking to the real Professor Ozpin now!" said Glynda angrily

"Calm down, Glynda. I'm even happy to meet a new person who doesn't know me. It's a bit refreshing, you know…." Calmed Ozpin to Glynda, making the latter inhaled a deep breath

"Huhuhuhu… Onii-chan… It hurts…" cried Ruby while rubbing her red cheek

"Oh, cup, cup, cup, don't cry, my little Ruby-chan. It's not hurt. Don't cry, okay, Ruby-chan. Onii-chan is here." Said Shinnosuke while calming the crying Ruby and rubbing his swollen lips

"Well, I can say that this is really an interesting day. Meeting Matsuda's children and one of them actually stumbled a mysterious force. What a day?" commented Ozpin

"Errr…. Sir, I'm sorry. But, are you really Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon?" asked Shinnosuke

"Yes, it's me, Shinnosuke-san. Ore wa hountou ni Ozpin da ne." said Ozpin in Japanese, surprising the sibling again

The scene showed a half-shattered moon in the dark blue sky. Suddenly, the Eye of Providence hit the moon, completely shattering it. However, it changed the sky into a bright blue sky while also revealing the logo of Kamen Rider Ghost.

Song Credits:

Doubt & Trust by Access

"Man, I couldn't believe that Ozpin-san from Beacon Academy would talk to us personally like this. Even I didn't expect for Ozpin-san to speak Japanese. Sir, can I call you 'Oz-jisan'?" asked Shinnosuke energetically

"Onii-chan! That's rude! It's almost same like calling Ozpin-hakase as an 'old man'!" said Ruby

"Haha, don't worry about it, Ruby-chan. After all, I'm really old right now. Anyway, Shinnosuke-san, expect to meet more Japanese people in Vale. After all, this city is filled with so many people from different places, cultures, languages, origins and much more. It's no wonder if there are more people to speak Japanese here." Explained Ozpin

"But, how do you know about us? How do you know about our parents?" asked Shinnosuke

"Well, same like your Uncle." Said Ozpin

"You mean, Uncle Qrow?" asked Ruby

"Yes, I'm a good friend of Raito-san and Qrow-san. So, no wonder if I know a bit of Japanese. After all, Qrow-san is so proficient on Japanese, even if he wasn't born in Japan. Well, we actually met because of a case. But, that's for another story." Said Ozpin

"I see…" said Shinnosuke and Ruby

"Anyway, what I want to ask is…. How you become an….undead, Shinnosuke-san?" asked Ozpin seriously

"WHAT!? Ozpin-hakase, what are you talking about!? You may be a great figure, but no one should insult my Onii-chan like that! What made you think so!?" asked Ruby

"Calm down, Ruby-chan. I'm not here to make enemies. I'm just saying the fact." Replied Ozpin

"But…. That's…." said Ruby

"Ruby, don't worry. It's a fact. Oz-ji-san isn't entirely wrong. Yes, you could say that I'm an undead. I was once killed and revived again. Because of that, I gained the Eyecons and the Ghost Driver." Said Shinnosuke

"Onii-chan…."

"But, how do you know about my identity, Oz-jisan?"

"Well, it's not really that hard. You see, all of your Eyecons that you showed contained the soul of luminaries. That's as you said per se. But, I still believe you. Then, I remembered about your Eyecon. This Eyecon is different than the others. It doesn't seem to contain the soul of luminaries. Also, by soul that means that this Eyecon contained the dead people's soul. However, this Eyecon is only used by Shinnosuke-san while Ruby-chan is in fact still intact. That means that this Eyecon is personal to you and should be containing your soul. But, since you haven't dead, it means that you was somewhat revived, right? It makes sense even obvious after seeing the top sticker of the Eyecon." Explained Ozpin

"You're partially right, Oz-jisan….." Said Shinnosuke weakly

"Well, it's true that Onii-chan is an undead… But, for me, he's still the best Onii-chan that I could ever hope! Even if the world denies him as an undead, I will still see Shinnosuke Onii-chan as my older brother and also a human! I will never leave his side!" said Ruby

"Rest assure, Ruby-chan. I didn't say that being an undead is a bad thing. In fact, I came here without any hostility. I'm here merely because I care for you two." Said Ozpin while sipping a coffee from his mug

"But, why do you care about us, Ozpin-hakase? I don't understand at all." Replied Ruby

"Well, it's simple. You're my best friend's children. Why wouldn't I care to both of you? Anyway, seeing that your brother is in fragile state, it's much wiser for me to keep an eye for him." Said Ozpin

"Oz-jisan, I don't need any care fro anyone! I and Ruby could take care of ourselves! I will decide my own future! So, back off!" said Shinnosuke harshly

"Shinnosuke-san… I care for you from the deepest of my heart. Even if I don't care for you two, I still owe so many things to Raito-san. As a mark of responsibility, it's my job to keep an eye for you kids. That's also the reason why Qrow-san took care of you, right?" said Ozpin

"Well….. It's true that Uncle Qrow really took care of us and even enrolled us to the Signal for free." Commented Ruby

"See. Shinnosuke-san, it seems that you are a type of guy who couldn't trust anyone so easily, huh?" asked Ozpin

"So, why would it matter?" said Shinnosuke coldly

"Shinnosuke-san, I'm the man who made the most mistakes in the world. But… Is our meeting a mistake? I don't think so. I know what's good for you. You don't need to hide yourself anymore. Don't make the mistake that I regret until now…" said Ozpin

"Well… I don't think it's bad to talk with you, Oz-jisan. You're right about everything that you have said. Well, I trust you, for now….." Said Shinnosuke

"Onii-chan….."

"Anyway, let's get to the business here. I want to hear how you become Kamen Rider Ghost."

"Well, rest assure, Oz-jisan. Be sure to grab popcorn and more coffee since this story will be long. My fate was changed on that day….." Said Shinnosuke

 _The white snow was falling endlessly from the sky. The white particles kept pouring down and covered the ground into a land of white. No plants were blossoming in the area. Of course, since it's winter. The moonlight also illuminated the darkness of the area. During this time, there was a woman who was running hurriedly in the middle of this snow field. She ran so fast as if she had seen a ghost. That woman wears a long white cloak that almost covered her body a whole. However, she wasn't alone. The woman was carrying a little girl and boy. The little boy was holding the woman's hand and was also running as fast as they can. The little girl, though, was asleep and was carried by the woman. Not long after their running, the woman found a ground cabin covered by snow. She then cleaned out the snow from the small cabin before opening it. She then placed the little boy to the small cabin before also giving the little girl to the boy._

" _Remember, Shinnosuke! Don't get out of here until your father or your uncle arrives! Do you understand?" asked the woman while removing her hood. This action revealed her facial appearances. The woman looked almost identical to Ruby; the same black hair and silver eyes. Though, the woman's hair was a bit longer than Ruby's._

" _But….. Kaa-san…. I….." stammered the little Shinnosuke while sobbing_

" _Don't worry, Shinnosuke. I will come back. I assure. Remember, please take care of Ruby, okay? She is still so young and fragile. Be a good brother for her." said Shinnosuke's mother while caressing Ruby's hair_

" _Um! Okay, Kaa-san… But, please come back…. For Ruby's sake….. She will be really sad if Kaa-san dies…. And I… I….. I…"_

" _Shinnosuke, don't worry….. Kaa-san will surely come back. After this, let's celebrate your birthday." Said Shinnosuke's mother before hugging her son very tightly and made a final kiss to her son's forehead_

" _Here, Shinnosuke. Please, take this." Said Shinnosuke's mother while giving a white icon with brown lines_

" _Kaa-san… What's this?" asked Shinnosuke confused_

" _You could say that this is your birthday's present. Keep it, son. This will be your lucky charm." Said Shinnosuke's mother while patting her son's head_

 _Not long after that, Shinnosuke's mother soon closed the cabin before leaving her children. Shinnosuke himself was waiting for his mother to come back or at least until his father and uncle find both of them. He caressed Ruby who was sleeping peacefully. He waited for many seconds, minutes and hours. Who knows how much times had passed at that time. Shinnosuke just be a good kid and waited for her mother. However, his curiosity made him wanted to open the cabin a little. It might be bad for him not to listen to his mother and it was clearly dangerous outside. But, his curiosity won over his doubts. He then slowly opened the cabin._

 _However, it was a bad choice for him to do so. Shinnosuke couldn't believe what he had seen. Despite there's only the moonlight that lit his vision, there was no way Shinnosuke's eyes deceived him. What he saw was very horrible. He saw a demonic figure that was holding a cloak-wearing woman by the neck. The demonic figure had very spiky body and red blood eyes. The demon was even laughing really loud that its sound made Shinnosuke was very scared. However, it was the woman who was being held by the demon that made the little boy so worried. There's no way that he could be wrong. That woman…was Shinnosuke's mother._

" _ **It's time for you to die, Summer! Be happy because you will meet your father again in the afterlife! Hahahahaha!"**_ _laughed the demon before stabbing Shinnosuke's mother's chest using his sharp claws_

 _Seeing her mother was stabbed to death, Shinnosuke couldn't hold his tears. He cried so hard that it was even harder than the blizzard._

" _KKKAAAAAAAAAAAA-SSSSSSAAAAAAANNNNNN!" screamed Shinnosuke_

"Summer-san!" shouted Shinnosuke while waking up from his nightmare

Shinnosuke was sweating really hard. Even his shirt was really wet despite there was an AC in the room. He also showed a very shocked face, probably because of the nightmare. After fully regaining his consciousness, Shinnosuke then took a glance to his surroundings. He saw his own room which was filled with cowboy-ish things such as hats, country videos, several star badges, a TV, replica of guns, and of course Shinnosuke's precious guitar; Billy the Rifle.

"So…. It was a dream, huh?" said Shinnosuke to himself. Shinnosuke then took a photo from the desk beside him. He looked at his family photo which contained almost of their big family. There is his father, the little version of himself and Ruby, Uncle Qrow, Uncle Taiyang, the little Yang and also…..

"Summer-san….. You were only a woman who seduced Oyaji…. You made Oyaji and Kaa-san divorced… You destroyed my family… I should be happy when you died… But, even after that…." Said Shinnosuke while rubbing his mother in the photo

"Why couldn't my eyes stop tearing up….?" Said Shinnosuke before a tear from his eye fell to the photo. He then placed the photo to his desk again before wiping his tear away.

"Anyway, I should wake Ruby up. Well, can't be helped if you have a sleepy little sister." Said Shinnosuke before walking out from his bed while also grabbing his precious hat

After leaving his room, Shinnosuke soon walked slowly to Ruby's room. He soon arrived in front of Ruby's room and he slowly entered it. No wonder that Shinnosuke easily entered his little sister's room; Ruby rarely locks her own room. Despite Shinnosuke's protests, Ruby retaliated by saying that her brother will always protect her. Shinnosuke couldn't help but giggle whenever remembering Ruby's childish attitude. Shinnosuke finally saw Ruby was still sleeping. Ruby was wearing a black tank-top with a pink heart in beowolf's motif in the center. She also wore a long pink trouser with red rose motif. Lastly, she used a black sleeping mask with red eyes in it, mimicking a Beowolf's eyes.

"Uuurrrrggghhh… Onii-chan…. Give me more cookies….." mumbled Ruby while biting her own pillow

"Hehehehehe… Ruby is always like this, hehehehe." Giggled Shinnosuke while approaching the sleeping Ruby

Suddenly, Shinnosuke found a way to prank his sister. He took out his iPhone from his pocket before attaching a headphone in it. He then carefully and quietly placed the iPhone to Ruby's ears and set the volume to max. Shinnosuke actually had recorded his man-made song: "Shooting Star". Though, he hadn't made the chords yet. He knew that his recording in the iPhone was very terrible, but he didn't expect his bad singing voice would be useful to prank his little sister. After successfully placed the headphone, Shinnosuke prepared his phone to take a selfie. With all preparations were ready, Shinnosuke was already smiling to the camera.

"3….. 2…. 1.5…. 1…. Say cheese….." said Shinnosuke before playing his recording in the iPhone and taking the photo

"UUUUUWWWWAAAAA!" shouted Ruby with an embarrassing expression while also waking up

"Hehe, good morning, my cute little sister…" said Shinnosuke teasingly while showing a smug grin

"Onii-chan! That's not funny! I almost got deaf because of you! Isn't there any normal way to wake me up!?" complained Ruby while still being shocked to hear a max-out bad singing voice. She even was shown to be crying a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, Ruby. You know it's just for fun."

"But, it's not fun, Onii-chan!" said Ruby before looking away from her brother while crossing her arms and pouting her mouth

"Ooohhhh…. Cup, cup, cup, cup, is my little sister angry?" said Shinnosuke while trying to touch Ruby but she shrugged him off

"I hate Onii-chan!"

"Well, can't be helped. It seems that I'm a bad brother for you. Maybe….. I should just leave you, Ruby…. I should just die anyway… Ruby, you could wish for your Onii-chan to die…" said Shinnosuke sadly. However, to his surprise, he got a hug from his little sister.

"Huhuhuhuhu….. Onii-chan…. Don't say like that….. Huhuhuhuhu… Don't leave me…. Don't die…. Otou-san has died and Kaa-san was very sick… I don't want to lose Onii-chan…. Huuuuuueeeeee…" cried Ruby hysterically

"Oh, cup, cup, cup, don't cry, Ruby. You know that I'm just jesting. I won't ever leave your side." Said Shinnosuke while comforting Ruby

"Okay…. Onii-chan, please don't ever leave my side okay."

"Sure, thing, my cute little sister." Said Shinnosuke while pinching Ruby's cheeks

Unfortunately, a call from Ruby's phone interrupted the sibling's sweet times. Seeing this, Ruby soon wiped her tears. Ruby then took her phone and saw that she was video-called by "Yang".

"Wow! Onii-chan, it's Yang-nee! It's Yang-nee!" said Ruby cheerfully after seeing who was calling her

"Yeah, yeah….." grumbled Shinnosuke

It seemed that he wasn't really happy for that Yang to phone Ruby. Despite, that Ruby still answered the call for whatsoever. Ruby and Shinnosuke soon saw a young girl who was around Shinnosuke's age. She has a very messy and long blonde hair. The girl also has purple lilac eyes. Lastly, she was only wearing an orange tank-top with a flame symbol in the center. Well, it's no wonder since the three of them were only just awoken from their sleep.

"Good morning, my baby sister!" shouted the blonde girl, Yang, energetically

"Good morning, Yang-nee! How are you there?" said Ruby cheerfully

"Well, I'm really good here! Did you sleep well?"

"Um! Of course! Yang-nee….. I really miss you. When will you meet us again?"

"Dunno, little sis'. I'm actually pretty busy recently."

"Haaaaaa… So, we won't meet anytime soon. That's a same….. I really miss Yang-nee…." Said Ruby while rubbing her cheek to the phone

"Oh, cup, cup, cup, cup. Don't cry, my baby sister. Your big sister misses you too. I really miss you, Ruby." Said Yang while rubbing her cheek to the phone

"I really want to meet you again, Yang-nee…." Said Ruby while comically trying to kiss the phone

"Me too!" said Yang while trying to do the same

"What are you doing here, Bitch!?" asked Shinnosuke angrily while taking Ruby's phone

"Gah! What are you doing too, Kid!? Do you want to upset your little sister by taking her phone!?" protested Yang

"Hey, I'm doing this to protect Ruby from any unwanted influences, especially from a Bitch like you!"

"What!? You called me 'Bitch'!? I just merely talk to Ruby! You don't have any right to cut our conversation!" replied Yang angrily

"So, what!? So you could backstab me and become Ruby's older sibling, huh!?"

"Well, if you say so then so be it! After all, you're not a good brother figure to Ruby! You're the unwanted influences here! You only made Ruby as your prank target, right, Kid!?"

"That might be true…. But, I'm a much better sibling for Ruby than a Bitch like you! After all, why you call me 'Kid', huh?" said Shinnosuke in a more angry tone

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're just a bunch of kid that loves Billy the 'Kid' so much, right? Heh, even Ruby and I have a much better taste than you. We're girls! So, we should understand each other much better than with you! We could tie our hair, make cookies and cakes together, sleep with each other, playing together. Heck, how would you explain to Ruby about how to **** ******? It's a shame that Ruby got a bad older brother like you!"

"WHAT!? I'm a much more suitable as an older sibling for Ruby! Unlike you, I could protect Ruby even if it would cost my own life! I would even sacrifice my own life if it meant to give Ruby a life!That's a promise as an older brother! So, just back off, you weak, Bitch!"

"Don't call me, Bitch, you Kid!"

"Don't call me Kid too!"

"Yang-nee… Onii-chan… Please stop… It's enough….. Huhuhuhuhu….." sobbed Ruby. Though, it didn't help but increased their argument.

"So, Ruby, I'm a much better sibling, right!?" asked Yang

"No! I'm much better, right, Ruby!?" asked Shinnosuke

"Uuuuhhh…"

"It's me, right!?

"It's me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"STOP IT, YANG-NEE, ONII-CHAN! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu….. I couldn't choose…. You two are my most important sibling to me… I couldn't choose….. Huuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeee…. HUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….." cried Ruby

"Ah, cup, cup, cup, cup, cup, cup. Ruby, don't cry." Said Shinnosuke and Yang in unison while trying to comfort the crying Ruby

"Promise me you won't argue with Yang-nee again!" said Ruby while pointing his finger to Shinnosuke and eating an onigiri

"Yeah…" replied Shinnosuke weakly while eating a Tabasco-ed onigiri

"I don't hear it, Onii-chan….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it! I won't argue with that Bitch again! I'm also sorry for making you crying again, Ruby."

"Hehe, don't worry, Onii-chan. As long as you don't be mad to Yang-nee again, okay?" said Ruby while eating her onigiri

"Yeah, anyway, our takoyaki sure is long, huh? Fumi-baa, are you done yet?" asked Shinnosuke to the owner of a takoyaki stand near them

"Oup, oup. Here is it, Shin-chan, Rub-chan! Sorry for taking it so long. But, these are the premium quality and size takoyakis for my sweet regulars!" said the owner of the takoyaki stand, Fukushima Fumi, while serving the takoyakis to them. Fumi-baa is the owner of the 'Fumin' takoyaki stand. She was an old woman who wears pink jacket with a scarf. She also wears a hat to protect herself from the coldness of Vale. Despite her odd clothes and oldness, many people of Vale enjoy her takoyakis. After all, it's rare to find a Japanese food except in the Japan Park in the city.

Seeing her takoyakis made the sibling's eyes shone brightly. They even let their saliva dropped. Heck, the nearby bystanders thought that the two hadn't eaten for days or weeks because of this.

"Wow, Fumi-baa. This takoyakis sure looks delicious…." Said Shinnosuke with his saliva dripping

"Could we eat these, Fumi-baa? I felt really sorry to eat these….." said Ruby while trying to restrain herself but her saliva was keep dripping

"Fufu, of course you two can eat it. This is my premium service for my kids!" said Fumi-baa while rubbing the sibling's head

"Okay, then….. Let's just dig it!" said Shinnosuke before quickly mauling the takoyakis. Ruby also quickly jumped to the delicious foods. They even brawled for just eating the food because there were only 8 of takoyakis.

"Um, um, um, Onii-chan, step aside! You always push me aside!" complained Ruby

"Hey, Ruby! There's plenty of them, so don't be too greedy!" rebutted Shinnosuke

"Huh, Onii-chan is the one who is greedy! I only ate one of them but Onii-chan has already eaten three!" said Ruby before eating another takoyaki

"Weeee! It's your own misery!" said Shinnosuke before trying to put his Tabasco to the food

"Eh, Onii-chan, don't put Tabasco to takoyaki! It will taste terrible!"

"Meh! It's none of your concern! After all, I really fond of to Tabasco."

"But, I can't eat a food with Tabasco, huuuuueeeeeeeee… I will get another stomachache!" cried Ruby while brawling for the takoyakis

Fumi-baa could only laugh at seeing the sibling's arguments. Despite, the two are always bickering and teasing each other, she knows that none of them are bad at all. In fact, both Shinnosuke and Ruby really care to each other. She thought that such a relationship will make any siblings jealous to them. This somewhat made Fumi-baa remembered about her grandchildren's situation. Her grandchildren always bicker with each other, but in a bad way. There isn't any care or love between them. In simple, Fumi-baa's grandchildren are an exact opposite of the Matsuda sibling.

"Haaaaa…. Harumi… Miharu… I really wish that you two could be like Shin-chan and Rub-chan…" sighed Fumi-baa while making another takoyaki

"Eh, Fumi-baa, what happened to you? You looked sad." Said Ruby worried to the sad old lady

"Nah, nothing, Rub-chan. Just reminisce an old past. Anyway, did my takoyaki cheer you up?" asked Fumi-baa

"Um! Your takoyakis are delicious as ever, Fumi-baa. Though, Onii-chan is resting for awhile. Eating those takoyakis with Tabasco spent Onii-chan's power." Said Ruby while pointing a burping Shinnosuke

"Haha, you're so funny, Rub-chan! Haaaaa… Rub-chan…"

"Yes, Fumi-baa."

"I know that you already went through so many miseries and pains. But, don't forget about everyone nears you. If you don't know where to go or what to do, you can always go to their side, especially to Shin-chan. Better take care of your older brother, okay? I'm sure that he loves you as much as you love him." Said Fumi-baa while patting Ruby's head

"Um! Okay, Fumi-baa!"

"Anyway, isn't this is your time to help Carlos-san?"

"Oh, crap! I really forgot about it! Onii-chan, wake up, wake up, wake up! We need to go to Carlos-san's bakery! If not, he will punish us again for late!" said Ruby while shaking his resting brother

"Uuuurrrrggghhh….. Ruby…. Carurose-san said that we don't have to go to the bakery. He said that he got flu and will rest for a day. So, we don't have to work today." Said Shinnosuke while shrugging off Ruby

"Hooooo…. Thank goodness…. You know, Carlos-san might be nice and kind like Otou-san. But, whenever he got angry, your life will be suck!" commented Ruby

"Yeah… Carurose-san almost likes Oyaji. He is really a fatherly-figure for us, right?"

"Yes, Onii-chan….. But, it's surely has been long after Otou-san's death, huh?"

Suddenly, a man appeared and of course disturbed the sibling's sweet time. The man was around 40-years old and he was wearing a glasses. He was wearing a white shirt with cream-colored vest with a matching trouser. He was also holding a bag in his hand. The man soon approached the sibling.

"Are you two the great Hunter and Huntress, the Matsuda sibling?" asked the man

"Yep, that's us!" said Shinnosuke while getting up from his bench

"Good afternoon, kids. My name is Yanagawa Mitsudoshi. I'm here because I have a work for you." said the man, named Yanagawa

"Oh, great! Another hunting mission! I love it, Onii-chan! Bring it out, sir! You could give us any mission and we will accomplish it in a flash! No Grimms could defeat the might Ruby and her Onii-chan!" replied Ruby energetically

"Well, what a spirit you have, Matsuda-san. But, I doubt that this mission will be easy for you. You see there have been so many reports and sightings about supernatural phenomenon in the Northern Forest. No one even dare to camp there even more. More so, the Grimms activities in that forest have been rising up recently. Several Atlas soldiers and Hunters with Huntresses have been sent to there but none of them ever returns. This is a really dangerous mission. However, I have prepared a bucket of money for you two if you could finish this dangerous mission." Explained Yanagawa

"Look, Onii-chan! This is so awesome! We got a mysterious incident in the forest with a pack of Grimms! This really thrilled me up! Let's go there now, Onii-chan!" said Ruby enthusiastically

"But….. This is really dangerous, Ruby. No one has ever returned from the Northern Forest. Maybe we should get a bit of reinforcements. There's no saying that we will get out there unscratched." Said Shinnosuke cautioned

"Mou! Onii-chan, this is a really awesome mission! We just can't let it slip away that easily! We will get so much credit after we finish this! Can we go there!? Can? Can? Can? Please! Please! Please! Pretty please!" begged Ruby while showing puppy eyes

"Okay, okay, okay! But, please don't do anything recklessly. I don't either you or I get hurt too much. After all, you're my sister! I just can't let my own sister to get through this dangerous thing!" said Shinnosuke worried

"Okey' dokey! Don't worry, Onii-chan! I will take care of myself and we will finish this in a blink!" said Ruby cheerfully

"Okay, then. Yanagawa-san, we will go to the Northern Forest. We will contact you once we finish everything there." Said Shinnosuke

"Thank you very much, Matsuda sibling! I'm really grateful! Don't worry, I will prepare for the credit. Well, then I will wait for your contact then." Said Yanagawa before leaving the scene

"But… Seriously, I hope that you two will get an interesting time there, hehehehe….." laughed Yanagawa after distanced himself from the sibling. He even showed his scary teeth.

In the deep of Northern Forest, there were so many packs of Grimms. Every Grimms also swarmed in there; ranging from the Ursa, Beowolf and Boarbatusk. Ursa is a bear-type Grimm; it has black big body with several white spiky armors in the back and limbs. Beowolf is a wolf-type Grimm; just like Ursa, Beowolf has black body with several spiky white armors. Unlike Ursa, Beowolves tend to move with two legs and "word of God" knows that they are much tender and smarter than Ursas. Lastly, Boarbatusk is a wild boar-type Grimm. They have a much larger body than the Ursas and it has more armors in the body; giving a full defense from any attacks. However, they are not as smart as the Ursas and Beowolves and tend to use brute strength to overpower their enemies. It's currently unknown why such packs of Grimms could gather in the Northern Forest which filled with campers. While the Grimms were searching for something or anything, Shinnosuke and Ruby were secretly watching them from a tree. They were waiting the right time to strike.

"Mu! Onii-chan, how long should we wait again!? I'm already tired and bored! Can't we just get there and teach them a lesson!?" complained Ruby

"Sssshhh! Ruby, I know that you're quite impatient about this. But, there are so many Grimms here. We mustn't attract too much attention. After all, we already sneak-killed less than 30 Grimms, right? So, we should wait more for an opening." Said Shinnosuke

"Huh! Alright, Onii-chan! But, please don't let me wait for too long, okay? I might jump there and kill them, you know?"

"Hai! Hai! I understand, Ruby. Anyway, for killing time, can I ask you something, Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"Ruby, why do you want to be a Huntress in the first place? You could just opt to become a normal girl. I mean you know both me and Uncle Qrow is still wealthy enough to pay for your school."

"Well…. Isn't it obvious, Onii-chan? I want to be Huntress because I want to be a hero! I want to be a hero just the heroes in the books that you and Okaa-san read me when I was a kid."

"It's just a book, Ruby! The reality is much crueler than you thought."

"But, being a Huntress is much more romantic. I might find a handsome and strong Hunter to be my husband when I got big. We will bust up any bad guys and Grimms together; and of course with you, Onii-chan. But, seriously, I want to be a hero that helps, saves and protects the people in Vale and other Kingdoms. Many people die because of Grimms and I will attain that dream and save the people from any evils! Isn't that how Otou-san and Okaa-san used to do? They're heroes, right, Onii-chan?" asked Ruby which made Shinnosuke jolted a little bit

"Ruby….. I don't want to shatter your dreams. But, you're too idealistic! I must say that there are no heroes for real in the world! They were only in books! Only good and bad that exists in this world. You may think that heroes always side with the good, right? But, it's no the case here. We may think that the bad guys aren't heroes, but some people think that they're the true heroes. Heroes don't exist! It's like a blackwhite or blueorange morality. Good and bad are different from some people's perspectives. I even think that Oyaji and Summer-san also know about this…." Said Shinnosuke realistically, making Ruby lost her spirit a bit

"So….. That's the truth, huh?" asked Ruby weakly

"Haaaaa… But, don't worry, Ruby! Even if there're no heroes in this world, you might become the first real hero of the world!"

"Really, Onii-chan?"

"Ah! It may sound too idealistic, but if it's my little sister's dream, I will completely support it no matter what. Who knows if my little sister is going to become the first hero?"

"Um! I'm now recharged, Onii-chan! Thanks for supporting me, Onii-chan! You're the best! But, if I may ask, isn't Okaa-san the first hero in the world?"

"But, such heroism is what made Summer-san died vainly…" mumbled Shinnosuke

"Uh, what did you say, Onii-chan?"

"Ah, nothing, Ruby! Anyway, let's see what the Grimms' activities now."

"Okay! But, I want to ask, Onii-chan. What is that white icon thing that you tied in the back of your jean?" asked Ruby while pointing the icon thing in Shinnosuke's jean

"Uh, well….. It's hard to say it, but you could think this as my lucky charm. After all, this is Summer-san's last present to me before her death…." Said Shinnosuke while holding the white icon

"Huh!? Okaa-san is dead!? What are you saying, Onii-chan!? Okaa-san couldn't die! You said that Okaa-san is treated in Japan because she got coma!" said Ruby panicked when her brother said that her lovely mother died

"Ah, I meant its Summer-san's last present before she got coma. Jeez, don't jump into such a conclusion, Ruby!"

"Hooooooo… Your joke isn't funny, Onii-chan! I almost got a heart attack, you know." Said Ruby while pouting her mouth

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Ruby." Apologized Shinnosuke before the sibling saw something strange

Out of nowhere, all of the Grimms within the vicinity were suddenly attacked by an unknown force. The Grimms were attacked by an invisible force. They could only see that an Ursa was slashed brutally by the invisible force before being cut by it. The Beowolves were hitting the air like they were a crazy creature. Well, they are indeed a mindless creature, but their current actions only made it even worse. Despite all of the Beowolves tried to attack the invisible force but their attacks didn't hit anything but a thin air. The wolf monsters were soon met their demise after being stabbed and slashed their bodies into pieces by the thin air. The Boarbatusks were also attacked by the invisible force but they faired much better than the other two species. Because of their tough armor, the Boarbatusks managed to endure the invisible attacks. However, they soon were killed because of the immense pain that they have endured. In instant, all of the Grimms within the area were reduced into nothing more than a pile of black dust. Both Shinnosuke and Ruby couldn't believe what they have seen. They have seen a supernatural phenomenon right in front of their eyes. Whoever made this, surely they are stronger than the Boarbatusks and smarter than the Beowolves. Seeing this, they soon came out from their hiding before surveying the area. They only saw nothing more than the remains of the Grimms.

"What…have just happened?" asked Shinnosuke shocked

"Uh…. I dunno, Onii-chan. Even I'm really surprised by this event. What I could say is we have just seen a mysterious and strange even right in front of our eyes!" said Ruby a little scared

This is no time for joke. They know that it's impossible for a computer trick to make such a lively genocide of Grimms. There are now wires and no people in costumes. They are even sure that this isn't a work for a person whose Semblance is invisibility. They thought that what Yanagawa said was true; there is indeed a supernatural phenomenon in this forest. However, suddenly Shinnosuke saw the bushes behind Ruby were shaking. In instant, a Boarbatusk was coming out and charging them at full speed. Unfortunately, Ruby didn't realize this.

"Ruby, watch out!" said Shinnosuke before pushing Ruby away from the Grimm's path

However, because of this, Shinnosuke failed to react on time. He was hit by the Boarbatusk and he was thrown away several meters back. Shinnosuke landed with a loud thud. He tried to move his body but it was really hard because the attack severely injured his right hand. Fortunately, he actually managed to guard himself by using Billy the Rifle but nonetheless, it was still hurt being hit by a Boarbatusk.

"Onii-chan!" shouted Ruby worried

"Guh! I can't move my hand!" said Shinnosuke while trying to aim his gun to the Grimm

However, before he could do something, the Boarbatusk charged to him once again. Seeing this, Shinnosuke then dodged to the right to avoid the Grimm's hit again. Unfortunately, his legs weren't lucky. They were still by the Grimm, but not as fatal as the full charge before. Even with that, the Boarbatusks' attacks really severed all of Shinnosuke's motions. Seeing the Grimm eyeing at him, Shinnosuke soon fired his Billy the Rifle to the Boarbatusk. However, normal bullets didn't flinch to the Grimm at all. He knows that only the Cannon Mode of his gun which is strong enough to hurt the Grimm. However, Shinnosuke's injured arm prevents him to change his gun's mode. More unfortunately, the Grimm charged at him again.

"Guh! At this rate…." Cursed Shinnosuke

"No one dare to injure my Onii-chan!" said Ruby before jumping to in front of the Grimm. She prepared her Crescent Rose in steady. She gripped it with full might in hope for protecting her beloved brother. She was careless for not knowing the sudden attack and made Shinnosuke got hit by the Grimm. Now, she wants to teach the Boarbatusk a little lesson. However, it's not as easy as she thought. The only weakness of Boarbatusk is the unarmored belly. It would take more than a few hit to make the Grimm exposes his own weakness. To make it worse, her endurance might not be as strong as her brother. Despite that, she will at least act as a diversion until Shinnosuke recovers.

Soon, the Boarbatusk charged at the red-hooded girl before trying to hit her with its gigantic horns. Fortunately, Ruby blocked the horns using the Crescent Rose. Their might weapons are clashing with each other to the point that sparks were sparkling from them. However, the Grimm's brute force overpowered the girl. The monster then bashed away Ruby to the nearby tree.

"Ruby!"

"Don't worry, Onii-chan! It's not over yet!" said Ruby before recollected herself and charging to the Grimm once again. This time she changed her Crescent Rose to its gun mode before using her super speed. Ruby used her fast movements combined with her weapon's shootings to overwhelm the Grimm. She sometimes jumps into the air to inflict more damages. She shot the Grimm relentlessly but it was all in vain. None of her attacks managed to flinch the Boarbatusk at all. Instead, the Grimm set his sight to Shinnosuke even more. Seeing that her brother is endangered even more, Ruby jumped again to the Grimm's sight.

"I won't let you filthy pig to hurt my Onii-chan again!" said Ruby before attacking the Boarbatusk with her scythe. The Grimm was also trying to attack Ruby with its horns. They were dealing blows to each other with their weapons. Ruby tried to inflict some damages to the Grimm, but the monster's horns effectively prevented any attacks to its head. All that she could do was to attack its horns which surely didn't give any real deals at all. Worse, the Grimm managed to get the best of Ruby. His attacks kept pressuring Ruby. Be it luck, the Grimm managed to snatch away Ruby's Crescent Rose, disarming the girl. However, Ruby didn't give up; she grabbed the Boarbatusk's horns. Unfortunately, it only made the Grimm even angrier. He moved his head furiously to make the girl releases her grip but Ruby's grip was stronger than expected. The Boarbatusk then bashed Ruby's little body to the ground multiple times. He bashed with full might in order to release her grip.

"No! Ruby, it's enough! Don't do anything again! Just release your grab!" shouted Shinnosuke worried with teary eyes after seeing his little sister became a rag doll for the Grimm. The Boarbatusk himself kept bashing the poor girl to the ground continuously. With only a mere minute, Ruby's strength was depleted and releasing her grip. After knowing that the girl has been exhausted, the Boarbatusk then bashed Ruby aside to a tree once again. The knock was strong enough to actually break Ruby's back. Her condition was as worse as her brother. Her clothes and hood were ripped in here and there with a huge amount of red liquid kept pouring from her injuries. Her cheeks and forehead were bleeding so much that her vision was blurred.

"Onii…-chan…." Groaned Ruby while getting up. However, her injuries prevented her from doing any further actions. What she could do was only jerking the dust in the ground and gritting ground.

"Ruby!" shouted Shinnosuke while trying to get up. Unfortunately, just like her, he couldn't do much motion at all. Shinnosuke's hand and leg were injured that he couldn't properly stand and move anymore. He even cursed his own limbs for not listening to him. To make it worse, the Boarbatusk was ready to charge at the cowboy guy again.

'Damn! Ruby's too injured and I couldn't do anything!? Shit! What should I do? If I got hit by that Grimm again, I definitely won't survive again. Why!? Why!? Why I couldn't protect myself and Ruby!? Because of this, Ruby needed to suffer more…' thought Shinnosuke

'I'm sorry, Onii-chan…. I'm always a useless little sister….. I always get in your way and depend too much on you…. I'm so weak… I couldn't protect you at all….. I always become a burden for you and Yang-nee…. I'm sorry, Onii-chan…. I'm really useless….' Thought Ruby while shedding several cold tears that flowed with her blood in her cheeks

" _Ruby…. Remember, please take care of your Onii-chan, okay? Shinnosuke…. He might be look strong and cheerful in the front… But, he….. He is fragile from the inside….. So, please be at your Onii-chan's side no matter what…"_

Ruby remembered her father's last word before his death. She already promised to take care her brother no matter what. If Shinnosuke protects her, than so does she. In the name of her father, she will protect Shinnosuke no matter what; even if it means that her life's at stake. With this new resolve. Ruby then grabbed the dust and rocks in the ground before crushing it with her own hands. She soon charged to the Boarbatusk again. She ran as fast as she can while also grabbing her fallen Crescent Rose in the ground.

"Oooooooooorrrrrrriiiiiiiaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" shouted Ruby while leaping to the air. After performing a somersault in the air, Ruby then landed on the Grimm's back. Not wasting time, she snatched the Grimm's neck using her Crescent Rose before locking its head. With all of her might, she pulled the Grimm to the back in order to expose its underbelly. She pulled it really hard despite her little body might actually harden her.

"Onii-chan, now! Finish him!" shouted Ruby after exposing the Grimm's weakness

"Okay, Ruby! Be careful! This might be going to be a "Yang"!" said Shinnosuke before pointing his Billy the Rifle which was already changed to its Cannon Mode during Ruby's distraction. With perfect precision, he locked on to the target before releasing a big ball of energy from his gun. Seeing this, Ruby released her locking to the Grimm before jumping away from the Grimm's back. The Boarbatusk wasn't too lucky; he got hit by the fully charged blast and was soon consumed by a big explosion. The Matsuda sibling needed to cover their eyes from the big explosion. After the dust was cleared, they saw nothing than a crater. Seeing this, the two made a big relieve sigh.

"Ha…. It ends…" sighed Ruby

"Yeah, thank goodness… Are you alright… Ruby?" said Shinnosuke

"Pretty much alive, Onii-chan….."

After relaxing a bit, Ruby found something interesting in the crater. She soon checked it out and found a mysterious icon-like thing. Ruby was surprised to find such a thing which was very similar to her brother's. She surveyed every inches of the icon. The only thing that she could find was that the icon had a weird green-colored iris with predominately white body. However, the most noticeable one was the top sticker which had a yellow-colored mask picture with the numbering "15" at the top of it. Lastly, there was also the word "Sanzo" just below the yellow mask.

"Sanzo? Like the _Sanzo_ from the "Journey to the West"?" asked Ruby dumbfounded. She wasn't a typical of history-loving person, but at least, she knew about Sanzo from the books that her brother and Yang used to read for her.

"Ruby, what is it? Do you found something?" asked Shinnosuke while approaching his sister

"Ah, it's nothing, Onii-chan. Just a plain….."

Before Ruby could finish her sentence, she felt a jolt in her eyes. Not long after that, she saw several Gammas who were surrounding them. She didn't know the exact number, but there were plenty. Most of them are the Gammas who were wearing a black cloak with no facial appearance in their head. They were also carrying swords in their hands. However, there two Gammas who were outstanding from the group of black-colored monsters. Both of them have the primary color of the Gammas. They only wore a unique robe to differentiate the two from the Gammas. The first one wore a white-colored robe with several golden and blue decorations in it. He also wore golden boots with matching hand protectors in the left hand. The most noticeable one was the giant sword in the Gamma's right hand which half as long as his body. His face consisted of four sharp blue eyes with several red linings with gray-colored palette in the forehead. The other one also wore white robe in its body but there were also so many different between the two. This one has trident-like horn in the head with white cloth at the side of the head. He also has two blue eyes right in his black face. The robe was quite different from the first one, mainly in the golden spikes in the shoulders and different decorations with several white and golden linings with several black parts. He also has matching boots and hand protectors. This monster also armed himself with a trident (or in this case, a yari) which was as long as his own body. These two were the Katana and Yari Gamma respectively.

However, to Ruby's surprise, the Katana Gamma was raising his blade arm to the air. He prepared to slice Shinnosuke from the back. Seeing that, her brother didn't notice the danger that lurked at him, Ruby rushed to her brother's side. She knew that this will risk her own life, but she also couldn't stand to see her brother was injured again; particularly after such a big fight against a Boarbatusk. Using the remaining of her Aura and strength, Ruby dashed to Shinnosuke as quickly as possible; even using her super speed Semblance.

"Onii-chan, watch out!" shouted Ruby while knocking aside Shinnosuke. This course of action surely surprised Shinnosuke to death; why in the world Ruby knocked him aside? However, his question was answered shortly after seeing Ruby was sliced diagonally. Unfortunately, due to saving Shinnosuke, Ruby herself didn't have enough time to dodge the Katana Gamma's slash. This made her got the full impact of the attack. Her chest got a huge gash of slice with blood kept flowing down from her injuries. Her vision now was a little blurry and Ruby even couldn't see her brother anymore. She could only lament what she had done while slowly falling to the ground.

"Gah….. Onii…..-chan…" said Ruby weakly while coughing blood

"Ruby!" said Shinnosuke with teary eyes after seeing his little sister's bloody condition. He soon rushed to catch his sister in nick of time. However, his instinct made him jump backward a few feet back. Unfortunately, he was suddenly attack by the invisible Yari Gamma. Though, he managed to dodge it at nick of time. However, he was still got stabbed cleanly in the leg; making three huge holes in his leg. Due to the sudden attack, Shinnosuke's mysterious icon fell to the ground.

"Arrrgghh! My leg!" cursed Shinnosuke while holding his injured leg. With this situation, it's even impossible to rush to Ruby's side. However, Shinnosuke found out that his icon was perfectly beside the Sanzo icon which fell from Ruby's hand. Not wasting time, Shinnosuke grabbed those two icons. Suddenly, he felt a little jolt in his eyes. Because of this, he now can perfectly see those two Gammas, along with several Gamma Commandos. He also saw that several Gammas were grabbing Ruby at bay, preventing her to make any further moves. The Katana Gamma even placed his blade arm to Ruby's neck as a mark of threat.

"Hehe, Aniki, it's such a bad luck for these two to come across us, right?" said the Yari Gamma while making a scary giggle

"Hm, that's right, Ototo. You two were so unfortunate to meet us, young Kid." Replied the Katana Gamma

"Who are you guys!? What are you planning!? What will you do to Ruby!?" demanded Shinnosuke

"Pardon us, Kid. We only came here for those two Eyecons." Said Katana Gamma

"Eyecons? Did you mean these two weird icons?"

"Precisely. We came here to pick up that Sanzo Eyecon. Unfortunately, one of the Grimm ate that Eyecon. So, we don't have any choice but slaughter every single Grimms within the vicinity."

"So, that's why you kill those Grimms. It's just for a single Eyecon, huh?"

"But, since we came across to a young boy who accidentally has another Eyecon, you could call catch two birds in a stone. I will demand it nicely: 'Give that Eyecon to us'!" demanded Katana Gamma

"Why should I trust and give these Eyecons to such a bad guys like you!? You even hurt my little sister!" rebutted Shinnosuke

"Hmph! What a stubborn boy? You know you could just listen to your own stubbornness and run away from this forest with those Eyecons. But, your cute little sister won't be able to see this beautiful world anymore." Said Katana Gamma while drawing some blood from Ruby's neck

"Uuurrgghh…. Onii-chan…." Groaned Ruby painfully

"Ruby! Damn you!" said Shinnosuke before trying to shoot the two Gammas. He then reclosed back the barrel of Billy the Rifle. However, this time, he pulled a lever in the lower part of Billy the Rifle. It then showed a secret compartment which contained a Gatling gun's barrel. Shinnosuke then pulled out the Gatling's barrel to the front; exposing the Gatling gun's feature even more. He then placed his left hand on the top lever of Billy the Rifle while his right one is placed on the trigger. This must be done to prevent Shinnosuke from getting thrown back; due to the Gatling gun's heavy recoil and gunpowder. This is Billy the Rifle's Gatling Mode.

"Eat this Gatling, you freak!" shouted Shinnosuke while shooting those Gammas mercilessly. He shot them continuously and nonstop. Soon, the battlefield was covered in dust. Shinnosuke showed a triumphant smile after shooting the army of Gammas. However, to his surprise, none of the Gammas were even scratched from Shinnosuke's attacks. This left the boy to be dumbfounded, shocked and confused. As far as he knew, Billy the Rifle's Gatling Mode is powerful enough to shred any meats and Grimms to pieces. It's impossible for a life form to survive such an attack that would have shred them into smaller pieces.

"Hehehe, don't you understand, Kid!? That puny weapon of yours has no effect to us!" said Yari Gamma cockily

"Ggggrrrr! Don't underestimate me!" said Shinnosuke while kept shooting at the Yari Gamma. However, there was still no effect to them. To make it worse, Katana Gamma commanded several Gammas to surround Shinnosuke. Seeing this, Shinnosuke changed his target to the incoming Gammas. Despite that, none of his attacks scratched them. Suddenly, he noticed some smokes were emitting from Billy the Rifle's barrel; noting that the weapon was overheated. Having no other choices, Shinnosuke slashes every nearby Gamma using the bayonet part of Billy the Rifle. Unfortunately, even with that, Shinnosuke still couldn't scratch any Gammas at all.

"Shit! Why none of my attack could flinch them!? If it goes like this…. Ruby will die in any seconds!" said Shinnosuke while trying to slash the nearby Gammas. But all still in vain, Shinnosuke still couldn't deal any real damage to them. Instead, one of the Gammas managed to parry Shinnosuke's slash before slicing the boy's arm. Despite that, he still didn't give up; Shinnosuke tried to slash the Gamma again. But, the black monster parried him again before slicing Shinnosuke's chest and kicking the boy to the ground; disarming him at the same time. Shinnosuke tried his best by grabbing a Gamma by the waist, but he got a swift elbow-punch to his back, grounding him. The Gamma soon stomped Shinnosuke mercilessly. Ruby, despite being injured, could only watch the horrible scene. She tried to move but her body seemed not listen her at all.

"Onii-chan! Huhuhuhuhu… Onii-chan…." Cried Ruby

Soon two Gammas grabbed Shinnosuke's arm before beating the boy mercilessly. One Gamma punched Shinnosuke's stomach multiple times; making the boy coughed blood even more. Not only that, his face was punched continuously and even his chin got a swift uppercut from the Gamma. The multiple beatings in the face made Shinnosuke's face was hard to be recognizable again. The Katana Gamma approached Shinnosuke while clenching his left fist. He made Shinnosuke's face to look up by using his blade arm to his chin.

"This is what will happen to naughty kids." Said Katana Gamma coldly before punching Shinnosuke's face really hard to the point that blood blasted out from the boy's mouth. This action surely made Shinnosuke fell to the ground really hard; even his trustful hat fell from his head.

"Onii-chan!" screamed Ruby after seeing her brother became a punching bag for the Gamma

"Heh! You're so unlucky for not listening Aniki, you scummy human!" mocked the Yari Gamma

"Pathetic! I thought that a great Hunter like you will pose a much better threat." Scoffed the Katana Gamma

"You… You will release… Ruby… If…. You got…. That Eyecon, right?" asked Shinnosuke weakly

"Well, of course! It's much better if you don't have to get beaten to understand the situation." Said Katana Gamma

"Then so be it…. I will give….my Eyecons… Just….. please release…Ruby…."

"No, Onii-chan! Don't listen to those bad guys! I'm fine!" shouted Ruby while trying to stop his brother's foolish action

"Silence, you bitch!" shouted Yari Gamma while stabbing Ruby's stomach multiple times

"Gah! Uhuk… Uhuk… Uhuk…Hooeeeeeeekk….. Onii-… Uhuk….. Uhuk…..chan…." coughed Ruby before slowly losing her consciousness and coughing large amount of blood

"Ruby, no! Please, don't hurt my little sister. She is my heart, she is my world, she is a part of myself! Please don't hurt her anymore." Begged Shinnosuke while crying

"If that so, give us the Eyecons." Demanded the Katana Gamma

"Yeah, if not, your sister will lose her virginity!" threaten Yari Gamma before slicing Ruby's skirt a bit. He then pointed his yari to Ruby's sensitive spot before pushing it slowly. This action made Ruby felt a little jolt and tried to hold the pain. She even now coughed more blood and saliva than ever before.

"Onii-chan….." moaned Ruby a little bit while coughing blood

Seeing that her sister was in dire situation, Shinnosuke took out his blank Eyecon and Sanzo Eyecon. Not wasting time, he threw those Eyecons to the Katana Gamma. The aforementioned Gamma swiftly catches it in quick reflex. Seeing that his aims had been reached, the Gamma could only laugh in evil tone.

"Well, well. I must say that you are really a naughty boy. Your sister wouldn't have been like this if you had listened to us." Said Katan Gamma

"Now… Release Ruby…" demanded Shinnosuke weakly

"Well, then bargain is a bargain. Ototo!"

"Yes…... But, I lied~~!" said Yari Gamma before thrusting his yari to the same spot where he pointed to. Shinnosuke could only watch the goriest scene that he has ever seen in his entire life. He had only just seen his own little sister was stabbed in the most inhuman manner. Ruby herself was falling to the ground slowly with red liquid kept pouring from her stomach and her sensitive part.

"Onii-chan…." Said Ruby in low voice before the light in her silver eyes slowly lit down

"RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUBBBBYYYYYYY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU SUPPOSE TO RELEASE HER! WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY YOU ATTACKED SUCH AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE HER!? I ALREADY GIVE YOU THOSE EYECONS AND HECK, YOU STILL ATTACKED HER! ARE YOU HUMAN OR WHAT!?" shouted Shinnosuke wildly while trying to attack the Katana Gamma. However, several Gammas were grabbing him to prevent him to do so.

"Heh. You're so stupid. You should know better not to listen to a creature that you don't even know. It's your own fault to listen to your own naivete. After all, I'm not a human. I'm a GAMMA!" stated the Katana Gamma coldly

"Aniki. This little girl is very boring right now. Might as well if you could end her life now?" said Yari Gamma while looking Ruby's condition. Ruby was pretty much broken right now. One of her hands was holding her injured sensitive spot while the other held her stomach. She showed a very shocked face right now to the point that Ruby's innocent image was totally broken right now.

"Yes. I will kill her right away." Said Katana Gamma while approaching Ruby

"NO, RUBY! RUBY! DON'T! DON'T! YOU COULD DO ANYTHING TO ME, BUT NOT TO MY LITTLE RUBY-CHAN! RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYY!" screamed Shinnosuke insanely while trying to break free from the Gamma's grasp. However, all of his efforts were all in vain because the two Gammas were beating Ruby's unmoved body mercilessly. They stomped her continuously and Ruby herself didn't care at all; as her previous shock made her perfectly lost her consciousness. Shinnosuke could helplessly watch his little sister to be beaten like hell.

"Heh! What a boring girl? I bet that no one will marry you, except for your siscon big brother. But, time to die, little girl." Said Katana Gamma before raising his blade arm to the air. Seeing this, Shinnosuke could only deduce one thing. Despite that, he could only watch his little sister in the brink of death from afar. The only thing that he could do was shouting…..

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

" _Don't worry, Shinnosuke. I will come back. I assure. Remember, please take care of Ruby, okay? She is still so young and fragile. Be a good brother for her." said Shinnosuke's mother_

" _Shinnosuke…. Please watch your little sister, okay? I bet that she will cry for one month….." said Shinnosuke's father before closing his eyes_

" _WHAT!? I'm a much more suitable as an older sibling for Ruby! Unlike you, I could protect Ruby even if it would cost my own life! I would even sacrifice my own life if it meant to give Ruby a life!That's a promise as an older brother! So, just back off, you weak, Bitch!" promised Shinnosuke angrily to Yang_

With his last strength, Shinnosuke elbow-punch the Gammas that grabbed him. He then punched those Gammas aside before running as fast as he can to Ruby's side. He sprinted there with every last bit of strength; not caring if his own muscles will break if he does it. All he wanted was to save his most treasured-little sister.

'Ruby… I already lost my true Kaa-san, Summer-san and Oyaji….. There's no way I will lose you now… Because…. I love you, my little sister, Ruby…' thought Shinnosuke. Just before the Katana Gamma sliced Ruby, Shinnosuke stood right in front of Ruby; protecting her. Despite that, the Katana Gamma still diagonally sliced everything in his path and thus separating Shinnosuke's body diagonally. However, Shinnosuke made a little smile….

'At the very least….. You're safe… Ruby….' Thought Shinnosuke before closing his eyes

 _Darkness…_

 _That's the only thing that Shinnosuke could see. He doesn't know how long he has spent in this darkness void nor does he know where he is. The only thing that he could reminisce was what he had just done. He sacrificed his own life to save his little sister's life. Though, he knows that Ruby will cry anyway if she sees her brother's corpse. Heck, maybe Yang will also rip out my dead body while screaming how worst I am as a big brother. But… Surely, they will cry later. For seeing the cheerful Ruby and the hot-blooded Yang to cry somewhat makes Shinnosuke feels a big pain in his chest. However, it's already game over. There won't be any continue button like in the game. It's already over._

" _Ruby…. Yang….. Oyaji… Summer-san….." murmured Shinnosuke_

 _However, things have changed when Shinnosuke opened his eyes again. This time, he didn't see the thick black void anymore, but instead, he saw bubbles. Yes, bubbles! He even could see some fishes and rocks too. He doesn't know why but it feels that he almost couldn't breathe there. Every breath that he has always comes out as bubbles. When he inspected his surrounding more, he found out that he was in the middle of the water body! Yes, he wasn't kidding. He was clearly drowning in the body of water. This of course made the young boy panicked._

' _Shit! Why in the world I got stranded here!? You know I can't swim, right!?' cursed Shinnosuke in his mind_

 _To be frank, Shinnosuke really couldn't swim at all. However, it doesn't mean that he doesn't know the basic of swimming. It just that he wasn't fond of to this kind of sport at all. To make it worse, he was mysteriously stranded right in the water. No matter how pro you are on swimming, if you get in Shinnosuke's situation, no one will survive! Because of this, Shinnosuke panicked even more and waved his limbs wildly in hope to get to the surface. However, his moves only spent much more of his stamina. Shinnosuke also lost more oxygen that he needed. His face already turned to blue and he kept swallowing water. Losing too much stamina to at least reach the surface, Shinnosuke almost lost in hope._

' _Damn…. I already died once… And I need to die while drowning in the water…. At least… Someone…. Save me… I don't want to die here….' Thought Shinnosuke while struggling even more to get out from this tight situation. Despite that, Shinnosuke couldn't do anything so much. His consciousness was already fading away. He once again tried to close his eyes; with his struggling almost came into a stop._

' _Is this….. Where I truly die?' asked Shinnosuke to himself_

 _Suddenly, a hand burst out from the surface to the body of the water. It almost seemed like God has answered Shinnosuke's pray and called someone to save him. The hand kept reaching out to him. Seeing this, Shinnosuke lent his hand; trying to grab that hand before he lost his consciousness. With his last strength, he grabbed that hand. Just after that, he felt so sleepy and his vision became so blurry. He felt that he would lose consciousness anytime soon. However, before that, he could see light blue eyes in the surface. Those eyes….somewhat gave Shinnosuke a warm feeling. Lastly, he could hear his savior's voice before he let his consciousness slipped away._

" _Shinnosuke…. Your party time has just begun…." Said Shinnosuke's savior_

"PPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Shinnosuke really hard while regaining his senses. He soon made several deep breaths while trying to inhale as much oxygen as he can. After calming himself and regaining his breaths, Shinnosuke began to survey his surroundings. There, he saw that he was in the middle of a forest. However, it was completely different from the Northern Forest. There were several flowers within the field and some high trees too. The whole place emitted a weird golden aura that Shinnosuke could see clearly. Lastly, he saw a small waterfall and pond behind him. Seeing this, he inspected his own body; finding that his whole clothes were wet. He then deduced that he was drowning in that pond.

"What the heck is going on? Where am I?" asked Shinnosuke before trying to hold his…

It's gone! Shinnosuke's trusty hat is gone! He soon checked his own body in hope to find his hat. However, his actions were truly in vain, his hat wasn't with him anymore. Shinnosuke soon thought how in the world that his hat could disappear. After all, he never releases it even when he sleeps. Well, of course, he releases it when he takes a bath. Shinnosuke then thought really hard to remember what happened to his hat.

"Come on! Come on, Shinnosuke! Think! Think! Where have I put my hat!?" murmured Shinnosuke panicked

"Do you search for this?" asked a voice

Hearing this, Shinnosuke shifted his sight to the upper part of the area. There, he saw a woman sitting at the edge of a rock. The woman was around the 30s. She has a thick and long black hair, but the tip of her hair is blonde. She tied it in ponytail and also has a thick pony in her forehead. Her left eye was brown color while….. She wore a white eye-patch in her right eye. She wears a weird-style white robe. It almost liked that several robes were covering her body. She also even an uneven long white skirt that… Ehem, actually showed her right thigh clearly, especially because she was crossing her leg. To make it weirder, she just wore a slipper which was quite out of place. She was sitting in a very seductive and provocative pose while also eating and licking an orange in her hand. Her other hand held….. Shinnosuke's hat!

"Hey, that's my hat! Give it back to me!" demanded Shinnosuke

"Nom, nom, nom, what did you say? I didn't hear ya! Nom, nom, nom." Said the woman while eating more of her orange

"Hey, just get down here, okay! I really don't want to argue anything at this time!"

"Well, nom, nom, nom, can't be helped then. Gotta save my food first." Said the woman before keeping her orange in her robe before jumping down to Shinnosuke

"Here, Kid! This is your hat, right?" said the woman before throwing Shinnosuke's hat back to its owner

"Thanks." Said Shinnosuke before swiftly caught the hat. To his surprise, he found an apple inside his hat. With dumbfounded look, he glanced to the woman back.

"Eat it! You must be hungry."

"Errrrrrrrr….. Before that, where am I? Were you the one who saved me? Also, what the heck is going on?" asked Shinnosuke

"Blah, blah, blah. Just rest assures and eats your food first, okay. It will replenish your stamina. Anyway, it's true that I helped you getting out from the pond. Since, you were clearly drowning there." Said the woman. Shinnosuke then reluctantly ate the apple despite he wasn't in the mood of eating. However, he felt that the person who saved him from the water was completely different from the woman in front of him. First, his savior has blue eyes and doesn't wear any sort of eye-patch. Second, he clearly knows that the woman's voice is different from his savior's.

"Anyway. We haven't introduced ourselves. What's your name, Kid?"

"Matsuda…. Shinnosuke."

"Shinnosuke, huh? What a good name!? Maybe I should call you "Shin-chan" from now on. Anyway, you could call me Alice." Said the woman, named Alice

"Thanks, Alice-san. But, tell me first, where am I?"

"Well, you're in the middle of the afterlife and the real world. You could simply say it like that." Said Alice, completely shocking and making Shinnosuke remembered his experiences. He remembered that he boldly jumped in between the Katana Gamma and Ruby. He clearly remembered that he got bisected by the Gamma before closing his eyes. However, after realizing this, he checked his body and found out that he still had his body full. How in the world that he completely got his body back unscratched while he clearly saw and felt that his body was sliced!? Except…. In the afterlife.

"Alice-san, do you know how Ruby is now!? Do you know her condition? Do you know…"

"Nope. Sorry, Shin-chan. But, I clearly don't know who this Ruby that you're talking is. After all, you could call me a messenger from the afterlife. I'm here because you were already dead in the real world."

"So…. Are you a god, Alice-san? I mean a goddess."

"Nah, I'm not in such a level. You could think me as a higher plane entity from your mere existence. Though, I'm not at the level of Godhood. I'm just a mere guardian of the rift between the afterlife and mortal world." Explained Alice

"So, that's it, huh? Well….. At least, my death wasn't in vain… At the very least….. I already saved my little sister, Ruby, from death. Even though it cost my life… I'm already happy….." said Shinnosuke sadly while shedding some tears

"Really? Well, Shin-chan, if I were you, I wouldn't be so optimistic like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this." Said Alice before projecting an image right above the two of them. Seeing what the projection showed made Shinnosuke was shocked to death.

"Huuuuuuuuueeeeeee….. Onii-chan….. Please wake up…. Huhuhuhuhu…. Onii-chan… Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, Onii-chan! Don't leave me….. Onii-chan! Huuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" cried Ruby hysterically while shaking the upper half of Shinnosuke's bisected body. Not caring of every injuries that she got, Ruby still kept shaking her brother's lifeless body continuously. Her tears were flooding and mixed with her brother's bloody body. Ruby also tried to connect back Shinnosuke's separated body several times; but it was all in vain. No matter how many times she tries to join it back, Shinnosuke's body couldn't be fixed again and he was surely death.

"Onii-chan…. Don't leave me…. Huuuuuuuuueeeeeeee… You're my best brother…. If you die…. Huhuhuhuhu…. HOW CAN I LIVE AGAIN!? I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, ONII-CHAN! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. HUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE…" screamed Ruby while crying

"Onii-chan… I already lost Otou-san and Okaa-san…. Please, wake up for this once….. Huhuhuhu….. I won't be naughty….. I won't eat cookies again…. I JUST WANT MY ONII-CHAN BACK! HUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE…" cried Ruby while pounding her brother's dead body multiple times

"He….. What a boring sibling!? I thought that we could get a much better resistance than this, right, Aniki?" said the Yari Gamma

"Fu! As I must say, this boy surely is a fool. He could just run away for his own life rather than sacrificing his own life for his own sister who is soon to be dead." Said Katana Gamma while preparing his blade arm

"Hey…. You two…. Can you please kill me…..?" said Ruby with a broken face; and at the same time also stop crying

"Huh!? Are you a crazy girl? At time like this, people usually beg their own life!" complained Yari Gamma

"What's the point of living anymore, huh….? I lost…huhuhuhu….Onii-chan…. I don't have anymore reason to live again….. Hehe, maybe I could meet again with Onii-chan in the afterlife…. Huhuhu…Because of that… JUST SHUT UP AND KILL ME YOU SON OF BITCH! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME! KIIIILLLLLLLLL MMMMEEEEEEEE!" demanded Ruby while bursting into tears

"As you wish, little girl. I will bring you back to your brother's place." Said Katana Gamma before raising his blade arm. Seeing this, Ruby closed her eyes while spreading her hands wide. Slowly, the Gamma slashed down the air…

"RUUUUUUBBBBBYYY!" screamed Shinnosuke while trying to reach the projection. However, Alice soon shut down the projection, much to Shinnosuke's dismay.

"What are you doing!? Ruby is in danger!" complained Shinnosuke

"Just like I said, Shin-chan. You're too much naïve to think that your little sister is alright. See, she needs you. Either way, she will just die anyway. It's inevitable."

"So…. What's the point of my sacrifice!? What's the point of throwing away my own life when my own little sister will just die either way!? Ruby… Huhuhuhu….. Ruby….. I'm sorry if I'm a bad brother to you… If only you were being raised by Uncle Taiyang and Yang's family, this wouldn't have happened… Huhuhuhu…" said Shinnosuke before breaking down into tears

"Well… Shin-chan…" said Alice while taking out her half-eaten orange from her robe before eating it

"What is it?"

"There's actually a way to revive you."

"Really, Alice-san!? There's a way for me to come back alive and save Ruby! Really!? Really!?"

"Don't be too overhyped, Shin-chan. I could easily revive you in a flash. Really, I could do it not only to you but to other people too. However, the consequences are really high. My way of revival will put in a state of trance between life and death. You could simply say that you're a ghost by the time of your revival. The process is also irreversible and there's no saying what would you become after being revived. It's simple by theory but it's complex by reality. You may even can't be considered as human again." Warned Alice, while…..still eating her orange. Hearing Alice's explanation, Shinnosuke couldn't help but make a gulp. He knows that he won't be the same as before. But, if it means to revive him again and save Ruby from the danger, Shinnosuke will do it without doubt. He made another gulp before clearly stating his resolve.

"It's alright, Alice-san! I will take any of the consequences. I won't back down no matter what! If I could get a power to save and protect Ruby and those who are important to me, I will absolutely do it. Even if it means to give a huge burden to me! So, please revive me back, Alice-san!" demanded Shinnosuke

"My, my, what a gut you have, Shin-chan? Just a simple warning, you won't be able to go back after deciding your own fate that might change your whole life. Just never chicken out!" said Alice before drawing an eye symbol, the Eye of Providence, in front of Shinnosuke. The eye soon glowed in orange color before the eye was absorbed into Shinnosuke's body. Shinnosuke felt a surge of power from his very own body. Not only that, he saw a glimpse of light from his shirt's pocket. He soon took out the light from his pocket. To his surprise, he saw his own icon which was given by his mother. After the light lit down, he could see that his icon has changed. It's no longer a simple icon with mostly white color and brown lines; the icon now has a black back and side part with white front part. The front part has a circle that showed the icon's black Quad Iris. The top part also contained the sticker that have Face Pantheon's mask image; with the alphabet "G" and "Ghost" at the top and below of it. This is Shinnosuke's Ore Eyecon.

"Shin-chan. That's the very Eyecon that now contained your every own soul. Because of this, you could now return back to your mortal world." Said Alice. However, Shinnosuke was much more concerned and dumbfounded by the new appearance of his Eyecon.

"Thank you, Alice-san. I don't know how grateful I am."

"No prob'! But, I think that you will need more than just a simple Eyecon out there. You need a little power up." Said Alice before drawing an Eye of Providence in Shinnosuke's waist. Not long after that, the air around Shinnosuke's waist was distorted in an orange wave. After that, the Ghost Driver soon materialized in Shinnosuke's waist; catching the boy's surprise.

"Heh! What is this!? Why the heck this creepy belt is in my waist!?" asked Shinnosuke shocked

"Calm down, Shin-chan. You see, do you think that you could easily defeat those Gammas even after you're being revived? Well, I don' think so."

"Yeah, you're right…"

"But, rest assure, my little boy. The thing in your waist is called "Ghost Driver". With the conjunction of your very own Eyecon, you will gain an even much more powerful than even the greatest Hunter and Huntresses could afford. With your power, you could change the fate of the imperfect mortal world. With your powerful power, you will become the warrior "Ghost". Then, you could not only save your little sister from those Gammas." Explained Alice

"Ah! Thanks, Alice-san. I won't have anymore doubt again. I will save my little sister back and protect the world from those Gammas!" resolved Shinnosuke

"One more thing. You know that I only revive you as a ghost. Well, neither way, you ain't gonna be a human or a soul. Because of that, you need to collect all 15 Luminaries Eyecons."

"Luminaries Eyecons?"

"Yes. It said that when all 15 Luminaries Eyecons were connected, every single of your wish will be granted. Well, that's a bonus for you. You could become a human again by wishing to the Luminaries Eyecons. Also, you know that Sanzo Eyecon that your sister got back there?"

"Yeah….. Hey, don't tell me that Eyecon is one of those Luminaries Eyecons!?"

"Gotcha, boy! Anyway, it's surely lucky to find one Luminary Eyecon just before your death. Oh yeah, Shin-chan. I got a little helper for you in the real world. She will be your guidance during your course in the mortal world." Said Alice before snapping her finger. Suddenly, a Cyclops little ghost appeared from the thin air.

"Ba!" scared the little ghost

"Wa! What the hell is this ocular ghost!?" asked Shinnosuke surprised. When he inspected the little ghost much more, he saw that the ghost has orange body with two tiny hands. She doesn't have any legs and surely she has a phantom body. The ghost also wears a white cape in her neck. Her head is mostly white but there is a huge dark golden eye right in front of her face with an orange line at the outer. She also has a wavy orange horn in her forehead.

"Hey, it's not an ocular ghost! I'm Yurusen-sama!" complained the ghost, named Yurusen

"Yurusen?"

"Yep, she is your guidance when you came back to the real world. She will help you to transform into Ghost." Explained Alice

"Oh, so that's it. Okay, Yurus….. Ah, I better call you Yuru-chan. Is that good?"

"Heh!? You call me….Yuru-chan… Well, that's a good name…. But…. I….." mumbled Yurusen a bit flustered

"Anyway, please help me to transform into this so-called warrior "Ghost"."

"Hey! Can't you just please praise me even more? Maybe you could call me cute or something?"

"Oi, Yuru-chan. I don't have time for this. Ruby is in danger!"

"Weh, weh, weh. Well to be honest, it's your own concern, Shinnosuke. Here! This is the manual of Ghost Driver." Said Yurusen before giving the manual paper to Shinnosuke. However, much to his dismay, Shinnosuke found that the manual is just a horrible doodle of the Ghost Driver with several unknown languages there!

"Hey, Yuru-chan! How the hell I could read this manual. It's just a simple doodle of my Ghost Driver and I don't even know the language in here!"

"Meh! It's your own concern!" said Yurusen before trying to run. But, Shinnosuke soon grabbed Yurusen's neck; trying to choke her.

"Ack! Not the neck! Not the neck! Release me, you fool!"

"Not until you tell me!" said Shinnosuke while brawling with Yurusen

"Well, Shin-chan, I'm afraid this is where we parted away. Have a nice trip! See you later, kiddo!" said Alice before waving her hand

"Eh? What did you MEAN!?" asked Shinnosuke before he and Yurusen was knocked by an unknown force from Alice. They were soon thrown to the pond back before they literally fell to the pond.

"Ahck! Not the water again!" complained Shinnosuke before drowning to the deep of the pond

"Ack! Before complaining that, just release my neck! I can't breathe!" complained Yurusen while drowning too

Unfortunately, the impact of the two when they fell to the pond made huge splash. The splash was huge to the point that it clearly hit Alice. Because of this, Alice was so wet to the point that she could only watch the waterfall with a dumbfounded look.

"Oh great… Now, I need to find other clothes. I should find have just pushed them not "pushing" them! Well, Alice, it's not bad to enjoy yourself for a little bit." Said Alice before untying her hair, letting it down. She soon stripped all of her clothes before jumping to the pond.

"Incoming! The big takoyaki is coming!" said Alice childishly before falling to the pond

"Now die!" said Katana Gamma before trying to end Ruby's life. However, to his surprise, Shinnosuke's corpse suddenly shined in a very bright light. This course of event really shocked the two Gammas. Even Ruby herself was also surprised by this event. Soon all of Shinnosuke's corpse parts, well along with his hat, turned into a particle of golden light. The light particle was soon merged together again. The particle soon reformed a human body. Not long after that, the particle shined an even brighter light to the point that the light pushed the two Gammas back. Ruby also needed to cover her eyes for a short time. After the light down, Ruby couldn't believe what she saw. She might think that this is a dream and she wanted to punch herself to wake herself up. However, even if this is a reality or dream, Ruby couldn't hold her joy anymore. She was very agape and shocked, but also was really relieved to see it. She even shredded some joyful tears.

"He? Heeeeee! I'm really revived once again!" said Shinnosuke not believing that he was alive once again and his body is truly intact

Yes. It was the joy of meeting her brother again that made Ruby happy.

"Ack! Before that, release me! I'm suffocating here, Shinnosuke!" shouted Yurusen while struggling on Shinnosuke's bear grip

"Aph, sorry, Yuru-chan!" said Shinnosuke before releasing Yurusen. The little ghost soon coughed and tried to get as much air as she can.

"Haa… Haa….. Haa…. Oi, Shinnosuke, you should know that I almost die back there if you don't release me at nick of time!" complained Yurusen while rubbing her swollen neck

"Hey, but you were jesting too much! How in the world that this little doodle paper is a….."

"OOOOOONNNIII-CCCCCHHHHAAAANNN!" cried Ruby hysterically before hugging Shinnosuke really tight. Shinnosuke now remembered that he still needed to take care of Ruby first. He really needs to punish Yurusen after this. He then inspected his little sister a bit. Yes, Shinnosuke already saw how much broken Ruby could be if he died. Seeing this, Shinnosuke soon patted Ruby's head softly while also kissing his sister's forehead; in hope to comfort her.

"Huuuuuuueeeeeeee… Onii-chan….. I thought that you were a goner….. Huhuhuhuhu… I can't leave without Onii-chan… Huhuhuhu….. Don't leave me again, Onii-chan…" cried Ruby in Shinnosuke's chest

"There, there, Ruby. Onii-chan is here. I won't ever leave you again. Don't cry, cup, cup, cup." Comforted Shinnosuke. However, their sweet times were once again disturbed by the Gammas.

"Damn! How that Kid is able to live again!? I thought I have killed him!" cursed Katana Gamma

"Calm down, Aniki! Don't worry. If we have killed him, we should just kill him again!" said Yari Gamma. Hearing this, Shinnosuke then glared at those two Gammas.

"Well, sorry, you two. But, this time, I won't let you kill me anymore. I have a little sister who would be broken if I wasn't here and I also have an angry Bitch who will beat me if I get killed again." Said Shinnosuke coldly

"Onii-chan….. Please, we need to run…. It's dangerous…." Said Ruby while still sobbing

"Don't worry, Ruby! I will defeat them in a flash! Anyway, take this Sanzo Eyecon. This will help you to see the Gammas." said Shinnosuke while giving Ruby the Sanzo Eyecon. Shinnosuke soon brought Ruby to a safer place. He then called Yurusen once again.

"Oi, Shinnosuke. What is it?"

"Yuru-chan….. I bet that you don't even know how to use this Ghost Driver, right?" asked Shinnosuke

"Uhm… Well, bravo, Kid! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't actually…"

"That's enough. Well, if I don't know how to use this driver, I should just imagine knowing how to use this driver." Said Shinnosuke while clenching his Ore Eyecon

Seeing that Shinnosuke was defenseless, the two Gammas soon charged to the cowboy guy once again. However, Shinnosuke pressed his Ore Eyecon's Ghost Liberator, showing its Start Up Time; the letter "G". He then pressed the Ghost Driver's Eyecon Sloan, opening the driver. He then firmly put the Eyecon to the belt before reclosing the Ghost Driver.

 **EYE!**

Suddenly, the Ore Parka Ghost was materialized from the Ghost Driver's Glint. The Parka Ghost then knocked away the two Gammas, giving Shinnosuke more time to prepare his transformation. The Ore Ghost soon flew above Shinnosuke's head. The boy soon pulled the Detonate Trigger of the Ghost Driver, closing the Ghost Driver's Glint.

 **BACHRIMINNA! BACHIRIMINNA!**

Shinnosuke then pushed the trigger, opening the Ghost Driver's Glint, showing the Eyecon's Transformation Time: the Face Pantheon.

 **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Soon, Shinnosuke's body is covered with a blue light. After the light cleared, Shinnosuke's body is already covered with the Transient. The Ore Parka Ghost flew around Ghost a little bit before attaching itself to the Transient firmly. The parka attached so nicely on the rider. Soon, the Face Pantheon was materialized in the Rider's face; complete with the Wisp Horn. This is the warrior "Ghost" in Ore Damashii.

Seeing Shinnosuke's transformed body, Ruby couldn't help but went agape and surprised to see her brother's Rider form. She even needed to cover her mouth in awe.

"Onii-chan…. You're so cool….." said Ruby in awe

Meanwhile, the two Gammas were surprised by this turn of event. Even, the Yari Gamma was much panicked and he even stepped backward in fears. The Katana Gamma was even quite scared after seeing the Rider, Ghost, in front of him.

"It's impossible! It's impossible! How in the world that kid has Necrom's prototype!?" asked Yari Gamma scared

"Don't be scared, Ototo! It's only the prototype of Necrom! We shouldn't let our fear control us! Everyone, attack him!" ordered the Katana Gamma to the remaining Gammas to charge against the hero

 **(Play: Doubt & Trust – Access)**

Just before the Gammas attack him, all of Ghost's orange lines in his body and the Face Pantheon were all shining an orange light. Not only that, a black smoke was emitted from Ghost's body and the smoke literally killed any nearby plants. When one of the Gammas tried to slash him, Ghost simply grabbed the sword before grabbing the Gamma's neck.

" **Pathetic!"** said Ghost in an eerie tone that's completely different from Shinnosuke's tone voice. Ghost soon grounded the poor Gamma to the ground before stomping the Gamma really hard; so hard that it made a huge hole in the Gamma's chest. He then kicked away the Gamma's corpse to the incoming Gammas. When another one tried to punch him, Ghost simply evaded it in an orange blur like trail. He then grabbed the Gamma's hand before kicking its leg. He then swiftly grabbed the Gamma's leg before piledriving the Gamma to the ground. After planting the Gamma's head in the ground, he made a swift vertical chop that decapitated the Gamma's body. He then kicked away the Gamma's bisected body away from him. Another Gamma tried to attack him but Ghost easily evaded it. No matter how the Gamma attacked him, Ghost swiftly dodged it. The Gamma was soon exhausted for the naught slashing.

" **Is that it? Heh! Then, it's my turn!"** said Ghost before punching and kicking the Gamma furiously. He punched the Gamma relentlessly in a blind speed. He never gave any chance for his enemy to counter-attack him. The Gamma itself was very overwhelmed by Ghost's speedy attacks. When Ghost tried to punch him, the Gamma blocked it by using his sword. However, Ghost increased the force of his punch; destroying the sword while thrusting the Gamma's chest, creating a big hole. He then tore away the Gamma to half. The Gamma's black ink-liked blood was splashing to Ghost's black body. Even his Face Pantheon was tainted by the Gamma's blood. The Rider soon saw his bloody hand which was filled with black blood. Seeing this, Ghost couldn't help but giggle sadistically.

" **Hihihihihi…. Hehehehe…. This is it! THIS IS IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE THRILL THAT I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR! HAHAHAHAHA!"** laughed Ghost

Seeing her brother's unusual and sadistic laugh made Ruby shocked to death. She couldn't believe that the mysterious Rider in front of her was Shinnosuke. Ruby already knows Shinnosuke so well. There's no way that Shinnosuke will act like that. Even Ruby needed to cover her mouth after seeing such a gory scene. She even felt that she will vomit anytime soon if this continues.

"No….. No…. No… This isn't Onii-chan! Onii-chan won't be like this." Said Ruby disbelief

Not long after that, another Gamma charged to Ghost again foolishly. However, this time Ghost also sprinted toward the Gamma too.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! ENTERTAIN ME EVEN MORE!"** laughed Ghost before floating in the air; leaving a trail of orange lines. Ghost soon grabbed the incoming Gamma. He soon landed near a tree before making the Gamma's head hit the tree continuously. Not only that, Ghost increased the speed of the hitting until the Gamma's head was stuck in the tree. He then tore away the Gamma's body into pieces after doing such barbarity act. He then floated again in the air and flew toward another Gamma. Ghost then grounded the Gamma before punching the monster's head continuously. He punched it really hard that the Gamma's face bleed black blood. Ghost then grabbed the Gamma's leg before pulling it and stomping the Gamma's continuously. He then tore away the Gamma's leg from the latter's body before throwing the Gamma into the air. Ghost then kicked the Gamma so hard that it separated the main body from its limbs. Ghost then saw a Gamma was cowering in fear and try to escape the bloody battlefield. Seeing this, he slowly approached the Gamma before stepping its chest.

" **Do you want to be spared?"** said Ghost while stomping the Gamma's chest harder and harder. Seeing this, of course, the Gamma nodded about this and also even showed some begging poses.

" **What? Can't hear ya!"** said Ghost before stomping the Gamma's body continuously. He stomped it mercilessly. Ruby saw all of the events in front of her and she truly wanted to vomit. At one hand she was literally happy to see her brother was revived. On other hand, she was also scared to see her brother became such a sadistic killing machine. A Gamma once again tried to attack Ghost by using his sword. Though, Ghost easily evaded it. With one swift move, Ghost kicked the Gamma with his left leg. However, the Gamma grabbed the Rider's leg. Ghost, though, actually already predicted this.

" **Checkmate!"** said Ghost before pulling and pushing the Detonate Trigger again, making the Glint showed the Ore Eyecon's Move Invocation Time: a kicking boot fueled with energy

 **DAI KAIGAN! ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

The more ominous version of Ghost's Eye of Providence was materialized from Ghost's chest before hitting the Rider's body. Soon, the Eye of Providence provided some orange energy to Ghost's right foot. Ghost then used his left leg as a propeller to jump in the air before kicking the Gamma with his right foot. The Gamma could only struggle after being kicked by the Rider before exploding in a bright light. The explosion covered the entire area. Ruby and the Katana with Yari Gamma even needed to hide from the explosion. After the dust was cleared, Ghost was standing victoriously on the mountain of Gamma's corpse. The three of them couldn't believe what they have just seen.

 **(Song ended)**

"Aniki….. I don't expect that a prototype is strong enough like this….." commented Yari Gamma

"We're in deep troubles…" said Katana Gamma

"Onii-chan….." murmured Ruby while approaching Ghost

Ghost then glanced at the two Gammas. Instinctively, the Gammas were pointing their weapons to the Rider, ready for any incoming attacks. However, Ghost instead set his eyes to the injured Ruby who was limping toward him.

" **You…. I felt such a strong energy from you….. Entertain me, little girl….."** said Ghost

"What do you mean, Onii-chan!?" asked Ruby dumbfounded. To her surprise, Ghost floated toward before trying to punch her. Instinctively, Ruby blocked it by crossing her arms. However, the impact of the punch was strong enough to knock Ruby back several meters. Ghost then approached Ruby slowly before pulling her hair really hard. He then punched Ruby's stomach multiple times. Combined with her previous injuries, Ruby coughed even more blood than before. Ghost then grounded her before stomping her chest continuously.

"Ack! Onii-chan, stop! It hurts! Ack!" screamed Ruby in agony while being stomped by the Rider. However, Ghost didn't answer or say anything. Instead, the Rider grabbed Ruby's neck before dragging her to some trees. He dragged her past several trees which surely broke the trees in its way. He then slammed Ruby's head to the tree multiple times. So many that Ruby's head was bleeding so much and she coughed even more blood than ever.

"Onii-chan… Why….. Why, Onii-chan?... I'm your little….."

Before Ruby could finish her sentence, Ghost stabbed Ruby's stomach with his hands. His hand was even visible from Ruby's behind. Seeing such a scene, even the two Gammas were surprised by the twisted event. Meanwhile, Ruby could only see her brother's hand which stabbed her own stomach. Only the sound of the growling wind that could be heard…..

White flash soon covered the screen. Now the screen shows an orange screen with Ghost's Eye of Providence in the center. The screen also shows Shinnosuke's Eyecon collections:

Shinnosuke's Eyecon (2): Ore, Sanzo

The Eyecons soon changed their Start Up Time setting to their Transformation Time, showing the Face of the Eyecons.

" **NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER GHOST!"** shouted Yurusen

 **(Play: Senshi – Kamen Rider Kuuga's BGM)**

"RUBY! YOU NEED TO SURVIVE! RUBY!" shouted Shinnosuke continuously while the doctors were bringing his sister to the operation room

Shinnosuke was shocked to see his bloody hands which were covered with Ruby and the Gamma's blood.

"YOU SAID THAT I COULD USE MY POWER TO SAVE MY LITTLE SISTER! BUT, WHAT AM I DOING IS JUST HURTING RUBY!" shouted Shinnosuke to Alice

"Shin-chan. I already said that you won't be the same anymore. You're an undead." Said Alice coldly

"I don't want to become Ghost anymore….." said Shinnosuke while leaving his Ghost Driver and his Ore and Sanzo Eyecon

Shinnosuke was walking in the middle of a street before he saw a truck was heading toward him. However, he didn't move at all.

"It would be better if I truly die." said Shinnosuke while shedding some tears

"Watch out!" shouted Blake before jumping toward Shinnosuke and saved the boy from his literal second death

"Actually….. I don't know what am I? Who am I? Am I really a human?" said Shinnosuke to Blake

"Matsuda-kun…. I'm not the best person to confide in nor am I worthy enough to say this….. But, believe in yourself! Matsuda-kun is Matsuda-kun. No matter who you are, you are still the same person." Said Blake while hugging Shinnosuke really tight

"The kick is the same, but I need a much more powerful kick!" said Shinnosuke while stretching his leg before sprinting toward a tanuki statue

"Hahaha, we will destroy this hospital which contained your very sister!" laughed Yari Gamma

"I won't doubt myself anymore! No matter what, I won't back off again!" said a beaten Shinnosuke while grabbing the Gammas

"Dakara, misete kure! Ore no Henshin!" said Shinnosuke before making his very own transformation pose

Ghost was riding his Machine Ghostriker before hitting the Yari Gamma with his bike. He then used its back wheel to hit the Katana Gamma. He made some great maneuverability with his bike. Ghost then punched the Yari Gamma in the face, throwing him back several feet backs. He then took a step back before spreading his arms. He then sprinted toward the incoming Yari Gamma; with each steps absorbed more energies from the Eye of Providence.

"I will keep fighting! No matter what, I won't run away again!" said Ghost while sprinting before jumping in the air. The Rider soon performed a somersault in the air before performing a kick to the screen.

"ORE WA NINGEN!"

 **ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

 **(Song ended)**

 **EPISODE 2: IDENTITY! I'M A HUMAN!**

 **Yep! That's the end of this chapter! Phew! Took long enough to finish this chapter, you know. Anyway, please stay tune for more of this fic chapter. Don't forget R &R. Any good and critic comments will be considered for me. Also, I'm really appreciate those who favorite and followed this fic. Thank you very much. So, what will happen to Ruby? Will Shinnosuke able to search his identity? What is Blake doing here? Find out in the next chapter of Ghost: Souls of Remnant. And…to all Yang's fan out there, sorry for what happened to her in this fic :P. See ya for more true dragon's roar!**


	3. Identity! I'm A Human!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider which is owned by Toei, RWBY which is owned by Roosterteeth, or any other references in this story.**

Chapter 2: Identity! I'm A Human!

Silence….. That's the only reaction that could be made in this kind of shocking situation. Not a single of words can be spit out from the mouth. Cold breeze was blowing slowly and thoroughly in the remnant of the battlefield. Both Katana and Yari Gamma were even shocked and went agape after seeing the turning tide in the battle. At one side, they felt quite happy but at the same side, they also felt really surprised. They can't believe what the enemy in front of them had just done. They were actually sent here to assassinate a sibling while also retrieving the lost Sanzo Eyecon. They managed to kill the brother one and also torture the little sister. However, to their surprise, the brother suddenly revived back in one piece. To make it worse, he gained access to the prototype of the Necrom's project. It was one of their Kingdom's secret super weapons and none of the information of it has been leaked. Though, it doesn't mean that their Kingdom doesn't make a few test players. While they are building the real project, they also made some prototypes and gave it to some selected individuals in their Kingdom. It is made so to collect some precious data for the real one. Due to how secretive it is, it was really shocking to see some nearby passenger to have access to the secret prototypes. Not only that, the person who used the prototype also used its power against their own kind. He managed to single-handily defeat their armies of Gamma Commandos. And after that, they thought he would target them next. However, his next step somehow took them by surprise….

In the middle of the battlefield, Ghost stabbed Ruby's stomach swiftly; making a huge gap of bloody hole that kept leaking a stream of blood continuously. You could even clearly see Ghost's fist at the other side of Ruby's body. Meanwhile, Ruby herself was clearly stunned at place and she couldn't do anything. She could only widen her beautiful silver eyes to the hand which went through her body. Though for her, she didn't feel any physical pain at all. She already got tortured sadistically by the Gamma and witnessing her brother was killed right in front of her eyes. She felt that all of those events were so painful that she almost couldn't even feel pain anymore. Despite that, the only pain that she still could feel was a really hurting cringe in her heart. Despite her brother was killed by the Gammas, he managed to revive back in a shocking way in Ruby's eyes. She couldn't be so delighted to see her brother to be back sound and relief. However, her excitement was cut short because the event in front of her. She couldn't believe that it was her brother, out of all people, to stab her like this. She wanted to believe that this was just a dream but it was too real to be for it. Ruby could only let a single tear from her eye to fall on Ghost's hand. She just couldn't believe how such a loving sibling relationship that they have could turn into like this.

Meanwhile, inside of Ghost's helm, you could clearly see Shinnosuke was showing a sadistic smile to Ruby. It was like as if Shinnosuke was enjoying the whole killing and torturing. Not only that, if even felt that Shinnosuke was slowly losing himself and falling to the abyss of insanity. For Ruby, she used her last strength to grip Ghost's hand which stabbed her stomach really tight. While still coughing a burst of blood from her mouth, Ruby slowly lifted her head to see the face of her brother inside the Ghost's helm.

"Onii…..-chan….. I don't…..know….what happened…to you….. But, please…. Return back….. Onii-chan….." pleaded Ruby weakly. However, it was all for naught because Ghost was still unfazed with her pleas. Despite that, Ruby still pleaded for Shinnosuke to return back to his own real self.

"Onii….-chan… I know….that….you will blame…yourself after…..this….. I know…that… I'm just…..a childish….. clingy… useless….and crybaby… little sister… Hehe….. I bet…that's why….. Onii-chan….really hated me….when we're….. a kid…" laughed Ruby while still coughing blood. However, Shinnosuke was still unfazed by this. Though, it was seemed that he was stunned a bit and he didn't do anything particular after hearing Ruby's speech. With Ruby's consciousness started to slip, she used her last chance to confess her feelings to her brother.

"I'm sorry…Onii-chan…. If I'm just…..a burden…for you…as a little….sister….. But….I want….you….to know…. I… really…..love…you…..O…..nii…-chan…." Said Ruby weakly while shedding tears from her silver eyes. She then made a final cough before slowly closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, inside of the Ghost's helm, after seeing Ruby's watery silver eyes and hearing her words, Shinnosuke felt as if he was struck by a lightning. Hearing Ruby's confession was enough to snap Shinnosuke from his killing spree. He soon snapped back to the reality and regained back his full control of his body. However, he soon met the pale face of Ruby who already closed her silver eyes. Her body was full of blood much more than before than he could imagine.

"Huh!? RUBY!?" said Shinnosuke as Ghost shocked after seeing Ruby's much worst condition. To top of it, he found out that he WAS the one who stabbed Ruby using his own hand. Shinnosuke couldn't believe what he had just done. He was too shocked to find out that it was his own self who tortured and almost killed his own little sister. He could see Ruby's blood covering his whole hand and body. Ghost's black and orange body was tainted with the crimson color of blood. Even the Face Pantheon was as taint as his whole body. In reflex, he soon pulled out his hand from Ruby's stomach. Soon after this, Ruby's body slowly fell to the ground. However, Ghost managed to catch Ruby in nick of time before falling to the ground. While inspecting Ruby's condition, Ghost slowly depowered and transformed back to Shinnosuke.

"Oi….. Ruby….. This is a joke, right!? Hehe, you really knew how to make your beloved Onii-chan to be surprised, huh? Okay, please stop this, Ruby! Wake up!" pleaded Shinnosuke while shaking Ruby's body

"Hey, boy, it's too late….. That girl is already dead…." Said Katana Gamma sarcastically. However, his words weren't heard by Shinnosuke who was still busy with his little sister.

"Hey, Ruby, what's going on with you!? Answer me! Wake up! Please….open your eyes!" said Shinnosuke while kept shaking Ruby's unmoving body. Shinnosuke became even more panic than ever. Knowing that the chance that Ruby was still alive was very low, he couldn't help but letting several tears fell from his orange eyes.

"Oi, Ruby! It's not funny anymore! Don't scare your Onii-chan like this! Please wake up, Ruby!" said Shinnosuke while softly slapping Ruby's cheek. But, this still didn't faze the black haired girl at all. Not only that, when Shinnosuke tried to check his little's breaths, he didn't feel any breath from her nose. He also checked her pulse but he didn't feel any beating both in her neck and chest. Seeing this, Shinnosuke felt he was falling to the deep abyss of despair. He wanted to believe that everything was just a bad dream and that they will be sound and relief after waking up. However, this was the reality. While sobbing non-stop, Shinnosuke kept shaking Ruby's limp body while also pleading for her to survive the ordeal.

"Huhuhuhu…. Wake up, Ruby….. Please… I'm sorry if I was a bad brother for you… But, at least, wake up for once… Open your eyes! Please, Ruby! Let me at least apologize for you! That's why don't leave my side, Ruby… Huhuhuhuhuhuhu….. I need you….. You're my cutest dearest little sister that I could wish for….. Huhuhuhu…. Please…Ruby…. Huhuhuhuhuhu….." pleaded Shinnosuke while still shaking Ruby's body. However, it was all for naught because Ruby still closed her silver eyes and didn't move at all. After seeing this, Shinnosuke couldn't do anything but hugging the body of his little sister really tight.

"Huhuhuhuhu….. Ruby…. Please don't do this to me… I lost Oyaji and Summer-san….. I don't want to lose anyone again… Huhuhuhu….Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaa….. RUUUUUUUBBBBBBBYYYYYYYY….." cried Shinnosuke in anguish while hugging his little sister really tight. While Shinnosuke was mourning over his little sister's conditions, their moments were interrupted by the Katana Gamma.

"How ironic….. To think that a guy like you could attain so much power to even compete against us, Gamma! But, it was all for naught, kiddo. Because of that power, you killed your own little sister… with your OWN hands….." hissed Katana Gamma to the broken Shinnosuke

"No… No…. It can't be me….. It was you who killed Ruby! I can't possibly hurt Ruby!" denied Shinnosuke

"Oh yeah? Didn't you see that you stabbed your own little sister with your hands?"

"No….. No…. You must be joking! RUBY CAN'T DIE! NOT NOW! SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME RIGHT NOW! JUST FUCK OFF FROM HERE!" said Shinnosuke while trying to deny everything that the Gamma has said

"Accept the reality kid…. Look at your own bloody hands…..." said Katana Gamma while pointing at Shinnosuke's bloody hands which was already dried and it seemed it was carved into Shinnosuke's own body. Seeing his bloody hands, Shinnosuke could only stare at it with a shock and despair face.

"No! No, it can't be! No… Ruby….. I….. I…."

"Get it, kid? For exchange a greater power, you have to pay really big for it." Said Katana Gamma while touching Shinnosuke's shoulders. Shinnosuke himself was still shocked and stunned with the big revelation that he was the one who hurt and killed Ruby. Though, a part of him wants to believe that it wasn't him that did all of this. Shinnosuke couldn't help but scratching and pulling his hair really hard.

"No… NO! NOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T KILL RUBY! NOT ME! RUBY ISN'T DEAD! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" denied Shinnosuke while shaking his head. He tried to shrug off any provocative words from the Gamma but the condition of Ruby right now made him couldn't shake those thoughts so easily.

"You can't deny it, kiddo… Ruby is dead…. And that's…because of you….." hissed Katana Gamma in Shinnosuke's ear

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! FUCK OFF FROM MY SIGHT!" said Shinnosuke while wailing out his fists toward the bladed Gamma

Shinnosuke soon tried to punch the Katana Gamma but he performed it in a more wild style, unlike to his collective and casual pose. Though, in Katana Gamma's eyes, he only felt that Shinnosuke was just a little kid who was wailing and lashing out against their bully big brother. Shinnosuke only threw out his fists without coordination and just lashed out into the air instead of the villain in front of him. He almost liked a broken child who just wailing and lashing out madly. When Shinnosuke finally almost threw a punch to the Gamma's face, the Katana Gamma simply grabbed Shinnosuke's fist easily. There, he could see the mixed feelings face of Shinnosuke. At one side, Shinnosuke felt really angry both toward himself and to the Gammas. However, at other side, he felt sadness and despair that he lost his precious little sister. All of those feelings were all shown in his face and you could clearly see that Shinnosuke could burst out of tears anytime soon. Despite being a Gamma, Katana couldn't help but feeling a bit pity to the boy.

"Yare, yare…. This really aches my head… What? Don't stare at me with those eyes. Not that I can't see it….." said Katana casually to the mad-driven Shinnosuke who still clenching his fist really hard

"You…. YOU KILLED RUBY!" screamed Shinnosuke really hard toward Katana

"What!? I didn't expect young people like you could be so disrespect and wild like animal. Don't blame someone else for your own fault! Yes, indeed I tortured your little sister and killed you back then. But, I DIDN'T kill your little sister! You could cry until your eyes are dry but don't blame me for killing your little sister. Blame yourself for not controlling that power! Face at the reality, Kid!" pointed out Katana. However, the truth only made Shinnosuke got even worst. He just let out a bestial cry in anguish toward Katana.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! RUBY CAN'T DIE! SHE CAN'T! HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!" cried Shinnosuke while trying to lash out at Katana with his free hands. However, Katana swiftly dodged all of Shinnosuke's mad and wild punches toward him. Instead, Katana swiftly kicked Shinnosuke right in his face, sending him to the ground. However, this didn't stop Shinnosuke at all. He soon grabbed the nearby fallen GanGun Saber swiftly. He then swung the GanGun Saber madly toward the Gamma in front of him. However, it looked more like a child playing with his toy sword. Shinnosuke was so unprofessional in using the sword and just swung it like a little kid. Even Katana couldn't help that seeing the boy had tainted the name of swordplay. He soon caught the GanGun Saber with his one hand only.

"I warned you, kid. You can't insult and blame me for anything. But, don't mess up with swordplay….." hissed Katana

"LIKE I CARE! I ALREADY LOST MY PRECIOUS RUBY! THERE'S NOTHING MORE THAT I WOULD WANT TO DO BUT TO KILL YOU HERE!" shouted Shinnosuke. However, he was kicked in his shin really hard by Katana. While he was clutching his hurt stomach, Katana soon grabbed Shinnosuke before throwing him to a nearby tree. After landing on the ground, Shinnosuke already lost any motivation and energy left to retaliate against the Gamma. What he was doing at that time was just sobbing non-stop and becoming a sobbing-mess. He just curled in the ground while sobbing and crying really loud.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu….. Ruby…. Ruby…. Don't leave me….. You're my precious little sister ever for me… Ruby….. I'm sorry…. Huhuhuhuhuhu…. I'm sorry….. So, please go back, Ruby…. HUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA…. HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE…" cried Shinnosuke in anguish

"Aniki, what should we do with him? Should I make to him to meet his little sister?" asked Yari Gamma while preparing his yari against the broken Shinnosuke. However, Katana quickly halted him.

"No need for that, Ototo. Let just leave him like that." Said Katana before taking his leave

"WHAT!? Are you serious, Aniki!? You don't usually leave a target like this, right!? What made you change my mind?"

"Haa…. You could say that I'm a bit bored. After all, killing a broken doll like him will be useless. I think despite having the Necrom's project prototype, he is too scared and broken mentally to do anything. He won't be a threat in the state like that, right?" Explained Katana

"Well, so be it, then." Said Yari Gamma. Soon, the elder Gamma motioned his fingers in circular manner to summon a white version of Ghost's Eye of Providence. However, it had a more devilish-eye like design than Ghost's. Not only that, the Eye of Providence also showed some level of sentience by blinking once. After the Eye blinked, both of the Gammas turned into a pair of floating Gamma Eyecon. Those Eyecons soon entered the Eye of Providence before the Eye blinked once again and disappeared in the middle of silent forest. With that, those Gammas soon left without leaving any trace.

Meanwhile, Shinnosuke was still whimpering softly and sobbing non-stop. He kept whispering Ruby's name while crying like a baby or a crazy guy. For once, he rethought about what Alice had said to him. The power that she gave to him needs a very big consequence. That power will also change his fate and destiny forever. Lastly, of course, he can't turn back again after receiving it. Despite of that, he obviously didn't take her words seriously. At that time, he only thought about saving his own little sister and didn't think in the long run. He was too naïve! He thought that by getting a new power, he could save Ruby. But, he's deadly wrong! He thought that by becoming Ghost he would become a new hero of Remnant for a moment. However, just like his doctrine in his minds, there's no a single hero in the world of Remnant nor did his actions could be called a part of justice. He cursed himself because of the temptation from Alice. What he did was the opposite that he wanted! He thought by getting revived back, he could reunite back with Ruby once again and nothing would happen. However, in the end, that power only brings misery to the others, particularly to Ruby. Because of that power, Ruby was dead and that was because of her own brother! Pretty ironic, right? Someone who wanted to save his precious little sister ended up as the one who hurt and killed her. Just by thinking all of those in his minds were enough to drive Shinnosuke to the hole of insanity. He could only wail Ruby's name continuously to the orange sky where the sun would soon consumed by the darkness. He pounded the ground with his fists nonstop to the point that his hands were so bloody even more after being tainted with Ruby's blood. Shinnosuke soon took a glance toward the static body of Matsuda Ruby who was lying on the ground with a pool of crimson color liquid.

"I'm sorry….Ruby…. I'm a really bad and stupid brother for you…. If only I didn't approach your live….. This won't happen at all…. I'm sorry…" whispered Shinnosuke softly while a stream of tears fell from his eyes continuously

However, despite knowing the probability that Ruby was still alive was very low, he still didn't lose to cling on a flicker light of hope. A small part of him still didn't want to give up so easily without retaliating at all. Shinnosuke soon got up from the ground before walking to Ruby's side. He thought to bring Ruby to a nearby hospital as soon as possible. He didn't want to hear what people would say to him, but he still wanted to believe that his precious little sister was still alive no matter what! He wouldn't stop until the last breath of his life. He soon lifted Ruby's cold body from the ground before carrying her in piggy-ride style in his back. Before going to the hospital, Shinnosuke made some confession of his mixed feelings toward his unconscious little sister.

"Ruby…. Huhuhu…. If I could turn back the time…or I could give my own live to you… I won't let you to suffer like this….. Even if I must stray myself from you….." said Shinnosuke, only to meet another silence

"I know that you can't hear me… But, please… don't die for me, Ruby… This is my whole lifetime wish… I don't want to believe that you DIE, RUBY! AND I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT AT ALL! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP MY LITTLE SISTER NOW AND NEVER!" said Shinnosuke, but still no response

"That's why….. You mustn't give up on living, Ruby…" said Shinnosuke softly before rushing to the hospital while carrying Ruby

~RWBYS~

 **(Play: Doubt & Trust – Access)**

The screen shows Shinnosuke and several others people standing in the middle of dark abyss with several black and white ghosts were praying for them. Suddenly, rose petals were covering the screen before showing Ruby and her teams in the middle of blood-stained snowy field and they were all surrounded by several Grimms. The screen soon zoomed up to their face, showing Ruby who is holding her Cresent Rose but with melancholic face, Weiss who showed a hollow expression with her eyes looking down, Blake who was crying with her bangs covering her teary eyes, and Yang who was holding half of her face and showed a little mischievous grin. The screen then changed again to show Makoto's face which was filled with rage and sadistic smile before zooming to Shinnosuke who lifted down his cowboy hat. He soon lifted his hat before performing several backflips and somersaults before shooting the screen, revealing the title "RWBY".

 **(Owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru)**

Shinnosuke was backflipping again but he accidentally fell on top of Ruby who was eating her cookies. He then kissed his little sister's cheek before eating one of the cookies. He soon hugged Weiss from behind much to the girl's annoyance. She soon pushed away the cowboy guy aside before secretly eating a kinako-bun happily. Despite the push, Shinnosuke managed to land perfectly beside Blake before the two of them read their books together. Blake herself showed a really comfortable smile.

 **(Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku)**

Meanwhile, Makoto and Takeru were analyzing the Gammas before they were hugged in the neck by Shinnosuke. Jaune was sitting on the ground while wiping some bloods in his face before Pyrrha appeared and helped tending Jaune's injuries. Yang and Nora were chasing each other with Ren could only shook his head. However, unknown to her, Yang passed Alain who didn't show any amusing expression.

 **(Saki made motomeru yubi)**

The screen soon shifted again. This time showing Weiss is being chained on top of the Schnee Dust Company tower with her family guarding her. Seeing this, she could only shed a tear. Yang has finished beating several humans before making a bestial roar and pounding the ground. However, she then giggled lightly.

 **(Tsumetasa ni kizukanai)**

Blake was standing in front of dock before she purposely stabbed herself. She soon jumped down to the endless sea but she showed a really relieved face. Meanwhile, Ruby was lying on the ground with bloods kept pouring from her stomach. She was lying on the pool of black blood. She tried to reach her broken Cresent Rose.

 **(Akogareru mabayusa wa)**

Shinnosuke suddenly stood in the middle of his friends before all of them were being burnt by red flames. Not only that, there were also several broken guitars and musical notes near him. He then fell to his knees before shedding a tear.

 **(Subete o kaeru tame ni)**

Meanwhile, in the Gamma World, Adonis was sitting on his throne, surrounded with his family and several higher-ups. But, he showed a melancholic face. On the other side, Alice and Yurusen were watching Alain from the far with a sad look. Alain himself was also just kept walking while stomping a box of takoyaki.

 **(Ai o nokosu nara)**

The screen shifted again to Shinnosuke who was trying to reach his dying little sister. Suddenly, Summer replaced Ruby's place but she dispersed to dust before her son could reach her. Seeing this, Shinnosuke could only scream before knowing that he is in the middle of a group of Grimms. He then grabbed his guitar.

 **(Tometa kuchibiru ni)**

He then saw the leader of the Grimms who has a demonic silhouette. Seeing this, his eyes turned as red as blood before he smashed his guitar to the screen. The screen soon showed several junctions: first it shows Roman, then Katana Gamma, a sad Ruby, a Ghost symbol being carved in a wood, a bloodied Myrtenaster, a broken guitar which was held by someone, a self-destruct green Eyecon, a broken Rose emblem and a disappearing Weiss who was praying.

Song Credits:

Doubt & Trust by Access

Color of The Heart by UVERworld

Cast Credits:

Matsuda Shinnosuke: Kamiya Hiroshi

Matsuda Ruby: Kumigaya Rie

Blake Belladona: Taneda Risa

Yang Xiao Long: Hasakawa Yuu

Alice: Sawashiro Miyuki

Yurusen: Yuki Aoi

Katana Gamma: Furukawa Makoto

Yari Gamma: Takaguchi Kosuke

Matsuda Summer: Tanaka Rie

Mysterious Figure: Takahiro Sakurai

Matsuda Shinnosuke (Child): Orikasa Fumiko

 **(Hikari dake ga yami o unde)**

The screen shifted to show Ghost who is fighting several Grimms in a superstar stage. He shot several Ursas using Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode. He then floated in the air before slashing several Beowolves using his sword's Blade Mode. He dodged several Grimm's attacks while somersaulting before posing in the scene. Besides him, there are several shadows of his future forms but the only knowledgeable one is only the Ghost forms who are holding guns and the one who dual-wielding swords.

 **(Nukumori wa utagai kasanete)**

Specter is running on a ruined city with red sky while shooting any Gammas in his path using the Gan Gun Hand. He then punched several Gammas before performing a roundhouse kick, reducing his enemies to black dusts. Besides him, there are several shadows of his future forms but the only knowledgeable one is only the Specter forms who are holding a rifle and the one who wielded a hammer.

 **(Tadoritsuku omoi)**

Ruby is slashing several Grimms using the Cresent Rose with Weiss protected her from any incoming attacks using her Glyphs. Blake was slashing several Gammas but she was punched away by Alain. Yang soon entered the scene, battling Alain in a fury fist fight with their attacks clashing each other.

 **(Fureta yoru o koorasete mo)**

Takeru was analyzing the monolith through his laptop. He was also helped by Jaune and Pyrha. Meanwhile, Alice and Yurusen are in front of the waterfall before smiling to see Professor Ozpin in front of her.

 **(Yume to iu yokubou no kage o)**

Meanwhile, Ghost and Specter are clashing with each other using their weapons with golden calendars are falling in the battlefield. Soon, it changed to show Specter and Yang are clashing with each other with the blue-Rider shot the blonde girl using his weapon.

 **(Yobitsuzukeru)**

The scene soon shifted to show Ruby who is brutally attacking Blake. Ruby was attacking the black-haired girl with angry face while her opponent showed a sadness expression. It soon shifted again to show Weiss and Blake are fighting each other. After some clashes, the jumped back a bit

 **(Kimi no tsumi to itami o)**

Now in front of Weiss is Ghost. Seeing this, she then charged to Ghost while shedding several tears and screaming. Ghost then activates his finisher before running toward Weiss.

 **(Shinjite iku)**

Ghost then performed a somersault in the air before delivering a Rider Kick, empowered with the orange Eye of Providence. Their attacks were clashing to each other before turning the scene into a white void before revealing the "Kamen Rider Ghost" logo.

 **(Opening End)**

~RWBYS~

"DOCTOR! I NEED DOCTOR!" shouted Shinnosuke while breaking through the hospital's door. Seeing that Ruby's condition had gone worse by each second, he knew that he didn't have time to play. Shinnosuke soon ran to the receptionist in hope to call a doctor from there.

"Ms. Nurse, please call a doctor! My little sister is really hurt and she needs a treatment right now!" said Shinnosuke panicked with ragged breaths. With his current situation, he looked like a crazy person. No wonder why the receptionist and some of the people there were quite scared to see Shinnosuke's panic antics.

"I know, I know…. Please, calm down a bit, sir….. We will contact the doctor for a few minutes later." Said the receptionist

"BUT, I DON'T HAVE TIME ANYMORE! IF WE WASTE ANYMORE TIME, A PATIENT WILL DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" shouted Shinnosuke to the receptionist angrily. He knew that it wasn't good to shout and act like that in front of people, but right now, all that Shinnosuke thought was to save Ruby's life as fast as he can. Not wasting time, the receptionist soon called the doctors to start an emergency operation.

After waiting for around 5 minutes, the doctors then appeared before Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke soon laid Ruby to the bed before helping the doctors to carry his little sister to the operation room. While carrying Ruby to the operation room, Shinnosuke didn't stop to hold his little sister's cold hand and praying for her safety. Despite he actually doesn't really believe praying anymore and he isn't worth to wish to the God, deep in his heart Shinnosuke wanted to see Ruby alive, smile and return in one piece.

"RUBY! YOU NEED TO SURVIVE! PLEASE DON'T DIE, RUBY! I PROMISE I WILL GIVE YOU A STOCK OF COOKIES FOR ONE YEAR! Just…. Ugh… Don't die….. Huhuhu…Ruby….." said Shinnosuke before breaking down into tears again

After reaching the operation room, some nurses were already there to help the doctors in the operation. They soon carried Ruby inside the room. For Shinnosuke though, it wasn't a good time for him. Since, he was left to wait for the operation to end and the waiting process was actually the thing that slowly kills him. Before the doctors entered the operation room, Shinnosuke begged them to save Ruby at any cost. He just didn't want to lose any people close to him anymore, not after his biological mother, Father, his step mother or even his own precious little sister.

"Doctor… Please….. Save Ruby….. I will pay the operation with my own life if it's going to save my Ruby… Please, doctor…" begged Shinnosuke tearfully to one of the doctors. Though, the doctor just shrugged off Shinnosuke coldly.

"Please don't touch me, sir. An operation must be commenced in sterile condition. After all, why do you doubt my abilities? There's no operation that's left unfinished or failed in my hands. There's nothing I couldn't cut! If the patient is dead then it's her willpower that is weak." Said the doctor coldly before entering the operation room. Of course, the doctor's antic left Shinnosuke dumbfounded. At one side, he wanted to give that doctor a real lesson but at the same side, he was too weary to even move an inch from his spot.

"Fufu, this's going to be interesting. Now, we're revving it up!" said another doctor before entering the operation room

"Well, I hope this operation will give a mountain of cash. Welp, mission start!" said another one…

However, there's one remaining doctor there who wasn't as apathetic compared to his colleagues. He actually showed some sympathy and empathy toward the weary and broken Shinnosuke who could only fall to his knees while staring at the operation room with blank eyes. The doctor soon helped Shinnosuke to get up and help him to sit on a nearby bench.

"Don't worry, sir. Please calm down. I know that my colleagues weren't the nicest guy in the world, but they're the man within their field. Don't worry, your little sister will be safe; sound and relief. We'll change your little sister's fate, so until that, please don't fall into despair right now, okay?" said the doctor to Shinnosuke. However, the boy was too weary and tired to even spit a single word from his mouth. After giving a comforting smile, the doctor soon followed his colleagues to the operation room.

Meanwhile, Shinnosuke himself could only stare at the floor with empty eyes. It almost liked that Shinnosuke lost his will to live anymore and he was like a living empty husk. If anyone saw him right now, they might even think him as a ghost. Well, can't be helped. After all, Shinnosuke already became an undead thanks to Alice. So basically, he isn't a human anymore per se. However, Shinnosuke didn't think about that anymore. In fact, he didn't know what he was thinking at that moment. Was he thinking about Ruby, the Gammas, Ghost, Alice or the fact that he killed Ruby with his own hands? Honestly, he didn't know about it and he didn't care it at all. He was too exhausted both physically and mentally to even move or think about anything. In his current state, he was almost like in the state of stance. His minds were so clear that he even almost forgot who he was or what he was doing. For now, Shinnosuke only stared the floor like a living ghost. Seconds, minutes or maybe hours had passed by at that time and what Shinnosuke was doing still the same: staring at the floor. He just sit there and did nothing and he just let the time passed away. He didn't care if hours had passed or the passerby was staring at him. For now, he just only wanted the lamp of the operation room shut downed.

However, even after around 8 hours there was no sign if the operation would not be finished nor did there was any news for Shinnosuke. Knowing that nothing would be changed if he just sit in there, Shinnosuke finally made a move by getting up from the bench. He then walked away from the operation corridor and went through the lobby. However, he walked through them very slow like if he was a living zombie. His face showed a complete utter of despair, there was no more light in Shinnosuke's bright orange eyes. His hair was very messy inside his dusty cowboy hat. Not only that, his clothes was very messy and untidy which was still covered with Ruby's blood. To make it even creepier, Shinnosuke always muttered Ruby's name softly as if it was a magical chant. For once, Shinnosuke took a glance toward his bloody hands.

"Ruby…. Ruby….. Ruby….. Huhuhu…. I'm sorry… Huhuhuhu….." muttered Shinnosuke before breaking down into tears again. While walking away from the hospital, Shinnosuke remembered his past back in his childhood. A very worst and jerking childhood which made him remembered how spoiled he was both as a big brother and as a step son for his new family.

~RWBYS~

 _An older and mature version of Ruby could be seen baking several chocolate cookies in a kitchen. She was Matsuda Summer, Ruby's mother and Shinnosuke's step mother. She was making those cookies while humming and with a big smile in her face. She hoped the cookies that she made could make her children happy, especially to his new step son. It was quite awkward for Summer to marry with another man after her failure with her previous marriage. However, Raito proved to be a good husband for her and a good father figure for both Shinnosuke and Ruby. Unfortunately, Shinnosuke didn't welcome her with open arms, unlike Ruby. He was pretty sentimental and apathetic toward her most of the time. Whenever she tried to give him some of her delicious cooking, the boy easily shrugged her off while bad mouthing her. He even sometimes made her house works more tiring by purposely dropping water or juices to the floor while she was wiping, drawing in the wall, throwing away her cooking to the floor ,and even messing with every clothes that she had ironed. To make it a bit worse, Shinnosuke acted very cold and harsh toward her daughter. He always hit Ruby and made her cry, hid her favorite red hoodie, constantly eating her cookies. All in all, Shinnosuke never stops to displease both Summer and Ruby._

 _While it's true that Summer isn't Shinnosuke's maternal and biological mother, she still thinks Shinnosuke as her own son and as a good brother for her daughter. She tried her best to become a good mother figure for him but it always failed miserably. She tried to grasp Shinnosuke's heart as a mother but Shinnosuke always distanced himself from the two. Thought, Summer knew she couldn't erase the figure of a real mother in Shinnosuke's eyes. In his eyes, Shinnosuke only saw Summer as a woman who married with his father, nothing more and nothing else. Summer always told Raito to let Shinnosuke meets his maternal mother. However, Raito always purposely didn't listen to her and ran away from the situation by telling that he got a job. Summer thought that Raito was so secretive about his ex-wife, both to her and Shinnosuke. Despite they were always bickering about that thing, Summer decided to surrender and trust her husband fully. However, because of this, Shinnosuke didn't have a good relationship with his father. Thinking about all of those things really pained Summer and gave a cringe to her heart. She already had a bad marriage before and now her marriage was full of internal problems, either it was from Raito or Shinnosuke. Though her husband was really kind to her, she knew that Raito held too much burden and secret all on his own. For Shinnosuke, Summer believed that he didn't hate her or Ruby at all. It just Shinnosuke still couldn't accept them as his part of family._

" _Shinnosuke… Why can't you accept us as your family?" asked Summer to himself with sad tone. While still thinking about all of those things, she carried the freshly baked cookies from the oven before placing the tray to the table. She then placed the cookies to a clean plate slowly, knowing that it was still pretty hot at that time. While Summer was placing the cookies, she felt a hug in her leg. When she looked down, she found out that Ruby was hugging her leg happily._

" _Okaa-san, I smelled something good! What do you make, Okaa-san?" asked Ruby cheerfully_

" _Well….. Why don't you try to guess it, honey?" said Summer with a smile to her daughter_

" _Umm… From the smell of it….. I know! I know! It's cookies, right, Okaa-san? Can I have it? Can I have it?" said Ruby cheerfully, knowing that it's her favorite snack_

" _Of course, you can, honey. But, be careful. It's still quite hot. And don't forget to share it with your brother, okay?" said Summer while patting Ruby's head_

" _Okay, Okaa-san!" replied Ruby. While Summer was caressing her daughter's head, she noticed that Ruby was holding a paper. Curious, she soon asked her daughter._

" _Ruby, what's that paper you are holding?" asked Summer to Ruby_

" _Oh! This is a surprise for Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-chan! Tadaaa!" said Ruby before showing the paper. The paper showed Ruby's drawing of her family. It showed Raito was hugging Ruby and Summer was hugging Shinnosuke; all of them showed a very big smile in their face. Seeing the picture somewhat cringed Summer a bit. Ruby's drawing really depicted what she wanted: a loving family. In reality, the condition of their family was the opposite from what Ruby thought in her naiveté's minds. However, she really hoped that they could become the family that Ruby made in her picture. On one note, seeing the part where she hugged Shinnosuke and they were smiling really touched Summer's heart and she couldn't help but crying in front of Ruby._

" _Nu? Okaa-san… Why are you crying?" asked Ruby nonchalantly_

" _It's… It's okay, honey….. Okaa-san is alright…. Don't worry about me….. Here, give these cookies to your brother, okay, Ruby?" said Summer while giving the plate of cookies to Ruby_

" _Okay, Okaa-san." Said Ruby before leaving Summer alone in the kitchen. Not long after that, Ruby soon rushed toward the living room since Shinnosuke used to spend his free time by watching western animation and movies in the TV. He also really loves to watch cowboy-theme movie and Ruby knew that one of them was airing at that time. So, she knew that her brother would be in the living room. After arriving at the living room, Ruby saw her brother was watching the cowboy movie enthusiastically and with a very big smile in his face, something Ruby herself rarely sees toward herself or her mother._

" _Onii-chan! I brought some cookies! Let's eat together!" shouted Ruby cheerfully while approaching Shinnosuke who was sitting in the sofa. Unfortunately, hearing and knowing Ruby's presence somewhat faded the smile in Shinnosuke's face. He soon became really grumpy and he seemed to feel really annoyed with Ruby's presence._

" _What do you want?" asked Shinnosuke coldly to his little sister_

" _Okaa-san made some delicious cookies! Let's eat together, Onii-chan!" said Ruby while offering the cookies_

" _Another cookies from Summer-san? Sorry, but I'm really uninterested." Said Shinnosuke coldly while shrugging off Ruby from his eyesight_

" _But, why, Onii-chan!? Okaa-san already made these delicious cookies really hard for us! At least, please eat one of these and I'm sure Onii-chan will be addicted to it!"_

" _I said I'm not interested in it! Don't you get it!?" shouted Shinnosuke, shuddering Ruby a bit_

" _Onii-chan….. Why you always act like this toward me!? Toward Okaa-san!? Okaa-san is a really great mother for us, right!? She made the best cooking to me, Onii-chan and Otou-san, right? So, why can you eat Okaa-san's cookies? Aren't we family?" said Ruby tearfully while offering the cookies again to her brother_

" _No! We aren't family! Summer-san isn't my mother!" shouted Shinnosuke angrily before throwing the plate of cookies to the floor, breaking the plate and attracting some attention to Summer who was still in the kitchen. On the other side, Ruby was still quite shocked to see her brother was really mad like this. She had never seen Shinnosuke to be as angry like she saw at that time. To make it worse, Shinnosuke stomped and crushed the remaining of the cookies with his feet._

" _I don't want to eat any piece of this freaking shit from someone who isn't my mother!" said Shinnosuke while crushing the cookies with his feet_

" _Why, Onii-chan!? Why did you do something like this!? We are a family right!? You, me, Otou-san and Okaa-san, right!? Why do you act like this!? This isn't my brother at all!" said Ruby while almost crying like a little baby_

" _That's because you're not my little sister in the first place! You and your freaking fucking mother isn't my part of me and Otou-san as a family!" declared Shinnosuke while pointing his finger toward Ruby. This declaration from her brother really surprised and shocked Ruby to death. Hearing a rebuttal from his own brother that she wasn't his brother's little sister really made hurt Ruby's heart. She even almost cried at that moment but there was still a part of her that still wanted to believe Shinnosuke was lying to her._

" _It's….. It's a lie…. It's a lie, right, Onii-chan? There's no way that I'm not your little sister, right?" said Ruby sadly while sobbing a bit_

" _I'm not lying at all! Have I ever been not serious!?"_

" _Onii-chan must be kidding! I'm your little sister, right, Onii-chan!? Okaa-san is our mother and Otou-san is our father, right Onii-chan!? It's not a lie! We're a family! Look at this picture!" said Ruby before showing her drawing of their family. However, to her another surprise, Shinnosuke quickly snatched her drawing from her hands before tearing the picture into pieces right in front of Ruby's eyes ._

" _Heh! Do you like it? Do I have to tell you that we're not siblings nor are we a family?" said Shinnosuke very coldly. Hearing Shinnosuke's words, Ruby couldn't help but fell to her knees before trying as many pieces of her picture that she could get. However, Ruby knew that she couldn't get the picture back in full piece. At the apex, she saw the picture of her and Shinnosuke which was already torn. Seeing this, Ruby finally broke down into tears before crying like a little kid,_

" _HUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HHHHUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Ruby loudly_

" _What happened, honey?" asked Summer who already arrived to the living room, only to find a big chaos made by her children._

" _I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! I HATE ONII-CHAN! HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Ruby hysterically_

" _Then, what about me!? If you hate me, I hate you and your mother even more! I regret having you two in my life! Why you robbed my mother!? Just go away from my sight you devil kid!" shouted Shinnosuke angrily to the crying Ruby. Hearing Shinnosuke's curse, Ruby couldn't help but crying even more._

" _Huhuhuhuhu… Onii-chan….. HUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!" cried Ruby before leaving the living room, passing through her mother like if she wasn't there. Summer wanted to comfort Ruby but she knew that the problem with Shinnosuke must be dealt first._

" _Ruby….. Shinnosuke! Why did you say something like that to your own little sister!? Don't you have manner? Not only that, you even cursed her. Look now, Ruby is really sad. Don't you have any sympathy to her!?" scolded Summer to her step son_

" _Don't freaking teaching me! You're not my mother and you don't have right to dictate me!" said Shinnosuke while pointing his finger to Summer, shocking her very much. For her seeing a kid that scolds and points his finger to a mother really hurt Summer's heart, especially this was her own son. Seeing that he didn't have business anymore, Shinnosuke soon tried to take his leaves. However, his hand was grabbed by Summer._

" _Where do you think you're going, Shinnosuke!? Don't go anywhere right now! Apologize to your little sister!"_

" _Don't touch me! You and your freaking daughter could just go to hell!" cursed Shinnosuke before releasing his mother's grip before pushing her to the ground. After that, Shinnosuke soon took his leave by leaving the house. Meanwhile, Summer was still in the living room, felling to her knees after knowing about how much a failure she was as a mother. She didn't know whether God was trying to trick or insult her at that time. She just wanted a happy family and marriage with her new family but it was seemingly pretty impossible. Silently, she shredded several colds tears from her silver eyes. During her childhood, Summer had wished to be a good hero at the behalf of justice. But, now, she just wished to have a good relationship with her son. She wished her love to Shinnosuke could reach his heart and in return, Shinnosuke could love both her and Ruby. While silently crying, Summer noticed the torn picture of Ruby. Slowly, she took several torn pieces of them, particularly the part that contained both her and Shinnosuke. Seeing the torn picture between her and Shinnosuke making Sumer couldn't help but crying even more._

" _Huhuhu…. Shinnosuke….. Why it must be like this….? If only…huhuhu…..you're truly my son….." sobbed Summer with her tears fell to the picture of her and Shinnosuke in her hands_

~RWBYS~

Remembering about his troubled and spoiled past, Shinnosuke couldn't help but to punch the wall of the hospital with his bloody hand. He really regretted to act like a spoiled child to his little sister and step mother. He even cursed both of them. If the world is going to end, he knows that it must be because of a disrespectful child like him toward his mother, especially to Ruby either. He really regretted to scold, shout and curse his cute little sister like that. But now, Ruby becomes his number one most cherished person in his life. Not only that, he even respects Summer much more than when he was a kid. At least, he respects her as a good mother and wife for Ruby and his father. If there's one thing that he regretted was because of his father married with Summer and brought them to their life. It wasn't in bad context per se like the past spoiled Shinnosuke. He just thought that if they didn't enter Shinnosuke and his father's life, maybe Summer would be still alive and Ruby wouldn't be even like this now. While still thinking about his little sister, Shinnosuke was leaning against the wall of the hospital; watching the starry sky of night which was filled with stars. Just then, Shinnosuke watched a shooting star in the dark sky.

"A shooting star, huh? Well….. I'm maybe not as childish as Ruby who would believe wishing to a shooting star….. But…." Sobbed Shinnosuke who couldn't make a right word to continue. He was too absorbed with his own sadness, grief and despair to even let a word out anymore. However, struggling with his own self, Shinnosuke let out his emotion to the bright stars in the sky.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY PRECIOUS RUBY FROM ME NOW! PLEASE! Huhuhuhu….. I'm sorry, Oyaji….. Summer-san…. Ruby…. I'M REALLY SORRY! But, please don't punish me like this! Please….. I can't bare it….. I'm too late to realize that Ruby's so important to me….. I'm also too arrogant to even respect Summer-san or even Oyaji…. I know that I'm really wrong! I was such a bitch for even not apologize to them! I'm not even deserved to exist in this world Remnant! It's much better if I don't exist! It would be better if Ruby is with Uncle Qrow or Taiyang….. I will do anything if it means for Ruby's life and safety! Even if I must distant myself from Ruby, I will do it! Just…. Huhuhuhu….. DON'T TAKE RUBY NOW! HUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!" cried Shinnosuke while covering his face with his hands before falling to his knees. For someone like Shinnosuke who has a high degree of pride, it was quite surprising for him to break down like this. Shinnosuke doesn't believe in myth, fortune and even prayers anymore but at least at one this time, Shinnosuke pleaded for the God not to take Ruby's life right now.

"Yo, Shin-chan! You don't look quite in the good shape, don't ya? How about a cool bike for cheering you up?" said a familiar voice near Shinnosuke. Hearing this, Shinnosuke soon stopped crying and turned to see the source of the voice. Just like what he had thought, it was from none other than the woman who gave the power of Ghost to Shinnosuke: Alice.

"Alice….." hissed Shinnosuke while sharpening his eyes toward the blonde woman

"Hey, hey, hey, don't glare at me like that. After all, I'm here to give you a much better mode of transportation. Why would you glare at someone who gave you a new life, right?" said Alice casually. True to her words, she was sitting at a motorcycle. The bike had a matte black color primarily. It had a very slim body that seemed to be built for maneuverability. In the front of the bike there was a lizard-like head decoration with sharp green eyes. Lastly, to complete the head, there was a blue sharp horn like Ghost's Wisp Horn in the lizard's head forehead. The slim body, the matte black color and the cool design would make any men or guys to fall in love with this thing.

Unfortunately, in Shinnosuke's head, he wasn't thinking about the bike at all. There were too many questions about his berserker behavior that almost killed Ruby. Not only that, his head was boiling due to the intense anger toward Alice. He felt a great deal of anger that he might tear the woman into pieces for manipulating and lying to him. He thought that with his new powers, not only that he could revive himself; he could save his dearest little sister. But, in the reality, he became a blood-thirst killing machine and he almost made Ruby lost her life because of him. He also blamed himself because he was too naïve to believe Alice's temptation and didn't rethink his choice back then. Thinking about that made Shinnosuke glared at the woman with his cold and lifeless eyes. Before Alice could react, Shinnosuke quickly grabbed her neck before pushing her to the wall. He wanted some answers from her or he would just choke the air from her lungs. Despite how much the killing intention from the boy, Alice wasn't amused at all. In fact, she just showed a cold face compared to Shinnosuke's angry face. He could only gritted his teeth while giving a deep glare toward the one who made his life even sucker than before.

"Yare, yare, yare. Is it me but I feel kids nowadays are so impolite and aggressive like this?" said Alice sarcastically

"You…. You… You….. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS, ALICE, YOU BITCH!?" cursed Shinnosuke once again…

"What do you mean? Hehe, I don't understand what you meant, Shin-chan." Joked Alice. However, Shinnosuke didn't want any joke right now. He already lost Ruby and he needed a better explanation from the woman or else he would just tear her to pieces.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU SAID THAT WITH THAT GHOST POWER I COULD SAVE RUBY! YOU SAID THAT WITH THAT POWER I COULD REVIVE MYSELF BACK! YOU SAID THAT WITH THAT POWER I COULD MEET AGAIN WITH RUBY AND WE WOULD HAVE THE SAME LIFE AGAIN! BUT WHAT I WAS DOING JUST KILLING AND TORTURING MY LITTLE SISTER! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD SAY SOMETHING THAT CASUALLY WHILE MY LITTLE SISTER IS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE!?"

"Ha….. Shin-chan, I might be right for the first two conditions. But, who said that you could go back to your normal life?"

"What do you mean…..?"

"It's simple, Shin-chan. Do you think that you could go back to your previous life? Oh boy, you're DEAD WRONG! Remember, I didn't revive you fully back into a normal human being! Even with my powers, do you think that I could easily revive someone who is already dead? Hello, this isn't a fairytale or a dream. If I could easily revive someone like that, wouldn't I become a god and become a popular figure?"

"That's….."

"Yep! That's what I meant. I already said that you won't be able to return back to your previous life. You're an undead now! You're in rift between life and death. You can't change it back without external helps. I also said that you could save Ruby, but I meant saving her from her mental death. Didn't you see that those Gammas were trying to kill her too? It was a good thing that I gave you that belt, right? In fact, Ruby would have been even deader if you hadn't interfered at all." Said Alice logically toward Shinnosuke. Meanwhile, for Shinnosuke himself, he realized that what Alice said was logical. Because of that, he slowly released his grip from Alice's neck; at least not as firm as before. Despite of that, he still couldn't accept the fact that he went berserk thanks to Alice's power either.

"But, that doesn't change the fact that I almost killed Ruby! Because of you, I ALMOST KILLED RUBY!"

"Heh….. So, that's what happened. Ne, Shin-chan, why do you accuse me for something that I don't even do? You know that you even must be grateful that I gave you a second chance for living back, right? After all, being an undead has some literal side effects. Your body and mind couldn't easily adapt to the quick change to your state. In easier words, your body is a dead thing, but you still have your souls and minds. Don't you think that these two conflicting sides wouldn't give any side effects at all? Because of that, your minds and mental were quite unstable and seeing your personality, it's not surprising if you become a mindless killing machine. Anyway, if you want to blame someone for hurting your precious Ruby, why don't you blame yourself? Is it my fault for giving you Ghost power? Hell, no! It's your own fault for not controlling your own self! It's your fault for letting yourself consumed by that power! That power isn't wrong at all! Your weak and unstable self is the thing that made you berserk at that time!"

"That's impossible….. No way…. Ruby…" said Shinnosuke in the greatest despair while releasing his grip from Alice before falling to his knees. Alice herself couldn't help but giggling softly when seeing Shinnosuke's despair and lifeless face. He was truly living up to the name of an undead.

"Not only that, after all, it was you who decided that you will take the consequences and you won't regret it at all. But, meh, look at yourself now, you're nothing more than a crying wreck. Where did the Shin-chan that won't regret his decision go? I'm clearly disappointed you know. So, what would happen if Ruby is dead? That's only one person, if you can't control yourself there's a high probability that there will be more casualties than this. After all, why would you so care toward that childish and dependent little girl? The real world is really harsh and you will need some sacrifice. In the end, all that you can depend on is yourself. Like a saying, the strong will live and the weak will perish. Ruby is weak and will you be as weak as her?" said Alice sarcastically

"JUST SHUT UP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND RUBY TOO! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE HER AT ALL! FOR ME, SHE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE AND I WON'T LET MY LITTLE SISTER DIE!"

"Watch your mouth, kid. Not that I can't see it, we have young audiences out there you know. Anyway, don't blame me for Ruby's death. I already said I'm not the one who hurt her! You WERE the one who hurt her! So, do you want to give up as Ghost and having your new life goes a waste? I must say you're a coward, Shin-chan! Ruby will die, well yes! But, then, so what!? Losing someone is something that will happen to everyone in this Remnant, no one can hinder it. You had and will lose everyone that you cherish. But, that's not the end, Shin-chan! Your life hasn't ended just yet and you want to waste your precious life again! This is reality, Shin-chan! You must face that you were the one who killed Ruby! Otherwise, you won't be able to move on at all!"

"Shut up, Alice-san….. Do you really understand what is my feeling right now? I'm broken… Didn't you see Ruby's blood in my hands… You said that easily that I should move forward and on… BUT, IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE! Huhuhuhu….. For me…. Ruby…huhuhuhu…..is the best sister I could ever wish…. Huhuhuhuhu….. But….. I killed her with these hands… I just…ugh…. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO OR WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!" sobbed Shinnosuke with a very depressed tone. He even covered his face with his bloody hands since he didn't want Alice to see his depressed face in front of her.

"To put I bluntly, yes, I don't understand what you feel, Shin-chan. You might go to lose more people from today. But, I warn you one last time. You either be a crying wreck like this or becoming the greatest superstar that you have dreamed for. The choices are in your hands. Ruby is dead and no one can change it, even with my own hands. Be a man and accept the reality!" said Alice bluntly toward Shinnosuke. However, the boy was too exhausted to even reply her words anymore. Shinnosuke just fell to his knees and leaned toward the wall with his broken and battered mental and body. He didn't really care about Alice's harsh and realistic words anymore. There's no even a single trace of light in his eyes. Basically, Shinnosuke became a true undead; a walking empty shell or husk without a soul in it.

"Well, that's all I could say for you, Shin-chan. Even though it seems that none of my words are embedded in your minds. But, I want to tell you something. If you feel lost or don't know what to do, listen to the cry of your heart." Said Alice before taking her leave

Meanwhile, Shinnosuke could only stare at the night sky with his lifeless orange eyes. He felt that he didn't have anymore of will to live again. He just totally regretted his whole new life. Getting a new power but it only ended up hurting your own little sister, isn't that same as bullshit? Alice said that he should listen to the cry of his heart. But, how should he do it when he can't even hear the voice of his heart!? Not only that, he even felt that he didn't have heart anymore as he is an undead. Moreover, he hurt Ruby who is his little sister, should he still consider himself to even have a heart.

"Heart, huh? Fufufu….. Hahahaha… Hahaha…. Kakakakaka…. Huuahahahahahahaha… Hihihihihihi….." giggled Shinnosuke with psychopathic laughter and grin in his smile. He laughed and giggled like a broken psychopath. But, Shinnosuke didn't really care about that. He just laughed at himself due to how he can have a heart while he is an undead.

"Hehehehehe….. Hehehehehe… Hihihihihihi… Hihihihihihi… Hahahaha… Hahahahaha…. Haaaaaa…. Heart, huh? That's right….. I don't have a heart at all. I'm just as worse as those Grimms who don't have heart at all…. I was such a spoiled kid to shout and curse my foster family and killed my little sister…. Feh! Should I listen to the cry of my heart while I don't even have a heart, ALICE!? HAHAHAHAHAHA….. HAHAHAHAHAHA! HUAUHAHAUAHAUHAHAHAUUAHHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Huhuhuhuhu… Ruby… Ruby…. Ruby….. I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE MY DEAREST LITTLE SISTER! NO, YOU'RE MORE THAN THAT! THAT'S WHY DON'T DIE! Huuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa…" cried Shinnosuke, shattering the silent night at that time. However, after shouting like that, Shinnosuke already lost every inches of his stamina. Due to that, he suddenly lost his consciousness before drifting to his dreamland. As if God tried to piss Shinnosuke even more, suddenly there was a huge raining that poured down to Shinnosuke's unconsciousness body. Despite that, he didn't care at all since Shinnosuke was too exhausted and tired with all of those events and he really needed a bit rest, even if it just one second…..

~RWBYS~

 _Shinnosuke was walking hastily through the dark corridor of the hospital. He showed a very terrified and panic face. His breath was very ragged and his eyes were really widened. When he finally arrived in front of a room, he quickly opened the door. There, he saw a dead body of someone which was covered with a huge white blanket. Shinnosuke was particularly shocked and panicked but he still calmed himself as much as he can. He then slowly approached the limp body that was lying in front of his eyes. He hoped that the one that lied there wasn't the one that he would expect. After approaching the body, Shinnosuke slowly gripped the hem of the blanket. He then slowly pulled the blanket that was obscuring the thing in front of his eyes. When he saw what was covered by the blanket, he soon fell to his knees. He felt that tons of blades were stabbing his heart right now. He showed a very depressed, despair and lifeless face after seeing who was the one who dead in front of him. Yes, it was none other than Matsuda Ruby…_

" _Oi, Ruby…. It's a lie, right? You can't die here, right? Hey, why don't you answer me!? SAY SOMETHING TO YOUR ONII-CHAN, RUBY!?" shouted Shinnosuke. Unfortunately, he only met silence reply from Ruby. She was lying at the bed with her limp body and showing a really peaceful face. When Shinnosuke checked Ruby's pulse and breaths, he didn't find any sign of life from his little sister. This drove Shinnosuke even more to insanity. He couldn't believe that his precious little sister was dead. He felt that half of his life force and spirit was taken away forcefully from him._

" _Ruby…. I'm sorry…. I always shout, mad, spoil and curse you….. I'm sorry for doing all of those things….. But, please, don't punish your Onii-chan like this! Please, wake up, Ruby! I need you! I can't live without you! Huhuhuhuhu…" sobbed Shinnosuke continuously while hugging the limp body of Ruby really tight. A stream of tears was falling endlessly from Shinnosuke's swollen eyes to Ruby's closed eyes. Unfortunately, none of those could even flinch her even once. Ruby still closed her silver eyes for eternity._

" _Ruby….. If you can't hear me… If you say something even for once…. I will give a stock of cookies for eternity… I will massage you every night… I will read fairytales every night…. I will always sleep at your side… We will eat many types of bread, coffee and milk at Carurose-san's place….. I will let you meet that jerky Yang everyday despite I hate it….That's why…. Say something Ruby…. Please….. I still want to see you beautiful silver eyes like your mother's along with your unwavering cheery smile…. I really want to see those again! So, please say something….. Wake up, Ruby… Because….. Because….." sobbed Shinnosuke while hugging Ruby even tighter than ever before. He also rubbed her hair continuously while still letting some fresh tears from his eyes fell. With one last plead, Shinnosuke released everything in his heart and mind._

" _I LOVE YOU RUBY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I REALLY LOVE YOU, RUBY! I LOVE YOU AS MY LITTLE SISTER! NO! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE THAN THAT! I LOVE YOU AS A GIRL! AS A WOMAN! I LOVE YOU TO THE CORE OF MY HEART! THAT'S WHY DON'T LEAVE ME, RUBY! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Shinnosuke, breaking the silent in the room_

~RWBYS~

"RUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYY!" screamed Shinnosuke while waking up from his terrible nightmare. When he opened his eyes, he soon checked his surroundings. Shinnosuke soon realized that he was still in the outside of the hospital; leaning toward a wall. While checking his surroundings, Shinnosuke also controlled his breaths since his breaths were really ragged back then. His pupils were so wider than before and he also was sweating really hard. Not only that, combined with being poured with the rain's water, Shinnosuke's clothes and body were really wet at that time. Shinnosuke was still trembling after getting that horrible nightmare since it felt so real. He then looked at his hands and he still found out that his hands were still as bloody as before, although not too much like before. Seeing this, Shinnosuke could only sigh since no matter how much he tried to erase it, he couldn't erase the stain of blood from his little sister. He soon leaned his head again to the wall while looking at the now clear blue sky.

"Haaaaaaa….. Oyaji… What should I do? Why must you and Summer-san die so fast? I can't bear this burden alone…" murmured Shinnosuke

However, he soon remembered about Ruby who was still being operated the last time he remembered. Remembering this, Shinnosuke soon got up from his place before running toward to the inside of the hospital as fast as he can. When he got inside the hospital, he soon ran toward the operation room. While running, of course, he tackled some nurses and people there but he didn't care about it at all. All that he was thinking was all about Ruby, Ruby and RUBY! He soon found the operation room, only to find the light there was shut off. Seeing this, he knew that the operation had finished so Shinnosuke started to find the doctors who operated Ruby, in hope to find the operation's result. Shinnosuke surveyed through each corridors of the hospital to find the doctors even if it at least one of them. In one of the corridor, he soon found the doctor who also operated Ruby back then before approaching him.

"Doc tor!" shouted Shinnosuke, taking the doctor's attention. However, he was still exhausted from the search and Shinnosuke needed to regain some of his breaths first before continue talking.

"Hey, wasn't you the guy who brought your cutie lil' sister before? Wha'cha you doing here?" asked the doctor casually

"Doc, ha…ha…..ha… I want to ask… How is my little sister? Did the operation was a success? Where is she?" asked Shinnosuke worried with ragged breaths

"Oh, about that cute little girl. Sorry, kid, but we lost her. She is dead….." said the doctor bluntly with casual tone. Hearing the doctor's news, Shinnosuke felt that a huge needle struck his chest right now. He soon fell to his knees slowly while showing an utter face of despair. His face showed that Shinnosuke didn't have living will anymore.

"No way… My Ruby… Doc, it's a lie, right…..?" stammered Shinnosuke while trying to hold his tears

"Sorry, it's not a lie. That girl's wounds were too much and too deep. Even if we managed to tend the wounds, we couldn't stop the internal bleedings. We lost so many blood stocks and it still wasn't enough to exchange the blood that she lost. We already used a pacemaker but it was futile. When we saw her unmoving and lifeless silver eyes, we declared that your lil' sis' is dead~~." Said the doctor casually while whistling happily without any remorse of sadness

"No way… No way… Ruby can't die… Ruby can't die! Doc, please bring her back! I will pay you no matter how much you want! Even if I must work for this hospital forever, if it brings back my precious little sister, I will do it! So…..huhuhuhuhu….please…bring her back no matter what…..huhuhuhuhu…please….huhuhuhu…." cried Shinnosuke while grabbing and pleading the doctor to bring Ruby back

"Kid, we are doctors. We aren't a God. We can't bring a dead person back alive. You just need to accept the fact. The real world is so harsh and you will meet more dead people than this. It might be your parents, friends, girlfriends, wife or maybe your children. So, just move on." Said the doctor bluntly without any sympathy or empathy toward Shinnosuke or even Ruby. Seeing that the doctor didn't show any sadness or sympathy toward Ruby, of course, this angered Shinnosuke so much. He already lost his little sister and he felt half of his life was gone, but the doctor said it so casually as if it was nothing.

"WHY CAN YOU SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY!? YOU'RE A DOCTOR AND YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW ANY REMORSE TOWARD MY DECEASED LITTLE SISTER! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN DOING AS A DOCTOR!? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS TOWARD YOUR DECEASED PATIENTS!?" shouted Shinnosuke to the doctor while grabbing the doctor's collar

"Sorry, Kid, but I don't have any reason to be sad. After all, I don't have any relationship with your little sister. Why should I be sad in the first place? It's your problem you know and it ain't my problem! I'm just here to operate the patient and get the money. The result whether the operation is a success or not isn't my problem! That being said, if you want to cry all over the day till the end of your life, just go on. I don't care whether you are happy or sad with your little sister is dead." Said the doctor. Hearing the doctor's words, Shinnosuke felt so stunned and released his grip from the doctor. Knowing that Ruby had lost her life made Shinnosuke's minds was so clear that he couldn't think anymore. He felt that every inch of his memories about Ruby were burned into pieces. There was nothing Shinnosuke could do than went agape from hearing the doctor's news

"Ha…. Ruby…. No way… Huhuhuhuhu… Huhuhuhuhuauauauaha…. Ruby… Why must you leave me like this!? This isn't fair! Please, return back, Ruby! Huuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa…. Ruuuuuuuuubbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyy…." Cried Shinnosuke as hard as he can

Meanwhile, the doctor himself could only smirk at seeing Shinnosuke's despair and sorrow reaction However, his smirk was cut off shortly due to another doctor was pulling his ear really hard.

"Ouch! What are you doing!?" gasped the doctor whose ear was being pulled

"Hey, doc, I'm searching for you! We have loads of patients and the heck you are slacking off again! Anyway, what are you even doing here!?" asked the doctor who was revealed to be the nice doctor toward Shinnosuke before. The doctor soon noticed that Shinnosuke was crying sorrowfully and becoming a sobbing mess. Remembering about Shinnosuke who brought his wounded little sister, the doctor soon approached the crying mess named Shinnosuke, in hope to cheer up whatever making him becoming this.

"Matsuda-san… What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" asked the doctor while trying to comfort the guy

"Huhuhuhuhuhu….Don't play nice with me! Huhuhuhu….. Don't you see that I'm crying! I lost my precious little sister! I lost my Ruby! Huhuhuhuhuhu…. Ruby…. Ruby… Ruby…" sobbed Shinnosuke continuously

"Losing your precious little sister? Matsuda-san, I don't understand at all."

"Don't play dumb! Your friend said that Ruby is dead! Huhuhuhuhu….. Please, don't disturb me… Huhuhuhuhu…. I just want some time alone….. Huhuhuhuhuhu…" continued Shinnosuke while still trying to stop his tears and cries but without avail. Knowing this, the nice doctor soon glared at his colleagues a bit. Seeing this, the previous doctor soon turned away while whistling happily.

"Haa….. I'm sorry, Matsuda-san…. It seems that my friend is joking with another patient again."

"What do you mean?" asked Shinnosuke, stopped crying

"In truth, Ruby-chan isn't dead at all! She is still alive! The operation was a success. Despite losing so many bloods, we still could save her. Thankfully, one of my friends is an expert in critical operation like this. So, Ruby-chan's life could be saved." Said the doctor with a smile. Hearing the contradicting theories between the two doctors, of course, made Shinnosuke so confused. However, knowing the chance that Ruby was still alive gave some glitter light of hope in Shinnosuke's heart. For now, he wanted to believe that Ruby wasn't dead at all.

"Really, Doc!? Really!? I'm not dreaming, right!? I heard that Ruby is still alive and the operation was a success!?" asked Shinnosuke while still couldn't believe if this really a reality

"Of course, Ruby is safe and sound for now."

"But, I heard from your friend that Ruby is dead! I'm confused who is telling truth right now." Said Shinnosuke, still skeptical toward who is the right one. Seeing this, the doctor soon glanced at his colleagues once again, who was still whistling as if nothing happened. The nice doctor soon made a very deep sigh before telling Shinnosuke the truth.

"The truth is… My friend has a habit to joke and tease patients. Whenever there is a big operation and it's a success, he will lie to the patient's family to make them feel so sorrowful. He said that seeing their expression is a very interesting point to watch." Said the doctor. Hearing the doctor's words, Shinnosuke soon made a deathly glare toward the lying doctor in front of him. Knowing that his cover was blown up, the lying doctor soon tip-toed away from the two. Unfortunately, the doctor felt that his shoulder was gripped by someone really hard and he felt an intense killing aura from his behind.

"Where do you think you're going~~~?" asked Shinnosuke very nice with a very big smile in his face

"Hehe… I have to right now….. I remember that I have a meeting and an immediate operation now… So…. Haha… Can you please release me, please?" whimpered the doctor who felt scared with Shinnosuke's sudden change of emotion. Well, he smiled but the doctor knew that the smile wasn't a good thing and it was a forced one.

"Sorry, man. But, you won't go anywhere until I'm done with you~~." Said Shinnosuke with a bigger smile than before, scaring the lying doctor

Not long after that, the whole hospital could hear a very loud screaming, whimpering and crying in the corridor…..

"Matsuda-san, I'm really sorry for my colleagues' antics. You know sometimes his antics really annoy me and the other doctors since we need an extra hand to handle the patients' family who get shocked really hard. But, please don't take it too much in your heart. At least, Ruby-chan is safe, right?" explained the nice doctor

"Yeah….. At least, that guy already deserved what he needed. It's as you said, it's fine as long as my precious little sister is still alive. I'm really relieved since Ruby is already a part of my life. Just thinking about losing her….. Ugh… I don't know what I should do…" replied Shinnosuke while trying to hold his sorrow

"But, there's one problem here, Matsuda-san."

"What!? But you said that Ruby's operation was a success and she is already safe and sound. What happened to Ruby!? Is there something wrong with her!? Please, tell me, Doc."

"The truth is, despite Ruby-chan already passed her critical times; she is still in coma right now. It's understandable since despite her body was already healed, her brain couldn't coupe with her healed body just yet. The mental pain and shock in her brain made it even worse. Knowing this, the chance that Ruby will open her eyes once again is very slim. Worse, she might won't open her eyes again."

"No way….. Ruby… Why must she suffer something like this? Ugh…. I'm sorry, Ruby…. I fail to be a good brother for you….. I'm truly sorry….." said Shinnosuke while trying to hold his tears and sorrow

"But, don't worry, Matsuda-san. The rest depends on Ruby-chan's will to live. If she wants to meet her brother again, I'm sure she will open her eyes again no matter what. That's why, I want you to give some support toward her while she is still in coma. Try to give some talk to her and that might help to wake her up." Comforted the doctor to the Shinnosuke, giving the boy some little hope and chance to wake Ruby up from her slumber. Soon, they arrived in front of a room in the hospital.

"Ruby-chan is in there. I'll leave the rest to you. I'm going to take my leave, there's still some patients that need my check up. Hope that Ruby-chan will get better soon."

"Thank you, Doctor! You don't know how much grateful I'm after you saved my little sister. Once again, thank you for saving my precious treasure in my life. I don't know what I should do if Ruby is really dead." Thanked Shinnosuke while bowing to the doctor

"You're welcome." Said the doctor before leaving Shinnosuke alone in the corridor

After seeing that the doctor was out from his line of sight, Shinnosuke decided to enter Ruby's ward. However, he hesitated at first since Shinnosuke felt he wasn't worthy to even face Ruby after what he had done to her. Heck, despite not liking Yang at all, he felt that she was more worthy than him to see Ruby's condition at that time. Shinnosuke took a glance toward his hands and while it wasn't as bloody from Ruby's blood as before, his minds were playing at him and showed an illusion as if Shinnosuke's hands were still as bloody as ever. Seeing the terrifying illusion, Shinnosuke gasped a bit and it seemed that he still couldn't shrug off his trauma from the event just yet. Soon, Shinnosuke just leaned his head to the Ruby's ward's door before reminiscing what he had passed in these few but heart breaking moments of his. When Shinnosuke looked at his hand again, he still found it as bloody as if he once again stabbed Ruby with it.

"Ruby…. What should I do? I already hurt you with these bare hands… I'm not even sure whether you want to see such a bad brother like me anymore….. I'm even should be grateful if you even glance toward for once, haha…" laughed Shinnosuke bitterly before going back to silence.

Knowing that standing in front of the ward wouldn't be any better, Shinnosuke soon decided to meet Ruby while making a very deep sigh. While gripping the door's knob, Shinnosuke embraced himself to enter the ward. Soon, Shinnosuke got a full view of what was inside the ward. Of course there were so many medical equipments there though he couldn't list all of them since there were just too many and he isn't a typical medical people for whatsoever. What his attention was Ruby who was lying peacefully in the bed. Seeing Ruby's conditions, of course this made another mental jab for Shinnosuke. He didn't expect Ruby's conditions to be as this worse. There were so many bandages covering every inches of Ruby's limp body. Even her head was almost completely covered by bandaged, safe for her right eye and nose. An oxygen mask could be seen in Ruby's mouth and seeing his little sister could even barely breathe fresh air somewhat made Shinnosuke unable to hold his tears anymore. Her hand was connected to a drip stand to give her the nutrition that she needed. Shinnosuke slowly approached Ruby while letting some tears fell from his eyes. When he was at Ruby's side, Shinnosuke soon fell to his knees before letting out even more sorrowful, regret and relieved tears from his orange eyes. For Shinnosuke, yes, he felt really sad and regret for what he had done to Ruby. But, he couldn't hide the feelings of relieved and grateful that at least Ruby was still even breathing at this point.

"Hey, Ruby…? How are you today? Do you still remember me? It's your best Onii-chan in the whole universe….." said Shinnosuke softly at Ruby's ear. Though, he only met by the silence of the room. Despite that, he still went on with his conversation.

"You know…. Things weren't as good as you think, Ruby. Man, you couldn't imagine how worried I was when you were so bloodied like that, haha… Heh, I even almost lost hope about whether you could pass the operation successfully or not. Thank God, that you are now safe and sound here….." said Shinnosuke despite no response. Though

"Well, you know….. I don't know what that "Bitch" would do to me if she found out my cutest little sister is lying in the hospital bed. Heck, I don't even think that I could run out from her without a scratch. It's already a fortune if she doesn't break a leg from mine, hehe…" said Shinnosuke again while also patting and caressing Ruby's head. But…. There was still no response at all.

"Not only that, actually….. You know it is quite lonely without Oyaji and Summer-san…Despite I'm not the best and most person who would love her as a mother….. I must say Summer-san is a good wife for our father….and a good mother…..for you, Ruby… She made the most delicious cooking for you two but I used to criticize her a lot…. She used to read bed time stories for you and me but I also refused….. When she went out for shopping our daily foods, of course, I refused her either….. When she tried to give me affection, I totally refused, mad, shouted and cursed her…. And despite that… She still smiled a lot to us…." Sobbed Shinnosuke who almost let his tears fell down even more and crying like a baby

"Oyaji was nice either… He was the best father that we could wish…. I remember how much he loved you, Ruby. As his paternal son, I even used to be jealous toward you too. Maybe that's why I also acted so mean toward you when I was child… Man, I didn't expect that the "Kid" me would be as spoiled like this…. But, now…. We are only alone with ourselves….. Only you and me…." Murmured Shinnosuke with a sad tone

"But, nah, it's okay, right, Ruby? That Bitch, Yang, still often visits us and I couldn't be happy to see your big and cheerful smile whenever you meet her. Despite I don't really like her, I must say she is a better big sister for you compared to a big brother like me who always shouts and curses. Uncle Taiyang is good too. He feels like another father figure for the both of us. He is similar to Oyaji in several ways, though a clumsier version, hahaha….. Oh yeah, not to mention about Uncle Qrow! Man, he is a totally freaking badass! He is a type of person that you and I want to be. Despite the lack of empathy toward the society or frequently slacking off, you couldn't underestimate him at all. Uncle Qrow once gave us 3 advices in becoming a Huntsman and Huntress: You have three orders: First, don't die. Then, if your number's up, get out. The last but not the least, hide yourself. If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and screw it. Wait, is that 4? Argh! Forget it!" said Shinnosuke who wasn't able to control his emotions anymore. He sunk his head toward Ruby's unmoving body while gripping the bed's railing really hard as if he wanted to break it with his bare hands.

"Ne…. Ruby… I know that you can't hear my voice here… But, at least….. I hope that you could listen to these words…." Said Shinnosuke while still sinking his head and hearing no response

"I… I… I….. I don't want you to leave my side….. Please, Ruby….. I beg you….. Huhuhuhuhuhu… I know that I was so mean toward you…. But, please don't punish me like this… Huhuhuhu….. I don't care whether you will still like or even love me after what I had done to you…. But, at least, I beg you to open your eyes once again, Ruby… Huhuhu…. I want to see your beautiful silver eyes just like your mother and your cheerful smile back….. Please….. Huhuhuhuhu…. I don't know what I should if I lose you… Not to mention….. I already lost Summer-san, Oyaji and I never know who my paternal mother is…. I lost so many precious people before…. That's why….. Huhuhuhuhu… Please at least let me be selfish for once, Ruby…. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu….." cried Shinnosuke and still hearing no response from his little sister at all. That day…Shinnosuke spent the remaining time of the day by crying non-stop at Ruby's side….

~RWBYS~

"Hey, Ruby! How are you doing today!?" asked Shinnosuke cheerfully while opening Ruby's ward's door

He was bringing so many things with him that he wanted to show and give for his dearest little sister. Despite his usual upbringing and cheerful personality of Shinnosuke, Ruby was still laying on the hospital's bed. Yes, it had been 3 months since that tragic incident between Shinnosuke and Ruby. It was also the same amount that Ruby spent in her slumber; she hadn't woken up from her coma since the operation that Ruby had went through. Though, it couldn't be said that Ruby's conditions hadn't improved up until that time. At least, all of her external injuries were already healed and the doctor had removed almost all of her bandages in Ruby's body. Not to mention that Ruby's body was more prime and stable than 3 months back. So, she didn't need oxygen mask anymore. The problem was Ruby hadn't showed any sign of awakening from her coma despite her improved conditions at that time. Even a single twitching from her hands hadn't appeared at that time. Despite that, Shinnosuke always came to visit Ruby and gave some moral and mental support to her every day. Shinnosuke always tried to talk with Ruby despite the zero chance to have any response. That day, Shinnosuke brought so many things that Ruby loves and wants.

"Hmmm…. Still quiet as ever, huh? Ha…. But, that's my little sister! At least, you have improved until now. It's something that should be appreciated, you know, hahaha….." laughed Shinnosuke dryly. However, he still met with the usual silence that he always got from Ruby in the past 3 months. Every time he made a conversation or talked with Ruby, he never got the response that he wanted. Instead, he only met with the silence in the ward, barring for the medical equipments' beeping and sounds. Seeing this, Shinnosuke could only lower his shoulders and almost breaking down into sorrow once again. However, Shinnosuke soon shrug the feelings off and made another smile before approaching the sleeping Ruby.

"Haaa…. You're always like this, Ruby… You always give trouble to me, Summer-san and Oyaji, particularly during your childhood. Let's see the time when you got that fever and I and your mother needed to chase because you refused to drink tablet medicines. Not only that, you used to venture in the forest near our house and you almost lost in there. Thankfully, Oyaji could find you before anything bad could happen. Well, you really gave us so many troubles back then…." Said Shinnosuke softly while putting all of the things that he brought

He soon took a small cloth that he brought before proceeding to wipe Ruby's sweat and some dirt in her body. Well, of course that he needed to take care of Ruby's body while she was still in coma since Ruby couldn't do anything to her body, particularly on her excretion process in her body. Shinnosuke usually cleaned up the mess that Ruby made because of her body's excretion. Despite that, he didn't complain about it at all. After all, it was a rare for him to give some affection to Ruby like this. Shinnosuke also felt that it was some kind of punishment due to his bad antics toward Ruby both in childhood and recently.

"Well, despite all of that troubles that you made, I never hate you, Ruby. Though it might be different cases if I'm still like my child self, but now? I'm already changed Ruby, thanks to you. When I'm at the lowest point in my life, you are always there for me. You give me the hope to move on despite how much I have to gone through. Your cheerful and innocent smile is the energy that made me able to go up until this point. I don't know if you don't enter my life. Maybe, I will still like the spoiled self of mine when I was a child. Ruby… You don't know how much grateful I'm with you in my life… I'm really grateful to meet you… Despite how mean I'm, you never leave my side and always side me no matter what…. Thank you, Ruby… I don't know…..what I should do without you….." said Shinnosuke softly while trying to hold his tears and still wiping Ruby's body. Unbeknownst to him, he accidentally let a tear fell from his eyes to Ruby's eye. Despite Shinnosuke doesn't really believe in fairytale or anything, he wanted to believe that his tear could at least twitch Ruby's eye like in those drama and tale. But, as he had known, there was no movement from Ruby at all, even in the slightest. Shinnosuke soon wiped his tears before making another smile in his face.

"Hey, Ruby, check out what your Onii-chan has! Look, this is your favorite chocolate chip cookies!" said Shinnosuke before taking out a box of chocolate chip cookies from the bag that he brought

"Umm… Delicious! I don't know how delicious these cookies can be! Nyam, nyam, nyam….. No wonder that this is your favorite food, right, Ruby?" asked Shinnosuke, only to know that he only got silence. Despite that, Shinnosuke soon took out a glass of milk from the bag.

"Hey, Ruby! Do you know what's the best thing in the middle of the morning? A glass of fresh milk! Um…. It looks so appetizing!" said Shinnosuke before drinking the milk

"And it's not only that! What's more delicious than these cookies and milk? Well, of course, chocolate chip cookies bathed with delicious white milk!" said Shinnosuke before pouring a chocolate chip cookie to the glass of milk. He soon ate the cookie and munching it happily with a smile. However, Shinnosuke's smile soon faded when he realized that Ruby was still unmoving at the slightest. Though, he soon shrugged it off before taking out another thing from his bag. This time it was a reading book.

"Hey, Ruby, check out what I got! This is a reading book about fairytale that I used to read when you were about to sleep. Well, first is… AAL: Alive A Lazer! It's a story about man and his bodyguard who meet supernatural and strong girls. They make the girls know about love and seal their power. On the other side, we have an Expert Gamer and a son from the big game corporation who want to save the girls and use their powers for good. The Expert Gamer is a really expert gamer, particularly in racing game. It's a clashing ideal between the two sides. And then…. Oh, this is The Ninjas of Love 2: The Ninja From the West! It's a sequel from the first Ninja of Love and it's centering about Tawada Kinji, a ninja that comes from the America. He meets with the titular ninja girl in the story and of course, love triangle ensues! Not only that, there's also….." said Shinnosuke before stop opening a page from the book. He remembered that the novel is full of lemons and he really knew that there is a visual where Tawada pushed the ninja girl to the bed before covering them in a blanket and….. Just add anything that comes across your minds.

"A katana, yep! Well, those were quite awkward stories….. So, how about a more mainstream and usual fairytale!? How about The Little Red Riding Hood, Ruby!?" asked Shinnosuke before taking out the aforementioned book. However, seeing Ruby's condition, Shinnosuke became so low spirited and decided not to read the book. Shinnosuke then made a deep sigh.

"Haaa… Seems like reading isn't a good thing for you, huh, Ruby? Then, how about a game!? I have got tons of cool games, Ruby! Look at your cool Onii-chan play this game!" said Shinnosuke after taking out a portable console game. He soon played the game while showing the screen to Ruby's sleeping face. Despite that, Shinnosuke still played the game enthusiastically in front of Ruby.

"Wow! I didn't expect for the boss to be so hard like this! This is very challenging and exciting! But, don't worry, Ruby, it will be a breeze in your brother's hands… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" said Shinnosuke before throwing the console game to the floor really hard. He soon gripped the railing in Ruby's bed really tight while looking down to Ruby's limp body. Shinnosuke couldn't control his emotions anymore and he soon fell to his knees while letting more tears fell from his eyes.

"Ruby, I can't take it anymore….. Please, don't do this to me… I can't bare this punishment and burden anymore….. I already have enough pain so please don't give more pain to me like this… At least, say something, Ruby…. Say something like: "Onii-chan", "I love cookies", I want to be hug by Onii-chan", "Let's go for a Grimm-busting" or anything….. JUST SAY EVEN ON WORD, RUBY!" said Shinnosuke before banging the wall nearby him with his fist. However, doing that only threw Shinnosuke to the edge of sorrow and despair even more than before. Shinnosuke soon caressed Ruby's black hair with some red tint slowly while letting a stream of tears flowed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ruby…. My existence is already a bad thing for you in the first place… You and your mother wouldn't be like this if I and my father didn't meet you two…. I'm sorry for being a bad brother for you and a spoiled kid for Summer-san… I understand…. I will leave your side, Ruby….. Maybe by that way…. You could find the true happiness that you always want to seek…" said Shinnosuke before tearfully getting up from the floor. He soon took out the Eyecons that he got from before which were the Eyecon that holds his soul and the Sanzo Eyecon. Shinnosuke also took out the Ghost Driver from his leather jacket's pocket. He then glared at those things with sharp eyes before throwing all of those things to the floor.

"It's your fault… IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING RUBY LIKE THIS! I DON'T NEED THESE FREAKING THINGS ANYMORE!" shouted Shinnosuke before punching the floor really hard. He soon laughed really hard hysterically in the room like a psychopath. Though, his laughter soon faded quickly into a long lasting whimpering, sobbing and crying from the boy. All that Shinnosuke could do was banging the floor really hard while crying like a mess. After spending several minutes of that, Shinnosuke soon decided to get up from the floor before taking off the cowboy hat that he always wears.

"Oyaji once said that I should become a man that is worthy enough to wear this hat….. Feh, but I think that I'm no longer worthy enough for this hat….. I already hurt and almost killed Ruby with these hands…." Said Shinnosuke before placing his hat in the table nearby Ruby's bed. He soon slowly walked away from Ruby with sorrowful face and scarred mental. Shinnosuke already decided what he would do next and he thought it would be the best for him, and Ruby. He then opened the ward's door before exiting the ward. However, he stopped a bit just before he closed the door.

"Ruby….. I don't know whether you could open your eyes again or not…. But, I hope you could do it… However, when that time comes… Please, don't search me…. I'm not going to be in this world anymore…." Whispered Shinnosuke sadly before closing the door. Not long after that, Shinnosuke could be seen coming out from the hospital while looking at the bright blue sky above him. He then made a stressful sigh before proceeding walking away from the hospital. Unbeknownst by him, he was being watched by Alice from afar. The woman could only make a disappointed sigh.

"What a fool guy, huh?" said Alice sarcastically before taking her leave

On the other side, Shinnosuke was walking in the sidewalk slowly without any sign of spirit to live anymore. He continued his zombie or undead-like walking. He kept staring at the ground without even looking everything in front of him. Shinnosuke kept bumping against the fellow pedestrians, but he didn't care about it at all or even taking an effort to apologize at all. For him, Shinnosuke didn't really care about his surroundings anymore nor did he care about his own life anymore. Without Ruby, Shinnosuke didn't even consider himself to be alive anymore. Ruby is everything for him, especially after their parents' dead, and Shinnosuke considered himself to lose his own life due to what he had done to Ruby. He also couldn't shook out the mental image where his hands were still bloodied with his little sister's fresh blood. When Shinnosuke glanced at his hands and Shinnosuke saw the mental image of that event again. Seeing this, he soon clenched his fists really hard to the point that real blood came out from his fists. However, Shinnosuke didn't feel pain from his fists anymore. He felt that the mental pain from seeing Ruby in coma was more painful than this. He soon took out his phone before calling someone.

" _Hello? Who is this?" asked the receiver of Shinnosuke's call_

"It's me… Yang…." Replied Shinnosuke softly

" _Oh, so it's you, Kid. Man, it was quite surprising and like a once in a blue moon for you to call me manually, instead of my baby sister calls me and you disturb our happy time. What do you want, huh? If you want to whine about me or calling me "Bitch" again, then you're in the wrong moment. I have much better thing to do than dealing with a COW-boy maniac like you." Said Yang uninterested since she already knew that Shinnosuke might be just insulted her or making sarcasm again._

"I'm not here for a joke, do you hear me…Yang?" said Shinnosuke with a more lifeless tone. Of course with the shift of tone made yang was a bit surprised to hear it.

" _Oi, oi, Kid, what happened to you? You don't sound fine. Did something happened?" asked Yang worried_

"I will say this once so remember it carefully, Yang…... Ruby is at the hospital near the Northern Forest… She is at the second floor and room 205….. I will leave the rest to you….."

" _WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, KID!? WHAT HAPPENED TO RUBY, HUH!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!? Hello….. Hello….. HELLO! OI, OI, OI! ANSWER ME, KID! KID! KID! SHINNOSUKE!" shouted Yang panicked. However, her shout was futile because Shinnosuke already left the phone in the sidewalk._

Despite he had thrown away his phone, Shinnosuke didn't really care about it at all. He just kept walking with his fellow pedestrians in the street. For him, Shinnosuke didn't care about the world or his own self anymore. He just…wanted Ruby to be happy and he felt that his existence only brought trouble for her. That's why, Shinnosuke thought about leaving Ruby forever for her safety. Not long after walking in the sidewalk, Shinnosuke finally arrived at an intersection. He stood perfectly at the edge of the intersection. There were so many people at the side and behind Shinnosuke since the traffic light was still red. It was a normal view for an intersection like this. Shinnosuke himself was staring down at the ground and his bangs completely covered his eyes, so his facial expression was completely hidden.

Right at Shinnosuke's side, there was a girl standing beside him. The girl has a long silk black hair that is even darker than normal people's hair. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, but is obscured by her vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg and she wears a black stocking, starting from her hips, but gradually fades to purple when it nears her shoes. There is also a symbol of a flower at the side of her stocking. She also wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Lastly, the most noticeable feature from the girl was the black ribbon which was tied in a bow in the girl's head. Unfortunately, the girl was reading a book at that time so her facial appearance was obscured by the book.

The girl took a glance toward the traffic light and she could only make a light sigh since there were no signs whether it would turn to green. Not only that, it was pretty crowded both in her sides and behind. She felt she was sandwiched alive there and she also felt quite awkward in the crowd and society like this. She just hoped that she could go away from there as fast as she can. However, for her curiosity, she took a glance toward Shinnosuke who was right beside her. She saw Shinnosuke's demeanor and antic were quite weird. For instance, he didn't look at the traffic light and only looked to the ground. To make it weirder, he sometimes took a glance to the incoming cars from the opposite street. Not to mention that Shinnosuke's hands were quivering very much like as if he was a bit scared. The girl only felt it was quite weird for a man like Shinnosuke to act like that. While still reading her book, the girl also kept an eye for Shinnosuke. She had a rather bad feeling for what Shinnosuke would do at that time. At the same time, there was a truck heading to the intersection and Shinnosuke also took a glance toward the truck's speed which was rather fast. When the girl didn't eye on Shinnosuke, she was quite surprised to see what the boy did and even his actions took all the attention of the fellow pedestrians.

" _Sayonara… Ruby….." whispered Shinnosuke in his minds while jumping to the street, right in the truck's way._

The truck's driver was really surprised to see Shinnosuke suddenly jumped to his way. The driver was really panicked and he tried to brake the truck as fast as he can. Unfortunately, the distance between them was really short and even using brake would be useless. Seeing this, Shinnosuke soon closed his eyes for the impeding death in front of his eyes. However, he made one final smile in his face just as the truck was a few inches from him.

"Watch out!" shouted the girl to Shinnosuke

Of course Shinnosuke heard her scream but it was going to be futile. There would be no one who could stop the truck or save him in time. He then waited for several seconds and let himself got hit by the truck. However… Even after several seconds, Shinnosuke hadn't felt the impact that he should have got at that time. Instead, he felt that he was grabbed or hugged by someone and they were pushed away from the truck's way. When Shinnosuke embraced himself to open his eyes, he went agape toward what he saw in his vision. He saw that the girl, who was reading the book right at his side, was on top of his body which lay in the ground. From there, he could see the girl's full facial appearance. The girl has amber eyes with some purple tints at the edge of her eyes. Lastly, her eyes were tilted upward a bit like… Well, Shinnosuke didn't really care about it for now. He needed to take care of their situation first. Actually, it was pretty awkward for both of them. Their face was really close that they could almost do "it" if the girl was pushed a mere inch to him. Not only that, Shinnosuke was astounded to see the girl's beautiful amber eyes; orange met amber. And her outfits….. Well, Shinnosuke thought it was quite attractive and he couldn't hide his tomato cheeks from the girl.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl a bit worried

"Ummm… Yeah…" stammered Shinnosuke a bit

Several minutes later, the girl could be seen sitting in a bench on the park. Thankfully, there were no casualties in the incident. Shinnosuke already apologized to the truck driver and since there were no injuries at all, they decided to end it with peace without calling the authority. The crowding pedestrians also soon left them after the incident was cool downed. Though, the girl didn't leave without a scratch since her right arm was quite injured. Her hand was bleeding a bit but it was twitching really hard. The girl tried to endure the pain in her hand since she didn't want to make herself looked weak or making Shinnosuke worried to her savior back then.

"Hey, did you already wait long?" asked Shinnosuke nicely while approaching the girl, who had saved him, with a box of dorayaki in his hands. Instinctively, the girl hid her injuries from Shinnosuke's vision. Shinnosuke soon took a sit at the girl's side.

"No. After all, I'm already used to wait for a long period of time. That's why; I always bring a book with me." Said the girl while showing the book that she had read before

"Oh….. So, you're a reading maniac, huh?"

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Hey, don't be so skeptical like that. After all, you already saved me back then. Why should I insult my savior like that!? Also, I think reading is a cool activity. I even spend my time for 2-3 hours to read a book, actually. Man, I couldn't think that youngsters nowadays rarely or even hate reading activity. I don't think that there are so many people who read novels, literatures, or any other good books lately. So, it was nice to meet another book lovers like you, even a hardcore one." Replied Shinnosuke with a smile

"Hmm….. Thanks. Sorry, if I was too harsh. I just have a hard time to trust people, especially since most people call me a bookworm. They just don't know how fun reading can be." Replied the girl with another smile in her face

"Nah, don't take account on that. Anyway, we haven't properly introduced ourselves, right? Okay, I'm Matsuda Shinnosuke. Nice to meet you, errr…."

"Blake, Blake Belladonna. That's my name."

"Yes, Blake! Yep, what a meaningful name that you have, Blake-chan. Agh! I'm sorry for using my country's suffix. It's a habit to call someone with an honorary suffix back in my country."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind it at all, Matsuda-kun."

"Hey, what did you call me? If I'm right, perhaps you…."

"Yes, Matsuda-kun. I also once lived in Japan too. Not only that, my mother is a Japanese too so I'm also a half-Japanese." Replied Blake

"Really!? Wow! Blake-chan, you don't know how happy I'm right now! It's really nice to see another person who has the same background with me! It's really hard for me to find a friend who is so similar to me and I only live with my little sister. So, it was quite lonely. But, that aside anyway, I'm really happy to meet you, Blake-chan. I also born in Japan and my father is a Japanese too."

"Really too? Well, I didn't expect to meet another person like me after an incident like that. But, it is a pleasure to meet and know you, Matsuda-kun.

"Well, I'm really sorry for putting you to trouble that time. I was quite dozed off so I didn't see the traffic light. I thought it was already green so I decided to cross the street, unknowing that there was a truck heading to me. But, thanks again, Blake-chan, hahaha." Laughed Shinnosuke dryly; though, he didn't see that he got a skeptical stare from Blake.

"Anyway, I already bought some dorayakis from a nearby stand. Try it out! For me, dorayaki is the best food in the world, especially in Japan." Said Shinnosuke before offering a dorayaki to Blake

"Dorayaki, huh? It's been ages since I ate this food. Well, its kind made me remembered my childhood with my mother. She made the best dorayaki and the most delicious one."

"Really? Well, I hope that I could see your mother too. I want to taste the dorayaki that your mother made."

"Yeah….. I hope so…" said Blake before making a sigh and a rather sad face

"Um? Why do you look so sad, Blake-chan?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Anyway, we should just eat these dorayakis now, right?"

"Well, yeah. But, unfortunately, I must go to the hospital again to meet my little sister. She really needs my care so I need to go there as fast as possible. You can have my portion and the rest. Well, bye for now, Blake-chan." Said Shinnosuke before giving his dorayakis to Blake. However, he was surprised to see Blake gripped his hand really hard; prompting him from leaving his seat. Even Blake showed another skeptical expression with a rather worried face.

"And where do you think you're going to, Matsuda-kun?"

"I'm going to the hospital, right?"

"Don't lie to me and to yourself, Matsuda-kun! Do you think I'll buy your stories that you need to go to the hospital and meet your little sister!? I know what you are going to do, Matsuda-kun. So, please stop this. You will only hurt yourself!" said Blake worried

"What are you saying, Blake-chan!? I just want to go to the hospital to meet my little sister! Nothing more and nothing else! So, can you just release your grip? I'm rather busy, you know!" protested Shinnosuke while trying to release himself from Blake's grip. But, she was quite strong in her size; her grip was so firm that Shinnosuke couldn't release it without a bit force.

"No! I won't let you do the same mistake like before, Matsuda-kun!" said Blake while trying to hold Shinnosuke in place

"You made me have to do this, Blake-chan!" said Shinnosuke before using his free hand to punch Blake's stomach really hard. With Blake being shocked by the punch, Shinnosuke soon released himself from Blake's grip before trying to leave her.

"Wait, Matsuda-kun!" said Blake while clutching her stomach

"I'm sorry, Blake-chan…." Murmured Shinnosuke. However, he was surprised to see his hand was gripped by someone once again. Soon, he turned his face to see the one who held him again and to his surprise, it was Blake again. Unfortunately, as Shinnosuke turned his face to Blake, he got a swift slap in his cheek by the raven haired girl. The force of slap was quite strong to make Shinnosuke fell to the ground. Blake herself was breathing with ragged breaths and she showed a rather sad with her watery eyes.

"Do you like it, Matsuda-kun? DO YOU REALLY LIKE IT!?" said Blake before crouching to Shinnosuke's eye level. She then shook Shinnosuke's body continuously in hope to snap Shinnosuke back to reality. However, the boy only avoided an eye contact with the person in front of him.

"Why, Matsuda-kun? Why must you do this? Do you think that I'm rather stupid or what? I already knew that you really wanted to commit a suicide at that intersection. You showed so many signs as if you don't care to your surroundings anymore or to your own life anymore! Do you think that I will let you go away once again and try to commit another suicide!? I don't want to let you do this, especially since we have a rather similar background!" said Blake while kept shaking Shinnosuke's body

"You don't understand my feelings, Blake-chan! You don't know what I feel right now! Please, don't say as if you really care about me!"

"Why don't you just be honest with your own feelings, Matsuda-kun!? You could express what pained you or what you felt to me! I might be not the best person to confide to, but at least, I could make you ease your mental pain, right? You just need to be honest with yourself."

"Don't say anything more, Blake-chan! I'm just a monster! I hurt my own little sister with this blood hands! I almost lost my precious person in my life and it was all because of me! I made a deal with a Devil and I thought that I could save Ruby…. But, I was clearly wrong…." Said Shinnosuke who almost couldn't hold his tears anymore

"Matsuda-kun…"

"Huhuhuhu… I'm just a monster in the world of Remnant now and in the past too… I was so mean toward my step mother and Ruby…. I didn't have a good relationship with Oyaji….. Fortunately, I got better later and Ruby became my most precious person and little sister that I could wish for…. Huhuhuhu… But now….. I hurt my own little sister like this….. Huhuhuhuhu… It was as if God gave a huge punishment to me….. Ruby's chance to open her eyes is also really low and I might won't see her beautiful silver nor does his smile either… Huhuhuhuhuhuhu….. I can't take it or burden it anymore….. I will do anything even if I must kill myself if it's going to bring back my little sister to be alive…. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu…. I'm sorry, Ruby…. I'm really sorry… I'm just a terrible brother for you… I failed… Huhuhuhuhu…" said Shinnosuke before breaking down into tears in front of Blake. He even couldn't help himself but punched the ground really hard in order to shake off the sorrow. Unfortunately, it wasn't a thing that could be erased easily. Blake was saddened by Shinnosuke's rather tragic story and she couldn't help but feeling some sympathy toward the boy. Seeing Shinnosuke's break down, Blake took the initiative and she soon hugged Shinnosuke really hard, surprising Shinnosuke who soon stopped his cry.

"Blake….-chan….."

"Ssshhh… Don't say anything too much, Matsuda-kun….. I read in one book that hugging someone when they were stressed or sad could give a mental relieve toward them… Don't worry, Matsuda-kun… I know that we only met just a while ago, but for now, you could cry as much as you want and confide me as many as you want too….. Just do anything that comfort you…" said Blake, touching Shinnosuke's heart really hard with her words. Shinnosuke himself couldn't hold his tears before breaking down into tears once again. However, this time he shed some relieve tears and for the first time, Shinnosuke felt a rather warm sensation in his deepest part of his heart…..

Several minutes later, Blake managed to comfort Shinnosuke and the boy himself managed to control his emotions once again.

"Are you feeling much better, Matsuda-kun?" asked Blake while trying to comfort Shinnosuke

"Yeah, thanks, Blake-chan. I'm feeling much better thanks to you. I don't know what I should do if you aren't in my side right now."

"You're welcome. Anyway, do you mind to tell me more about your stories? Maybe, I could give you some solutions."

"Yeah….. As I said, Blake-chan….. I dealt with the Devil at that time in order to revive myself again….. I knew that it would be so dangerous but I couldn't help it at all. If I was slow a mere second, Ruby will surely die at that time….. However…. Instead of saving her, I only hurt and torture Ruby sadistically…. I don't know what I was doing at that time….. My mind was really blank and when I opened my eyes…. I realized I already stabbed my little sister with my own hands….." said Shinnosuke sadly and even Blake was at lost words hearing Shinnosuke's story

"I managed to bring Ruby to the hospital. She got an immediate operation and it was a success. However… The mental shock and pain in her brain made Ruby fell to comatose state….. Not only that, the probability and chance that she will open her eyes are so low despite her external injuries were already healed….. And it's already 3 months since then… Just don't know what I should do….."

"Matsuda-kun….."

"I think it's a punishment from the God since I was born as a monster's kid. I'm just nothing than a monster! I'm just an undead! I hurt my Ruby with these hands and I still couldn't shrug off the mental image where my hands were still bloodied with her blood…. I don't know who I'm or what I'm right now…. I don't know if I could be even called a human anymore… I don't even know if I'm still the Shinnosuke that I know or the others know… Honestly, I don't really know my identity at all nor does my own existence here… Why did I born in the world of Remnant if I'm going just to bring misery to every people close to me….." said Shinnosuke frustrated while messing his hair really hard. Shinnosuke soon covered half of his face with his hand before letting more tears fell from his eyes. However, he soon met with a pat in his back from Blake.

"There, there, Matsuda-kun. You know, I might be not the best person to confide in nor am I the best person to give an advice. But, actually, you just need to be yourself, Matsuda-kun." Comforted Blake

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Matsuda-kun. No matter who you're or what you're and whether you're a human, a monster or an undead, Matsuda-kun is Matsuda-kun. No one can change that single fact! We're given our names since our birth. From the book that I read, those names depicted us as who we're not what we're. You know that we're all humans but what really differentiate us from one and another?"

"That's…. Because of our own self that are depicted in our names, right?"

"Yes! That's why no matter what you're, Matsuda-kun, remember that you're Matsuda Shinnosuke. If you have an identity crisis, always remember to trust and believe your own heart and your own self!"

"I know that… Blake-chan… But, I still can't forgive myself from what I had done to Ruby…. It's like a sin that I must bear for the remaining of my live….." said Shinnosuke with low spirit while clenching his fist tightly. For him, he just can't easily forget the fact that his hands were already bloodied and no one can erase it. However, to his surprise, his fist was touched by Blake's rather soft palm.

"Matsuda-kun…. I know that it's not easy to forget what already past, especially the bad memories. But, please don't burden yourself anymore with this. Just release your mental burden and torture to yourself. I know that Ruby wouldn't want you to be like this. I'm sure that Ruby doesn't blame you for what you had done to her. After all, she is your own little sister and there's no reason for her to hate you for any reason. It was just an accident. You couldn't control yourself at that time so it wasn't your fault entirely. Please, don't torture your own self like this anymore, Matsuda-kun." Said Blake. Hearing Blake's words somewhat opened Shinnosuke's minds. He felt more relieved and eased after hearing all of Blake's comforting words. Shinnosuke felt that all of his burden and pain were lifted up a bit. Knowing this, he could only nod to Blake's words.

"Blake-chan… Do you want to meet with Ruby?" asked Shinnosuke which was replied with a nod from the girl

Not so long after that, Shinnosuke and Blake were already in front of Ruby's ward. Before they entered the ward, both of them agreed with themselves with a nod from their head. With a low sigh, Shinnosuke soon opened the ward's door. He soon saw that Ruby was still sleeping in her slumber; she didn't move an inch from her position. Ruby was still as comatose as ever.

"Ruby, I'm here but I'm not alone. I'm here with a new friend of mine, Blake-chan." Said Shinnosuke while approaching the sleeping Ruby

"Hi…. Ruby." Said Blake a bit shy while following Shinnosuke. To be honest, Blake was rather antisocial and meeting new people was quite awkward for her. It was a coincidence that she could meet with another similar person like Shinnosuke. For Shinnosuke, he soon took a seat at Ruby's side before taking her hands and made it to touch Shinnosuke's cheek.

"Ruby….. How is it? It's your Onii-chan's hand. How do you feel? I hope that you could feel this warm sensation…" said Shinnosuke while letting his tears fell from his eyes once again. He used his free hand to caress Ruby's head gently. Even Blake herself couldn't hold her tears and she even let some fell from her amber eyes while closing her mouth.

"You know what….. I might be the cruelest brother in the world…. I even think that I shouldn't been here with you….. I just wish I don't exist in this world… But…. Please….. Ruby, let me be a little bit selfish… I want to be at your side….. I don't want to leave your side anymore…. I want to spend my days with you, you and you… I want to eat chocolate cookies with you again….. I want to play game and read you a bed time story once again….. I want to hug you and see your smile again…. I really want you to be at my side once again… This time, I swear that I will be a better brother for you, Ruby…. That's why…. Huhuhuhuhuhu….. Please wakeup so I could do all of those things with you…. Even if I'm just a literal monster and undead, I still want to be a brother for you….. Huhuhuhuhu…. If I'm really not a human, at least, I want to be Matsuda Shinnosuke… Matsuda Ruby's brother…. I beg you, Ruby….. Please open your eyes… I… I… Huhuhuhu….. I really love you….." cried Shinnosuke softly while kissing Ruby's hand. Blake then patted Shinnosuke's shoulders again in hope to comfort the boy from his sadness. However, to their surprise, Ruby's hand started to twitch slightly and Ruby was trying to say something despite her comatose state. This discovery really relieved and made Shinnosuke really happy and he felt his lost part of his life managed to be recovered.

"Ruby! Ruby, are you alright!?" asked Shinnosuke worried while shaking Ruby's body. Ruby's breaths were a bit ragged but slowly for sure, she was trying to make some words with her mouth. Slowly, she let out those words from her mouth.

"Onii-chan….. I love you…. Don't leave me….. Please….. Don't leave me, Onii-chan…. No matter what…. I love you…..Onii-chan….." said Ruby slowly while still in her comatose state. Hearing this, Shinnosuke felt that his heart was touched by Ruby's words. He felt that he recovered his self which was lost and scarred before because of the incident. However, it was as if Shinnosuke was in Heaven or something; he felt so much relieved and happier than before. He had never felt something like this before in his lifetime. Unbeknownst by him, some relieved tears were falling endlessly from Shinnosuke's eyes.

"Look, Matsuda-kun… Even after what you had done to Ruby, she doesn't put a single hatred toward you at all. Instead, she always loves you like before. Her love never wavers since Ruby loves her brother purely with her heart. You don't need to blame yourself anymore, Matsuda-kun. No one hates you and Ruby is still breathing and alive right now." Comforted Blake while still patting Shinnosuke's shoulders

"Yeah, thank you, Blake-chan…. I'm really relieved and happy right now…. Thank God that Ruby is much better now….. Thank you….. I'm so happy right now….." said Shinnosuke while caressing Ruby's head. Several minutes later, both of them were sitting side by side while waiting Ruby to regain her consciousness. While killing time, Shinnosuke was inspecting the Eyecons that he got before. Blake was quite surprised too to see the mysterious things in Shinnosuke's hands.

"Matsuda-kun, what are those things?" asked Blake curious

"Oh these things…. Well, you could say that these things were the one that gave all of those shit before." Replied Shinnosuke

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… The story is quite long…." Said Shinnosuke before telling how he got those Eyecons, especially the Ore Ghost Eyecon which contained his soul. After hearing Shinnosuke's story, Blake couldn't help but sympathize to the boy even more. She was also intrigued about the whole Eyecons things.

"That's the whole story… That's why, I'm scared to use this power again and anymore….. When I used this Eyecon, I felt my mind was really clear and blank….. I could only the dark of the world and when I regained my vision….. I saw that terrible vision…. I'm really scared if I will run amok when I use this power again…. I'm afraid that this power will only hurt and bring misery toward the others….. I don't want any more sacrifice again nor do I want anyone get hurt because of me….." said Shinnosuke frustrated while clenching the Ore Eyecon with his hand really tight while closing his eyes from the reality in front of him. However, once again Blake proved her assistance by touching Shinnosuke's clenched fist with both of her hands.

"Matsuda-kun… It's just like what I said. You need to believe yourself. You need to accept the power, not to throw it away or refuse it. If it goes like this, you don't have any chance to return back. You can't change the past, but the future is still blank. Sooner or later, you must use that power again, so you need to embrace it. Accept yourself purely, not as what you're but as who you're, Matsuda-kun." Said Blake with a smile

"Blake-chan….."

"Yeah….. Don't be scared because of this. You need to have courage to use this power. Don't reject it, believe in yourself and use that power, Matsuda-kun. People may have so many doubts in his life but I'm sure if one wants to trust his own self, there's nothing impossible. After all, you're not alone, right? You have a little sister that has an unwavering love to you. I'm sure that she always supports you and I'm sure that she will say the same thing like me. She doesn't want you to be like this so you need to embrace your own self, not as a human, undead or monster. But, as Matsuda Shinnosuke. If you can't do it for your own sake, why can't you do it for Ruby's sake and for me…." Said Blake, although the last one was more quieter than the rest

"What did you say, Blake-chan?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Anyway, I trust if it's you…. Matsuda-kun, I trust that you can do it." Assured Blake. Hearing Blake's words, Shinnosuke felt that his heart was touched again by her. He soon hugged Blake really tight, surprising Blake a bit. However, the girl just let it up and hugged Shinnosuke in return.

"Thank you…. Thank you, Blake-chan….. I don't know what I should do without you… I'm really happy….." sobbed Shinnosuke happily

"Yeah… You're welcome, Matsuda-kun…" replied Blake with a smile

However, their sweet time was disturbed by urgent news in the TV in Ruby's ward.

" _We cut this program because of immediate breaking news. Just now, there're some mysterious poltergeist attacks in the street of Vale. Some buildings were damaged and destroyed, cars were cut in half and there were so many combustions in the street. Many people were injured in the incident. The authority said people within the vicinity of the poltergeist actions should evacuate themselves to a safer area." Said the news reader in the TV_

Hearing the news, Shinnosuke could only deduce that these were because of the Gammas. And from the image of the Gammas' deducted path, they were heading toward this hospital and they would arrive sooner or later. Seeing that the Gammas were quite quick in their path, it would be too late for the patients to be evacuated. Shinnosuke also felt that the Huntsman and Huntresses wouldn't arrive on time to back the reinforcement up. It would be a very grim situation; especially it would be hard to evacuate comatose patients, like Ruby, from the hospital. Seeing this, Shinnosuke took an initiative by getting up from his seat before taking his Ghost Driver from the table beside Ruby's bed. When he saw the Ghost Driver and his Ore Eyecon, he felt some ominous aura came out from it. However, Shinnosuke fully embraced the aura with a very determined eyes and he finally managed to shrug off the ominous aura from the Driver and the Eyecon. Shinnosuke soon tried to leave the ward quickly. However, he was stopped again by Blake who gripped his hand.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" asked Blake a bit worried

"Ah! But, don't worry, I won't be scared anymore…. I will accept this power to the fullest and control it! I will believe in myself that I will succeed!" said Shinnosuke with a full determination

"But, it would be impossible to do it alone! After all, I'm a Huntress too. Let me help…. Ugh…." Blake's words were cut short because of the twitching pain in her hand. Seeing this, Shinnosuke soon checked Blake's arm and he was surprised to see her injured arm. However, Blake decided to shrug it off.

"Don't worry, Matsuda-kun… I'm fine; it's just a little injury….. I still could help you…."

"Are you silly!? With that injury, even if you're a professional Huntress, you won't be able to fight at the upmost! You will only kill yourself!" said Shinnosuke worried. He soon took a handkerchief from his pocket before tied it in Blake's arm to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry about me. I still could…" Blake was cut again when Shinnosuke put his finger to her lip.

"Blake, please no….. Even if you aren't injured, I still won't let you to go with me. It's already enough for Ruby to suffer…. I don't want anybody must suffer the same fate with her….., especially my new friend…. I don't want to lose anyone precious to me anymore…" said Shinnosuke while quivering so much

"Matsuda-kun….."

"Blake-chan….. Please, stay here and take care of Ruby. Evacuate her when it is needed. Don't worry about me. I will win and I'm sure I'm going to return!" said Shinnosuke before trying to take his leave

"Matsuda-kun! Here!" shouted Blake before giving Shinnosuke his trusty cowboy hat. Remembering about it, the boy soon wore his trusty ol' hat once again firmly in his head. Shinnosuke soon opened the ward's door but before he closed it, he gave a thumbs up to Blake. After Shinnosuke left her, Blake could only stare at the handkerchief that was tied in her arm.

"I trust you that you'll come back, Matsuda-kun….." murmured Blake while touching her injured arm that was tied with Shinnosuke's handkerchief. For Ruby, it could be seen that both of her hands and eyes were twitching greatly.

On the other side, Shinnosuke was already in front of the hospital. He soon surveyed his surroundings, in hope to find the person that he needed. However, it didn't take too long since someone greeted him fro his side.

"Hey, did you miss me?" asked the voice at Shinnosuke's side. It was none other than Alice with Yurusen; on a side note, Alice could be seen leaning toward the bike which she showed to Shinnosuke months ago. With a calm composure, Shinnosuke approached them slowly.

"Yeah…. I really miss you, Alice-san…. I really miss the time when you tricked me…." Said Shinnosuke sarcastically with a very cold tone as if he wanted to kill someone

"Fufufu….. You're really sarcastic, Shin-chan… You know my heart was hurt because of your words to the point that I might cry right now." Sobbed Alice while trying to hide her face with her robe

"Just save your tears for somebody else. You think that your fake cry will work against me?"

"Mou, Shin-chan is a meanie….."

"Well, you could just cry in the corner for the rest of your time. But, now, I need that bike. I'm going to use it against those Gammas. It's a payback time." Said Shinnosuke before pushing Alice away from the bike

"Feh! I thought that you don't trust me and you're already beyond broken. If I remembered, you were the one who hurt Ruby, right? I'm surprised that you haven't killed yourself due to the guilt of hurting your own little sister."

"Sorry, there. But, I'm not in the mood to kill myself today. I have two people waiting me to return. Anyway, I can't erase the fact that I was the one who almost killed Ruby… But, then I realized, no matter what… Ruby is always by my side, supporting me to the upmost. Her love to me is really pure and no one can waver her. Not only that, I have a new friend that comfort me when I'm at the lowest point. With that in mind, I can't lose this battle and die. I must return for both of them. Those two trust me with their deepest part of the heart and that's why I must believe in myself. I must trust that I will control this power no matter what." Said Shinnosuke before riding the bike

"Hiii….. Shinnosuke has become creepier than before…. I must get away from…" said Yurusen a bit scared and she decided to leave the scene. However, her head was soon grabbed by Shinnosuke really tight.

"And… Where do you think you're going, Yuru-chan?" said Shinnosuke with a huge smile in his face. Though, his smile somewhat made Yurusen was scared to death. She could only go agape when seeing Shinnosuke's rather scary smile and she decided to just shut her mouth off.

"You're not going anywhere until I finish my business here." Said Shinnosuke before tying up Yurusen's cape to the back part of the bike

"Well, since it's my new bike… I think I need a name here….." murmured Shinnosuke

"Yare, yare, Shin-chan…. Your bike is called Machine Ghostriker. What a cool name, right?" said Alice bluntly

"Yeah…. But, for me, it's the worst name for a bike." Said Shinnosuke sarcastically. Hearing Shinnosuke's words made Alice felt that her head was hit by a huge boulder at that time. She felt that her spirit was crushed to bits by the cowboy guy.

"I think I come up with a better name! How about 'Machine Soulstriker'? It's more fitting, right? But, to be honest, I don't need any more opinion. I need to halt those Gammas as fast as I can." Said Shinnosuke before revving up the Machine Soulstriker. However, before he left Alice, he warned her about something.

"Oh yeah, about do I trust you, Alice-san? Well, the answer is no. After all, I only use you for my bidding and giving me any necessary assistance. You might trick me as much as you want, but remember, I'm more cunning than you look." Said Shinnosuke with a cold glare toward Alice

"Fufufu, I hope that you will still hold your words. Let's see who could use the opposite sides much more. I'm waiting for your tricks, Shinnosuke-chan." Said Alice with a devilish eyes

"Well, I believe and trust that I will definitely win this time." Said Shinnosuke before rushing to the scene with his new bike

~RWBYS~

On the other side, both Katana and Yari Gamma were marching toward the hospital where Ruby was laid to. To make it worse, the Yari Gamma was actively attacking anything in his sight. He had cut cars into half, destroying some buildings and store and burning the city from the blasts from his yari. Their invisible state also helped them spread their terror. The people there could only think that it was just a poltergeist's works and no one would know that the end of their Kingdoms and the rise of Gamma's Kingdom were coming closer. They finally arrived on the park where Shinnosuke and Blake spent their time with.

"Die, you wicked people!" shouted Yari Gamma before firing a laser from the tip of his yari. The people who were still on the park were so terrified and started running away from the park. However, the Yari Gamma stabbed a nearby car with his yari before throwing it to the escaping civilian. The car soon crashed to the unlucky civilian before exploding in a bright explosion, killing any people within the explosion vicinity.

"Hahahahahaha! What a beautiful scenery!? People were running endlessly without having any clue about what's going on! Cry, shout and be terrified, ahahahahaaha! You must understand how weak your Kingdoms are! Did you see that, Aniki?" laughed Yari Gamma sadistically

"Yeah… Good job, Ototo…." Said Katana Gamma uninterested. True to his words, Katana Gamma was remained passive during the whole Yari Gamma's attack. He didn't contribute anything during the whole attack; he just watched Yari Gamma attacking the whole city.

"Haiii… What happened to you, Aniki? You have been like this since 3 months ago! Come on, cheer up a little! We have terrified so many people lately and it would be just months before our Kingdom rises once again." Cheered Yari Gamma to Katana

"I don't know… I just felt bored and tired with what we have done…. I just don't get the thrill and excitement that I want….. I don't find any worthy challenge or enemies…" said Katana a bit bored

"Haaaaa….. Must be because of that incident 3 months ago about that little wreck that had the prototype, right? Don't think about it! I know that Aniki doesn't have so many worthy opponents lately and that kid was a very worthy opponent; too bad that he must be rendered as nothing more than a crying wreck right now. But, just forget it, if not Alain-sama will punish us again for sure. We need to gain enough fear from the people and manipulate the Grimms for our biddings." Assured Yari Gamma

"Well, just do what you want. I will just watch you burn this city to dust." Said Katana

"Okay then, Aniki! Hahahaha" laughed Yari Gamma before firing another laser from his Yari.

He fired more laser toward the trees, buildings and cars; rendering the place to be nothing more than a hell of fire. Everything was burned to crisp at that time and no one could stop the Gammas. The Yari Gamma was about to fire another laser until he felt someone's presence and he was approaching them really fast. Both Yari and Katana soon turned their head to see that Shinnosuke was approaching both of them while riding his Machine Soulstriker. On the other side, Katana couldn't help but smirk in excitement.

"Gggaaaahhh! Release me, release me! Release me, Shinnosuke!" shouted Yurusen who was still being tied in the bike's back

"Well, if you say so, then I will grant it, Yuru-chan!" said Shinnosuke before grabbing Yurusen from the bike's back. However, before Yurusen could breathe some fresh air after being choked, Shinnosuke soon threw her toward the Yari Gamma.

"Go get 'em, Yuru-chan!" shouted Shinnosuke after throwing Yurusen to the Gamma

"WHY IT ALWAYS MUST BE ME!?" complained Yurusen while flying in the air. She soon hit Yari Gamma's head. But, it didn't hurt him at all, other than being a nuisance for him.

"Ouch! What was that!?" said Yari Gamma while trying to regain his sense back after being hit in the head. Although Yurusen didn't manage to give a single damage toward the Gamma, she managed to stagger him long enough for Shinnosuke to prepare his trick. Not wasting time, Shinnosuke soon raised his bike before doing a wheelie right toward the Yari Gamma.

"What the hell!?" said Yari Gamma surprised

"Take this!" said Shinnosuke before hitting the Gamma with Machine Soulstriker's front wheel. He soon hit the Gamma aside again with the front wheel. Despite the bike's trick was quite hard, Shinnosuke managed to control the bike fairly easy and he managed to land the bike safely. Seeing the nearby Katana Gamma, Shinnosuke soon lifted the bike's back wheel before trying to hit Katana with it. However, Katana managed to parry it easily with his arm blade before pushing the bike aside. Fortunately, Shinnosuke managed to maneuver quickly to land safely with his bike.

"Grrr…. Who are you to interrupt us, huh!? I swear that I will stab every your limbs to pieces!" cursed Yari Gamma to the one who hit him with the bike

"It's me, Matsuda Shinnosuke. The man that you had fought three months ago!" said Shinnosuke while revealing himself and getting down from his bike

"Well, what do we have here? It's been a long time since I met you, Matsuda….." said Katana coldly

"To be honest, I don't clearly remember you two. And it's coincidence here that we met again here. But, now, I warn you that I won't let any of you pass me and hurt my little sister who is resting in the hospital!" warned Shinnosuke

"Well, well, well, I remembered that you're the crying wreck back then. I remembered that you're the one who killed your own little sister, ahahahahaha! What do you want now? Do you want to go to your mommy and cry like a little baby? Muahahahahaha!" laughed Yari sadistically. However, Shinnosuke managed to regain a calm composure, even Katana was surprised to see Shinnosuke's demeanor.

"Well, that time was that time. I know that I have hurt my little sister and I can't change that fact. But, I can't do nothing and let the city and the kingdom that she loves to be wrecked like this! She always loves and supports me even in her state like that. She never shows any sign of hating me. That's why I will keep moving forward while believing myself! Ruby is fighting for her own life and I will fight to protect her and this whole city from your hands! For her sake, for Blake's sake, for Yang's sake and for my own sake; I will trust on myself and control this power!" said Shinnosuke with full of determination. Hearing Shinnosuke's determination, Katana Gamma somewhat took an interest toward the boy and he smirked a bit after hearing that.

"Grrrr…. You jerk….. I will surely make you suffer for disturbing our plan!" said Yari Gamma before rushing toward to attack Shinnosuke

The Gamma son used his yari to stab Shinnosuke. Seeing this, Shinnosuke reflectively dodged all of the Gamma's attack swiftly. He soon grabbed the yari with both of his hands to suspend the Gamma's attacks for several moments. Shinnosuke soon tried to punch the Gamma while still holding the yari with one hand. However, his punches were too weak to give any damage and only stagger the Gamma a bit. When seeing an opening, the Yari Gamma soon kicked Shinnosuke's stomach to stagger him lone enough to release his grip from his weapon. The Gamma soon hit Shinnosuke aside with the blunt side of his yari before punching Shinnosuke's chest, throwing him several meters back. He soon fired more lasers from the tip of his yari toward Shinnosuke. Fortunately, the boy managed to dodge it by rolling in the ground. However, the laser managed to hit his chest and scratch his cheek. Before Shinnosuke could do anything, the Gamma soon rushed toward him again. Shinnosuke tried to retaliate by punching and kicking the Gamma continuously. Unfortunately, all of his attacks were parried so easily. Instead, Yari Gamma tried to slash the boy using his yari but Shinnosuke's instinct worked faster. He crossed his arms to block the slash, but it led his hands were bleeding so much blood from it. It also gave the Gamma another opening to kick him away again. Shinnosuke was soon grounded and he was stomped by Yari Gamma.

"Ck, ck, ck. I must say that kids like you should listen to their mother. Didn't your mother teach you not to play in the outside for too long?" said Yari Gamma while stomping Shinnosuke harder to the point that Shinnosuke coughed blood from his mouth. However, the boy still had the same determined eyes in his face. He wasn't scared at all or got provoked by Yari's words. Even the Gamma was a little bit scared by him.

"Feh! Sorry, but as long as I live, I won't give up so easily, especially for the sake of my friends! After all, don't say anything about mother. I don't have a worthy mother…..or so I thought?" said Shinnosuke with a sarcasm smile

"Well, just keep blabbering when you are already in the Heaven!" said Yari Gamma before thrusting his yari toward the grounded Shinnosuke. Fortunately, Shinnosuke managed to grip the tip of the yari swiftly just before it touched his chest.

"Sorry there, but I don't want to die today!" said Shinnosuke before kicking the Gamma's manhood. Seeing that the Gamma was twitching in pain, Shinnosuke took the chance by getting up from the ground while still holding the yari. He then kicked away the Yari Gamma while disarming his weapon from him. Having a weapon now, Shinnosuke didn't waste the chance and stabbed the Gamma with his own weapon multiple times before slashing away the Gamma. However, before Shinnosuke could attack anymore, the Gamma managed to grab the weapon and snatched it back for himself.

"Look, Ruby! I know that you were always by my side no matter what!" said Shinnosuke while dodging several more attacks from Yari

"But, now, I'm firmly sure that I won't waste my second chance to live! I will shine my dream and live to the brightest! I will fight to the bitter end, for your sake and for the others' sake!" said Shinnosuke while holding again the Yari Gamma's yari just before he could slice him

"I won't be scared by this power anymore! I will believe in myself that I could use it! If you can see me right now…. I'm sure you, Yang and Blake-chan will always support me, right!?" asked Shinnosuke before releasing the grip from the yari

The Yari Gamma soon fired more lasers toward Shinnosuke but the boy managed to perform some swift backflips to dodge it. After the attacks were died down, Shinnosuke then took out the Ore Eyecon from his pocket and the Ghost Driver. He then firmly placed the Ghost Driver to his waist before brandishing and showing his Eyecon toward the Gammas

"Dakara misete kure…. ORE NO HENSHIN!" shouted Shinnosuke before pressing the Ghost Liberator of his Eyecon; showing the Eyecon's Start Up Time

He then pressed the Ghost Driver's Sloan with his free hand, opening the Driver. Shinnosuke then stretched out his arm diagonally downward and he then rotated both of his arms to his right side above his shoulder. He then raised his right arm to the top before lowering his arm slowly. Shinnosuke then placed the Ore Eyecon to the Ghost Driver before reclosing it.

 **EYE!**

Suddenly, the Ore Parka Ghost came out from the Ghost Driver's Glint once again. The Parka Ghost soon hit the Yari Gamma to give Shinnosuke enough time to complete his transformation. The Parka Ghost did a good job to stagger and grounded the Yari Gamma, but Katana managed to shield the Ghost's attacks. The Gamma couldn't help but smirk toward Shinnosuke before laughing sadistically.

"Muahahahahaha, this is it! This is the thrill that I always longed for! Finally, we could have another rematch! What's your name, Kid?" asked the Katana Gamma

"Matsuda….. Shinnosuke." Said Shinnosuke before pulling the Driver's Detonate Trigger

 **BACHRIMINNA! BACHIRIMINNA!**

"You should be honored to be slain by my sword! Let's see who will survive in the end!" said Katana Gamma enthusiastically

"Sorry, there. But, I trust that I'm going to win properly this time!" shouted Shinnosuke determined before pushing the Detonate Trigger

 **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Soon, Shinnosuke's body is covered with a blue light. After the light cleared, Shinnosuke's body is already covered with the Transient. The Ore Parka Ghost flew around Ghost a little bit before attaching itself to the Transient firmly. The parka attached so nicely on the rider. Soon, the Face Pantheon was materialized in the Rider's face; complete with the Wisp Horn. However, unlike before, there was no ominous aura from Ghost at all. Instead, there were so many bright orange lights coming from Ghost's body. The orange lines in his body and the Face Pantheon were all also shining brightly in orange.

"Well, from now on, I need a cool name for this form…. I know! Since I ride a bike and I'm particularly a soul, I will name myself: 'Soul Rider Ghost'!" proclaimed Ghost to the Gammas

"Name doesn't matter at all!" cursed Yari Gamma. Though, Katana was much better to keep his calm composure and he already readied his stance.

"And now…. My pre-battle's catchphrase that has been waited by the author and the readers! Ore no yume wa shi o choetsu suru!" proclaimed Ghost before summoning the GanGun Saber from the Ghost Driver's Glint. Ghost soon readied his stance.

"Party start!" said Ghost before charging toward the two Gammas

 **(Play: Color of The Heart – UVERworld)**

Ghost soon tried to slash Yari Gamma and their weapons were clashing with each other to the point that there were so many sparks from it. Ghost then kicked the Gamma's stomach, staggering him a little bit. He then soon slashed Yari Gamma several times using his GanGun Saber. When the Gamma tried to slash him, Ghost blocked it with his sword. He then performed some elbow punches to the Gamma, giving him a chance to perform a swift roundhouse kick toward the Gamma's head; throwing him several meters aside. Katana Gamma soon charged in toward Ghost. The two soon clashed with each other using their weapons. Their fight was really intense; no one could deliver a blow and they could only clash with their weapons. Their fighting was like dancing in the battlefield. However, it was shown that Katana had much more experience in the sword battle and he easily could overpower the Rider easily. Soon, Katana managed to disarm the GanGun Saber from Ghost's hand. Seeing an opening, Katana soon slashed Ghost brutally with his swordplay to the point that there were so many sparks flying from the Rider's armor. Katana's swordplay was so fast and swift that his movements couldn't be seen by naked eyes and Ghost was at the Gamma's mercy. Ghost was soon slashed away by the Gamma's slash before rolling to the ground.

"What's the matter, Matsuda? Get up and pick your sword up! You're a worthy opponent for me! Don't disappoint me by losing too easy!" said Katana while pointing his arm blade to the grounded Ghost

"Well, too bad that I still have so many tricks up to my sleeves."

"Well, let's see how your tricks will do!" said Katana before trying to slash down Ghost using his arm blade. However, Ghost managed to roll out at the last second, making the Gamma's arm blade stuck in the ground.

"What!?" gasped Katana in surprise

"Sorry, swordsman, but I never want a fair and square fight. I will use dirty tricks and cheats to win. After all, result is the main point in the battle!" said Ghost before snatching back the GanGun Saber

Not wasting time, Ghost leaped to the air before slashing downward toward the stuck Katana Gamma. He managed to land a swift slash toward the Gamma before delivering several more slashes toward Katana. Ghost then thrust his sword to Katana's chest before jumping and delivering a drop kick to the Gamma; throwing him several meters back. Not wasting time, Ghost charged toward the Gamma again. This time, Katana Gamma managed to get up in time to block the attack before kicking Ghost away. However, the Rider managed to regain his footing before charging again and clashing with Katana again with their swords.

"Don't forget about me!" said Yari Gamma while in the air before trying to stab Ghost while in mid air

Seeing this, Ghost soon pushed Katana away before changing his GanGun Saber to Gun Mode. He soon shot down the incoming Yari Gamma, dropping him to the ground. However, Katana wasn't finished just yet and tried to slash Ghost again. Fortunately, the Rider managed to dodge it swiftly while parrying some slashes using his gun. Seeing an opening, Ghost then shot Katana with some bullets from his gun; staggering him back a bit before kicking him aside. When Yari Gamma tried to attack him, Ghost parried the Gamma's yari's thrust with GanGun Saber Gun Mode before kicking the yari away with a swift kick. He then shot the Gamma several meters back. When the two Gammas had regained their senses and got up, they soon charged toward Ghost at fast speed. Seeing this, Ghost decided to perform a backflip at the last second to dodge their attacks. Because of this, the Gammas were attacked by each others' weapon, staggering them a little bit.

"Hey, Matsuda! Be man and use your sword! Don't use dirty trick like that!" protested Katana

"I already said I like using cheats here. After all, sword is really not my style! I'm a more gunner guy and a cowboy-type character. Why should I use a sword when I'm much better with gun?" said Ghost sarcastically

"Grrrrr…. Take this!" shouted Yari Gamma before firing several lasers toward Ghost

However, the Rider managed to dodge it swiftly by performing several more backflips. Ghost then performed a sideway backflip, dodging another laser from Yari before firing several more bullets to the pair of Gammas. The Gammas were quite staggered by this but they still managed to regain their composure. Katana soon took the initiative by sending a crescent energy slash toward Ghost. But, the Rider used its levitation ability to dodge it. The Gammas soon used all of their ranged attacks toward the Rider but Ghost simply dodged it by floating in the sky. He soon floated toward the Machine Soulstriker before taking a seat on it. Ghost soon revved up his trusty bike once again.

"Time for a bike-fu!" said Ghost before riding Machine Soulstriker and charging toward the Gammas

The Gammas soon threw their projectiles toward the incoming Rider, giving a big explosion from Ghost' behind. Soon, Ghost rammed Yari Gamma using his bike before taking him to a more secluded area in a nearby warehouse. After arriving at an abandoned warehouse, Ghost then rammed the bike at full speed; throwing the Yari Gamma several meters back from his bike. The Gamma then felt to a load of stacks and drums behind him. Before Ghost could take a breath, Katana Gamma leaped in to the warehouse and tried to slash the Rider. However, Ghost foiled him by hitting him with the back wheel, dropping the Gamma to the ground. He then stomped the Gamma with his bike's front wheel before pushing him aside. Before the Gamma could properly get up, he needed to deal with an incoming wheelie from Ghost and his Machine Soulstriker. The Gamma managed to grab the bike's front wheel, but Ghost kept increasing his bike speed; pushing Katana to the wall. When he was cornered, Ghost then rammed him aside using his bike. Yari Gamma soon appeared again before firing more lasers from his yari. Seeing this, Ghost performed some great stunts and tricks using his Machine Soulstriker. He dodged all of the lasers swiftly while maneuvering in the warehouse. The lasers managed to cut some cables, creating sparks in the battlefield, creating a much awesome scene for Ghost. He spun his bike several times in the ground before jumping to the air. Yari Gamma tried to shoot down Ghost, but all of his attacks were missed and only created explosions behind him.

"Yeehaw!" shouted Ghost before falling down and ramming through the Gamma.

Not long after that, Ghost then hit the incoming Katana Gamma again using his back wheel and hit Yari Gamma with the front wheel one. When they tried to attack again, Ghost made the bike to drift in circle. Seeing this, the Gamma hopped backward in order not to get hit by the bike again. But, this made a perfect opening that Ghost had waited. He the shot those two Gammas using his gun while still spinning his bike in circle. The bullets were enough to stagger and push them away a bit.

"Grrr….. You won't be able to use that bike at higher level!" said Yari Gamma before trying to climb the stairs to the second floor which full of narrow corridors and stairs. However, this didn't stop Ghost at all.

"Not so fast! You will bite your mouth again!" said Ghost confidently before climbing the stair while still riding his bike perfectly!

"No way! How can you still use your bike in these narrow paths!?" said Yari Gamma shocked

However, Ghost didn't answer his question and chased around the Gamma to the second floor. The Gamma itself was running for his own life. He tried to use his lasers but it was easily parried and redirected by Ghost's GanGun Saber. When he tried to attack with his yari, Ghost used his bike to disarm him and rammed him; pushing the Gamma several meters back. Before the Gamma could get up, Ghost shot him continuously using his gun. Unfortunately, Katana was already in his back to attack him. However, Ghost already predicted this and moved his bike backward to knock away Katana while shooting him too. The Rider then changed his GanGun Saber to Blade Mode before jumping away from his bike and slashed the Gamma while floating in the air. Ghost's unpredictable actions made Katana Gamma was a bit at disadvantage and he couldn't parry most of his slashes, letting him getting slashed by the Rider. He then kicked the Gamma to propel himself backward so that he could sit back to his bike again. The Rider soon made another wheelie trick toward Yari Gamma who was defenseless. Despite the Gamma managed to grab the bike, he was thrown to the first floor after Ghost rammed him aside from the above.

"Grr…. Go to hell!" said Yari before snatching back his trusty weapon before firing more lasers from his yari toward Ghost. However, Ghost decided to jump from the above; trying to ram the Gamma from above.

"Yeehaw! Party time!" shouted Ghost while jumping down from above with electric sparks were falling down from the ceiling; giving an astonishing scene once again

Ghost soon rammed the Gamma again using his Machine Soulstriker. Having enough riding his bike, Ghost soon leaped from his seat before delivering a jumping heel kick to Yari Gamma's head; grounding the Gamma. Before his enemy could get up properly, Ghost forcefully grabbed him up before delivering several punches. The punches were strong enough to stagger the Gamma long enough for him to deliver more punches to him. The Rider kept punching Yari Gamma until he was knocked out of the warehouse. Soon, the Katana Gamma appeared once again before charging toward the Rider again. Ghost then dodged all of the Gamma's slash attack using his great flexibility. When he saw an opening, Ghost delivered several palm-punch attacks to the Katana Gamma's body continuously. He then performed a three consecutive jumping roundhouse kicks to Katana's head. With the Gamma was being dizzied, Ghost used this chance to grab the Gamma's arm and arm blade before spinning together at a very fast speed. After several spins, Ghost then released his hands; throwing away the Katana Gamma to unknown.

"Man, that was sure quite made me dizzy…." Said Ghost while trying to shrug off his dizziness

 **(Song ended)**

However, Ghost soon saw the incoming Yari Gamma who was trying to thrust him using his weapon again. This time, Ghost was more prepared than before and he dodged all of his thrusts easily. The Rider soon grabbed the yari really tight, before using his free hand to punch and giving a chop to the Gamma's body. He then gave several knee kicks toward the Gamma before snatching the yari from him. Ghost then used his improvised weapon to slash the Gamma several times, ending with a critical diagonal slash that gave spark to the Gamma. The Rider soon threw away the yari away and giving some provocations to let the Gamma punched him. Yari Gamma soon charged in again before trying to deliver more punches, but Ghost managed to punch faster than him. The Rider wasted no time to give more punches to his enemy. Even he grabbed the Yari Gamma's yari decoration in his head before giving several beatings continuously to the Gamma's face, to the point that the Gamma now bled black blood from his face. Ghost then ended it with a very hard punch to the Gamma's face again, this time throwing Yari several meters back.

After punching the Gamma, the Rider soon took a deep breath before regaining his composure. He then took several steps backwards. Not because he was scared, but he seemed tried to measure a great distance for something. Ghost then made a pose where his left hand was rested in his belt while his right palm was pointing at the Gamma. Not long after that, Yari Gamma soon got up but this is the moment that the Rider had waited. Ghost then spread his arms while pulling the Detonate Trigger, closing the Ghost Driver's Glint. This time, an orange Eye of Providence was soon materialized in Ghost's behind. The Eye produced some orange lines that ended in Ghost's foot, providing them with energy. After finished charging energy to his foot, Ghost then pushed back the Detonate Trigger, opening the Glint again and showing the Ore Eyecon's Move Invocation Time: A kick fueled with energy.

Soon, the two opposing sides soon ran and charged toward each other. Each time Ghost took a step while running, he felt that his foot were hotter and hotter than before and he felt more energies in it. After a few meters of running and predicting the perfect distance, Ghost then leaped high to the air. He then performed a somersault while in the air before brandishing his foot fueled in energy in a kick style.

 **DAI KAIGAN! ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

"HUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Ghost before delivering a strong flying kick to the Yari Gamma's head

The force of the kick was strong enough to break the yari decoration in his head and pushing him back several meters. The Gamma even skidded in the ground before finally stopping moving. Ghost himself managed to land safely in the ground while crouching a bit. Yari Gamma soon tried to get up but his body was already covered in orange sparks and he was having a hard time to even properly stand up.

"You… You will regret it….. Beating the Gamma means that you're a Gamma itself! You're no longer a human! After all, this isn't the last of our Kingdoms! We will surely rejoice back!" shouted Yari Gamma in his dying breath

Ghost soon got up from his place before opening the Ghost Driver again. He then took out his Ore Eyecon from the inside before reclosing it again. Ghost then soon transformed back to Shinnosuke.

 **OYASUMI!**

"I know that I can no longer be totally a human back. But, my friend told me that if I dare to believe it, then there's nothing impossible! Ore wa shinjiteru! ORE WA NINGEN!" proclaimed Shinnosuke

"Don't be happy right now… Soon, all of the people that you love will son perish together by us, the Gamma! This world of Remnant will soon be destroyed! Huahahahahahaha!"

"Tell them that I will always be ready for them. And make sure they crave the name 'Matsuda Shinnosuke' in their brain! Ciao!" said Shinnosuke before turning back while holding his trusty hat

"BANZAI!" shouted Yari Gamma before exploding in a bright explosion while Shinnosuke as walking away from him

On the other side, Katana Gamma, who was already recovered after being thrown by Ghost, soon headed to the scene. There, he could only watch his brother was killed in the explosion. He also saw the remnants of Yari Gamma which were a broken yari and also a Gamma Eyecon with the latter was soon exploded too. Seeing this, Katana could only crackle his mouth.

"Tch! Matsuda, huh? That boy is sure interesting. But, the next time we meet, I will definitely going to destroy you." Said Katana coldly before taking his leave

Unbeknownst by even Katana and Shinnosuke, there was a man around Shinnosuke's age who was at top of building. He was watching the whole scenes of battle between Ghost and the Gammas. The man has a bit messy gray hair with a bit of blonde part at the edge of his hair. He was also wearing a whole gray robe in his body. However, he didn't show a very happy expression and instead, he showed a very grumpy one. He then saw Shinnosuke took his leave to the hospital while riding his Machine Soulstriker.

"Why does that boy have those things? I must report this to Aniue as soon as possible." Said the man before leaving in the shadows

~RWBYS~

Currently, Shinnosuke was standing in front of Ruby's ward. However, he still didn't dare to open the door just yet. Deep in his heart, Shinnosuke was still scared if Ruby still hadn't woken up yet. Seeing Ruby's unmoving body and flat face for 3 months was already enough and he couldn't take it anymore. When he saw the cheerful Ruby was rendered to a flat-face girl, he couldn't help but felt that his heart was crumbling to bits. Fortunately, the meeting with Blake earlier somewhat gave enough spirit for him. As just as she said, he needed to believe in and trust himself that Ruby will get better. Even if it would days, weeks, months, years or decades for Ruby to open her eyes again, Shinnosuke would still take care of her for the remaining of his life. And he also wouldn't feel lonely again since Shinnosuke believed that Ruby will always be at his side to support him. With a courageous sigh, Shinnosuke soon turned the knob before entering the ward.

"I'm coming…." Greeted Shinnosuke while opening the door, only to be shocked to see what was in front of him

There, Shinnosuke could see that Ruby was sitting at his bed while eating the chocolate chip cookies that Shinnosuke brought before. Not only that, Ruby was even drinking the milk and pouring some of it to her cookies. She could be seen smiling while eating all of those cookies. Seeing this, Shinnosuke seemed to be petrified with his vision and he couldn't even spit a single word from his mouth. He could only go agape with what he saw. Shinnosuke felt that this was a dream but he knew that it was too real for a dream. Soon, Ruby noticed her brother was standing in the door.

"Oh! Onii-chan, how are you doing!?" greeted Ruby cheerfully with a very big smile

"Ruby… This is you, right?" stammered Shinnosuke

"What are you talking about, Onii-chan? This is your cute little sister, right? And why do you stand there? Come here."

"I'm not dreaming, right, Ruby….? This is truly you… You had woken up, right….?" Stammered Shinnosuke while approaching Ruby slowly

"Um! My body is quite stiff with the long sleep. I didn't expect that I would sleep so long like that. You know, it's quite boring to only see pitch black with so many boring dreams, right, Onii-chan?" said Ruby while stretching her arms

"So, that means… You already wake up, right? You already come back, right?" said Shinnosuke with his body quivering so much

"Of course, I'm back to healthy, Onii-chan!" said Ruby while making a peace sign and a bright smile in her face. Seeing this, Shinnosuke couldn't hold his tears.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBYYYYYYYY!" cried Shinnosuke before hugging Ruby really tight

"Thank goodness! Thank goodness! Thank goodness! I'm so relieved that my dearest and cutest little sister has returned! Huhuhuhuhu….. I'm so happy that I can't hold these tears anymore….. Huhuhuhuhu….. I love you, Ruby. I really really really really really love you, Ruby! I love you to the deep of my heart!" said Shinnosuke while hugging Ruby even tighter than before

"Ack! I love…you too…Onii-chan…. But, please…let go of…me… I can't….breathe…." said Ruby while struggling to inhale more oxygen. However, Shinnosuke didn't want to release the hug at all and instead increasing his force.

"Sorry…. But, after a long time like this…. I don't want to be separated again by my little sister and I will hug you until I'm tired!" declared Shinnosuke while patting Ruby's head

After several sweet moments between the sibling and the relief and happiness were died down a bit, Shinnosuke soon started talking about a bit serious problem with Ruby who was still eating her cookies.

"Um… Ruby…. I have one request….." said Shinnosuke

"Nu? What is it, Onii-chan?" asked Ruby curiously

"I might be won't live with you again. I will send you to live with Uncle Taiyang and Yang so that you don't have to live with me anymore….."

"WHAT!? What are you talking about, Onii-chan!? You know that Onii-chan is everything for me and I couldn't live without you at my side! Please, don't leave me, Onii-chan…huhuhuhu…." Pleaded Ruby while crying a bit

"I don't want it either! But, after the incident last time…. I'm afraid that if you're still with me, you will get injured again and this time…. You will be a goner for good….." said Shinnosuke while turning away from Ruby and quivering

"But, Onii-chan….."

"Ruby… I managed to control this power….. But, the next time, I might won't be able to control it again….. And if that happens, I don't know what I could do to you…. Ruby….. You're my everything…. You're the most important person for me… And if you are getting hurt again because of me and you will die because of me too… Huhuhu… I don't know if I still could live again….." said Shinnosuke while trying to hold his tears. However, he was surprised to see that Ruby was hugging him from behind.

"Onii-chan…. You shouldn't be scared….. I will always by at your side…. I know that you're scared that you might going to hurt me again. But, look at me, I'm already healthy again and there were no over casualties here, right? So, what should you be scared of? Even if Onii-chan's hands were full of my blood, I don't hate Onii-chan at all. I still love you as ever. To me, it's not the death itself that was scary to me… It was the thought that I won't see Onii-chan again or Onii-chan isn't at my side that made me so scared… That's why, please don't leave me, Onii-chan… " pleaded Ruby while sobbing a bit. Hearing Ruby's words, Shinnosuke's heart was touched again and he soon turned to face Ruby again. Shinnosuke soon hugged back his little sister while letting his tears fell.

"Ah! I understand, Ruby….. Don't worry, Onii-chan won't leave you ever again….. Let's face this together…." Said Shinnosuke while patting Ruby's head

Unbeknownst by them, Blake was in front of the door. She peeked at the two before slowly and silently closed the door. She then made a deep sigh while leaning toward the door. She then looked at the ceiling while making a smile.

"What am I thinking? I should not interact too much with other people…. I should be more antisocial than this… After all, I'm forbid to get close with anyone for their own safety… But, I can't help but feel so much happy and relieved to see Matsuda-kun happy…. I don't know but I feel that meeting Matsuda-kun made me feel so warm in the chest…" said Blake while touching her chest

"If only I had met you earlier, Matsuda-kun… Maybe my fate wouldn't have been so painful like this…. But, I'm sorry, Matsuda-kun….. I hope we won't meet again….. You're the one who treats me as friend, as a human, as who I'm not what I'm….. However, I don't want you to get involved with my problem, especially when it comes to "him"…" said Blake before taking her leave. When she was about to leave the hospital, she met a blonde girl with a long messy hair.

"Hey, you!" pointed the blonde girl

"Me?" asked Blake while pointing at herself

"Yes, do you happen to know where I could find room 205 at the second floor?" asked the girl

"Well, just reach the end of this corridor, climb the stairs to the second floor. After that, turn to the left and just walk through the corridor. You will find it at the 2 second room before an intersection." Said Blake

"Okay, thanks!" said the blonde girl before taking her leave. Blake soon returned to her objective and soon left the hospital silently.

Meanwhile, Shinnosuke and Ruby were having a very sweet time and moment as a sibling.

"Onii-chan… Do you really love me?" asked Ruby

"Of course! There's no need to ask it again. I love my little sister so much!" said Shinnosuke

To his surprise, Ruby closed her eyes slowly before moving forward to his face. Seeing this, Shinnosuke couldn't help but to lean his face toward Ruby's. Soon, both of their lips were touching softly. They kept kissing each other for several seconds like that. However, the longer it took, the more intense their kiss became. Shinnosuke wildly pecked Ruby's lip continuously and he even used his tongue to give permission for his little sister to open her mouth. Ruby, in return, opened her mouth and let her brother savaged the taste of her mouth. Ruby also used her tongue to taste Shinnosuke's own mouth and tongue. They felt each other mouths' were so wet and warm to the point that they felt that they were in paradise. Shinnosuke and Ruby felt that their rationality senses were fading bit by bit. Not only that, Shinnosuke slowly pushed Ruby back to the bed.

"Oh…. Onii-chan…." Moaned Ruby

"Ruby…." Moaned Shinnosuke

"Oh, Ruby, my baby sister, why happened to you!? I heard from Shinnosuke that there's something happen to…." Said the blonde girl from before, who was revealed to be Yang. She soon opened the door bluntly.

"O….." said Yang with a very hardened and black face on her after seeing the scene between Shinnosuke and Ruby. The sibling soon yelped in surprise and quickly broke their kiss. They soon were acting as if nothing had happened.

"Oh… Just as I thought that something happened to my baby sister….. And then….. I found this scene….." said Yang coldly with her purple lilac eyes soon turned into red eyes

"No! No, it's not like what you thought, Yang-nee!" reasoned Ruby

"Nope! Don't say anymore, Ruby! You're not wrong in this case at all! This is because of that dirty pervert!" said Yang while pointing at Shinnosuke

"What!? Come on, Yang, please don't act like that. We're already like a sibling, right, haha? After all, I just want to give some affections to my little sister. It's not like what you think." Reasoned Shinnosuke

"WHAT!? You want to say that nothing happened when you called me and told me about Ruby. But, in reality, you want to grope every inches of my baby sister's body and try to steal her virginity! Man, you're worse than I thought, Kid!" said Yang angrily while crackling her fists

"Wait, wait, wait, Yang, please, don't break my leg! Please! This isn't like what you think, Yang! Please, no!" pleaded Shinnosuke

"Yeah, please, Yang-nee. It's not Onii-chan's fault at all!" pleaded Ruby

"Sorry, Ruby… But, this time I won't break his leg…" said Yang. Hearing this, the Matsuda sibling was a bit happy and more relieved to hear that. However, they heard that Yang was preparing his knuckles while stretching her neck.

"I won't break his leg…. But, I will break his face!" said Yang before punching the screen

Several times later…..

"Ruby would have been out from the hospital earlier if only that I didn't need an extra treatment for my swollen face and head…. Goodness that she didn't kill me…" confided Shinnosuke while showing his bandaged head and plastered cheek. Even Shinnosuke felt that he lost a tooth or two because of that misunderstanding incident.

"Oh, Ruby….. Are you sure you still want to be with that pervert monster?" said Yang to Ruby

"Hey, I'm not a pervert, Bitch! It's just a misunderstanding!" complained Shinnosuke. Though, no one listen to him at all.

"Um! Don't worry, Yang-nee. I'm fine with Onii-chan. Thank you for trying to give me an accommodation, but I'm much better with Onii-chan. He's my precious brother that I could wish for. It would be so lonely without him. I love him so much."

"Oh, Ruby… I know your feelings….. Too bad that your brother is actually more hideous than you expect… Just be careful at night. He might try to sneak to your bed and grope your body." Said Yang while hugging Ruby really tight, with a growling Shinnosuke in the background

"Yeah, I know, Yang-nee. Well, bye for now. We need to go somewhere since Onii-chan will be so busy later."

"Okay, take care of yourself, Ruby! Don't forget to call Onee-chan when you need me, okay!?" said Yang before taking her leave with her trusty futuristic bike

"And don't dare to do anything pervert to my baby sister! Remember that, Kid!" shouted Yang from afar while leaving them

"I know that, Bitch! Just get away from my sight! Ruby is my sister, not yours!" cursed Shinnosuke

"Well, Onii-chan, where should we go now?" asked Ruby

"Honestly, I don't know, but Alice-san said that I need to collect 15 Luminaries Eyecons to revive myself back to normal. I'm not sure where we will go and I'm sure it won't be a nice trip. Even, it will be a dangerous one." Said Shinnosuke before riding his Machine Soulstriker and giving a helmet to Ruby

"Don't worry, Onii-chan, whenever we will go, as long as Onii-chan is still with me… I'm going to be fine." Said Ruby with a smile before wearing her helmet

"That's my little sister!" said Shinnosuke while hugging Ruby really tight. Not long after that, Ruby soon took a seat behind Shinnosuke and the boy himself soon released his hat and wore his helmet. His trusty hat was put in the lizard-like head decoration in the Machine Soulstriker. Shinnosuke soon revved up his bike's engine.

"Well, let's go, Onii-chan!" shouted Ruby in excitement

"Yeah, let's go, Ruby!" shouted Shinnosuke before they started riding the Machine Soulstriker. While on their way, Ruby could be seen sleeping and leaning to Shinnosuke's back. Her hands were also wrapping really tight in Shinnosuke's waist. Realizing this, Shinnosuke spent a moment to pat and rub Ruby's hands in his waist.

'I don't know what we will face later….. But for now, Ruby… I'm really _grateful_...' thought Shinnosuke before riding the Machine Soulstriker through the sunset

White flash soon covered the screen. Now the screen shows an orange screen with Ghost's Eye of Providence in the center. The screen also shows Shinnosuke's Eyecon collections:

Shinnosuke's Eyecon (2): Ore, Sanzo

The Eyecons soon changed their Start Up Time setting to their Transformation Time, showing the Face of the Eyecons.

~RWBYS~

 **(Play: Shine Your ORB – voyager feat. RWBYS)**

 **Ghost realized that he was the one that stabbed Ruby. Shinnosuke tried to wake Ruby up by slapping her face softly. Katana was insulting Shinnosuke from what he had done.**

 **(Machi ni inochi wo fukikomu you ni)**

 **Shinnosuke tried to punch Katana Gamma, only to miss. He then was reduced into nothing more than a crying mess. He then lifted Ruby and rushed to a nearby hospital.**

 **(Yoru ga agete yuku)**

 **Shinnosuke was helping the doctors to bring Ruby to the operation room. Shinnosuke was waiting endlessly for the operation to be finished.**

 **(Mune ga takanatte hashiri-dasu yume)**

 **The sweet moments between Summer and Ruby. Shinnosuke ripped Ruby's drawing to half and then cursed her.**

 **(Kirameku takaramono)**

 **Summer was touched by Ruby's drawing that showed her closeness with Shinnosuke. However, it soon changed to Summer saw the remnants of Ruby's torn drawing.**

 **(Donna koto demo dekiru)**

 **Shinnosuke was grabbing Alice's neck in frustration. Alice showed a very sadistic face toward Shinnosuke told him more about the harsh truth.**

 **(Makenai kimochi ni nareru yo)**

 **Shinnosuke was crying in front of the hospital while letting the rain hit him. Shinnosuke was crying continuously after Ruby hadn't woken for 3 months. He then walked like an undead in the sidewalk.**

 **(Mawari michi shinagara)**

 **Blake saved Shinnosuke and they were having an eye contact after falling to the pavement. Blake then hugged Shinnosuke who was trying to kill himself again. Shinnosuke grabbed Ruby's hand and rub it to his cheek.**

 **(Tsumuite kita)**

 **Blake then touched and hold Shinnosuke's fist which held the Ore Eyecon and gave Shinnosuke some spirits to the boy. Shinnosuke soon rode his Machine Soulstriker to the scene.**

 **(Kibou wo nigirishime)**

 **Shinnosuke were clashing with the Yari Gamma still in his human form. He then pressed his Ore Eyecon's Ghost Liberator and prepared to transform.**

 **(Kimi wo torimodose)**

 **Shinnosuke changed back to Ghost once again. He then performed some swift slashes toward the Gammas.**

 **(Yume ni tachi-agare)**

 **Ghost performed several great bike stunts in the warehouse, either in the first floor or the second floor.**

 **(Ima dare mo shiranai)**

 **Ghost performed somersault in the air before delivering a powerful kick toward Yari Gamma. Shinnosuke then walked away as Yari Gamma exploded.**

 **(Mugen no chikara yobisamase)**

 **Shinnosuke hugged the woken up Ruby. They then kissed each other deeply.**

 **(Mada minu egao wo oikakete)**

 **Blake was at the other side of the ward while looking at the ceiling happily. Yang hugged Ruby and Shinnosuke and Ruby were riding the Machine Soulstriker through the sunset. The final scene is Ghost Ore Damashii was preparing his battle stance while wielding his GanGun Saber.**

 **(Song ended)**

~RWBYS~

" **NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER GHOST!"** shouted Yurusen

"Wow! So, this is the Beacon Academy!?" said Shinnosuke and Ruby in unison in amazement

"Hey, Ojou-chan, what's your name?" asked Shinnosuke nicely toward a white haired girl who is Weiss

"Just go away, you freak! Mind you own business!" said Weiss coldly to Shinnosuke before turning away

Soon, Shinnosuke, Ruby, Yang and Blake were sipping coffees in Carlos' Bakery and Coffee. The owner is Carlos who is a bald man around his late 40s.

"Well, I really hope my daughter will still be here to inherit my shop. She really loves cakes and breads." Said Carlos

"There has been so many mysterious murders around the Vale." Said Blake

The scene soon shifted to show a man well-dressed in black suit.

"The beginning of the end is coming near. Hahaha…. The Grimm has evolved!" said the man while brandishing his sword

"Shinnosuke?" said a boy, one year older than Shinnosuke

"Are you perhaps, Makoto-kun?" asked Shinnosuke

"Just fuck you off from my sight!" cursed Takeru when Shinnosuke was trying to help him

The scene then showed than a humanoid lion Grimm was terrorizing the unfortunate people who were wandering in the city in the night. Weiss was crawling backward with the Grimm was slowly approaching her.

"HELP ME!" scream Weiss in terror

"Don't worry, Weiss-ojouchan! I'm here to save you!" said Ghost while slashing the humanoid Grimm

However, the Grimm used his chain in his hand to choke Ghost's neck.

 **EPISODE 3: EXCITING! MY NEW FRIEND AND RIVAL!**

"Ore no yume wa shi o choetsu suru." Declared Ghost

Shinnosuke and Weiss were drinking coffees at Carlos' place in the midnight.

"Ack! It's hot….." said the two in unison

~RWBYS~

 **Well, hello, there guys! It's me Takasugi again, or you would prefer Bakasugi. Anyway, that aside, sorry for the long update. But, here's a premium long chapter worth to exchange the time when I didn't write this story and update it** **. So, how is this chapter? What will happen to Shinnosuke later? And seems like all the crucial casts of Ghost has appeared, huh? Anyway, for those who were wondering, Ghost's pre-battle catchphrase literally means: "My dream transcends over death." Like that. Oh yeah, I changed several voice actors for the RWBY casts here. I don't really think about the America's one, but if I did, I will only change some. Same like the Japanese one, I only change Team RWBY and give some voice actors for the Ghost's casts here, particularly Shinnosuke in here. Anyway, there will be tons of change in Season 1, particularly after the next chapter. Since, my fic will primarily focus on Shinnosuke, his pairings and some other Ghost's casts. As I said, the upgrades for the Riders will be equal, especially for the distribution of Luminaries Eyecons. Shinnosuke will definitely get more upgrades, but the other surely won't be so left in the dust. That's all I could say for now. I can't say anything too much because the chapter itself was already so long like this, as not making the readers bored. Thank you for your attention, readers. Don't forget R &R. Next time, it's time for my Faiz fic's turn. See you for more true dragon's roar.**


End file.
